What he left behind
by Isabella Ever-Rose
Summary: Dimitri was never turned. He leaves Rose after the attack, and takes Tasha's offer. Leaving rose hurt and with a problem no one thought was possible. Read! is better than it sounds :D
1. Prologue

_**Hia! This is my first fan fic so please be nice! :D So before my story starts here is where my story takes off from.**_

_**This story takes place after shadow kissed. The cabin scene did happen, but the horrible cave scene was altered instead of Dimitri being turned, Rose runs back after him and saves him from the strigoi. While Dimitri was in the hospital Rose refused to leave his side until he woke up from his induced coma, not that her friends didn't come by along with her mom to try to pry her from Dimitri's side, but you know Rose…**_

_**After sleeping for two weeks Dimitri finally wakes up, but to Roses surprise he asks her to leave and go to her class that have been resumed after the attack. Rose is confused but eventually, like Rose would leave without a fight, gives in and starts her classes. **_

_**Rose barley sees Dimitri while he's recovering, he insists she needs to be in her classes practicing and studying, but Rose knows there is more to it, but doesn't push it further. After a month passes from the Strigoi attack Dimitri finally resumes his practices with Rose again, but as Rose enters the gym Monday morning she finds Dimitri in his guardian white shirt and black dress pants, a little dressed up for practice? Rose instantly has a bad feeling knowing Dimitri is about to tell her something that she won't be happy about. **_

_**Dimitri tells Rose he is leaving the academy doing what he should have done in frostbite, not that those were his exact words, and taking Tasha's offer to be her guardian. Rose tries to protest, but Dimitri tells her he has to leave that he would be leaving in little under two hours. He leaves Rose alone and depressed in the gym and she does the only thing she can do in this situation, fight, she goes through three dummies, viciously attacking them one by one until arms wrap around her waist and pull her away. Adrian heard about Dimitri leaving and is there to comfort Rose. Shocking!...**_

_**For the next few weeks Rose stays in her room only leaving for class, Adrian bringing her meals, he is the only one who knows about her and Dimitri's relationship, so he is the only one she can talk to. Rose finally came out of her room and started talking to her hold friends but not everything was the same. Rose had been getting sick every day. She could tell Lissa was worried and was guilted into seeing a doctor.**_

_**The doctor told Rose she was pregnant, though she asked Rose told her that the father was a moroi who didn't want anything to do with her. Rose had to tell Kirova and Alberta, they agreed to let her graduate, and didn't press the subject of the baby's father, though Alberta guessed, even though impossible, it was Dimitri's. She Rose and Adrian were the only ones who know who the father is. Even though Alberta and Adrian try to convince Rose to tell Dimitri about the baby, but she refuses and close the subject off.**_

_**Rose graduated, top of her class, and became Lissa's guardian. (I'm assuming they graduate in June meaning the attack happened in May) Nine months later Rose had twins on February 22 (I just picked a random date), Arina Vasilisa B. Hathaway and Andrei Dima B. Hathaway. Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all live at royal court, Roses' mom, Janine, transferred to royal court to be close to Rose and her grandchildren.**_

_**A FEW MORE POINTS:**_

_**Rose has not seen or heard from Dimitri since he left**_

_**Rose never found out who her real father is **_

_**It's mid-July**_

_**Lissa and Christian are getting married in a few weeks**_

_**And lastly court is on a human schedule for the sake of my sanity**_

_**I promise it's better than it sounds. I hope... Please review **__**constructive criticism**__** is welcome and wanted you can voice your thoughts or opinions about my story but**_

_**PLEASE NO FLAMERS! if its bad find a nice way to say it and don't continue to read it. Thank you I hope you do enjoy it. :D**_


	2. Three years later

**CHAPTER ONE- THREE YEARS LATER…**

I felt Andrei's little body pressed against mine, his head resting on my shoulder, before I opened my eyes to see him curled around me. I smiled and took one of his tiny hands in my own and kissed his little palm. His breathing was calm and steady he looked completely at peace while he slept. Sometimes while awake my little Angel had a tendency to slip into a version of his father's stoic guardian mask. Not that my Angel knew who his father was, only Adrian, Alberta and I were in on that detail. To everyone else, including a very pissed Janine Hathaway, my children's' father was a moroi who refused to acknowledge the existence of my twins or I.

Twins, yes that's right. Arina Vasilisa B. Hathaway and Andrei Dima B. Hathaway, my two perfect angels. They are fraternal twins and they take this to the extreme, they look and act completely different from one another. My handsome son is a mini god, a replica of his father. He had his long brown hair; I couldn't bare to cut it too short so I kept it a little past his ear, he also had his dad's strong facial features and piercing brown eyes. His personality was keen to his fathers also, he was always careful and cautious in a new environment and around new people, but around his family he was happy and spirited and his laughs and giggles were music to my ears.

Now my daughter was my carbon copy everyone said so, even I could tell. She had my long brown wavy hair, and dark chocolate eyes, but it wasn't just her appearance it was her attitude that also mirrored my own, lucky me. My daughter's personality was infuriatingly like my own which caused us to butt heads. She was energetic, a nicer word for hyper, loud mouthed, sassy, and surprisingly sarcastic for a three-year-old, She never wanted to do as I told her and always did things her own way, but I can't say I don't love, when I'm not frustrated, that my daughter is so much like myself.

"Momma?" whispered my groggy son. I smiled and absentmindedly stroked his soft hair.

"Good morning angel. You ready to get up?" I asked even though it was only five thirty in the morning and I didn't have to be at Lissa's until seven thirty. Andrei, again, like his father was an early riser, too bad Arina didn't inherit this time saving trait. My princess begged and pleaded to stay in bed which usually lead to full out battles between us every morning.

Andrei nodded and I stood up carrying him to his room and sat him on his bottom bed. Lissa had done all the interior designing on my whole apartment. It was a "birthday gift". It was bit extreme for a gift but she instead they couldn't grow up in a bare room. So I gave her free rein on my apartment and she took full advantage.

Andrei's room had an unfinished wood bunk bed, he usually slept in mine though, but when he did sleep in his room he stayed away from the top bunk. He had light blue sheets and darker blue pillows on his bed. His room was painted pale blue except for the wall against the bed it was stripped with greens and blues. Along the top of his wall, high enough up so if he were to his bunk bed he would not be able to reach it, was a white shelf with little decorations on it. Next to his bed were stacked silver shelves with big boxes that contained only a small amount of his toys, the rest were tucked away in the office turned playroom. Lissa seemingly placed two circular multi-colored rugs on the floor, but after I cleaned his room and placed them in a different way she gave me a long stern lecture on where exactly they should go. And on the rugs were cute little blue cubes the Arina and Andrei liked to use as practice dummies, Lissa had given me strict instructions on what my kids were and weren't supposed to do with the cubes after watching one of their "practice sessions", but watching my angels fight like guardians was too cute to stop so I allowed them to do it when their Auntie Lissa was not around.

Arina's room was difficult for Lissa to design because of the fact that Arina; much like me was not a girly girl. The only room Lissa could convince my daughter to have was a tropical jungle themed room. Arina begged for her room to be red, but Lissa refused to paint a little girl's room red. Her room had one right green wall and the other, with the bed against it was a bright blue with oranges flowers, varying in sizes painted on it and three large green leafs extending from the three biggest flowers. Hangings on the green wall were two large squares ones higher on the wall than the other one was red and the lowest on was blue. The red square had a green shovel and red net attached to it and the blue square had a cute little monkey with long arms. On the floor pushed up against the green wall was a small orange bookcase with all the bed time stories I read to my kids in it, thank god Arina doesn't like princess stories because I don't think I could read those to her every night. On the blue wall hanging in between some of the flowers was a rectangular orange lamp. Her bed looked like it was woven and had little stuffed animals clinging to it. Her bedspread was white with large tropical flowers and leafs in different colors on it. In the center of the room was a small blue table with two little blue chairs with octopi painted on the back of them.

My room and bathroom and the rest of the house had more of modern feels to them. My room was painted in a color I could only describe as deep off white, if u asked Lissa she would have a specific name but deep off white is what I call it. My bed sat low to the ground and had deep purple sheets and a stripped purple and white comforter. Next to my bed were two steal night stands with blue lamps on each side. Along the wall by the window were two steal shelving systems, thought small, they leaned against the wall and on them sat unimportant things, that Lissa instead enhanced the room.

After setting Andrei down I moved to his sliding closet were I hung up his "guardian uniform". Today was bring your child to work day and though it is usually intended for moroi their a very few, and by few I mean like three including myself, Dhampir who have children although their situations are not quite like mine. Andrei and Arina begged me to let them wear button up shirts and black slacks like I do every day.

I turned clothes in hand and made my way back to Andrei. The moment he spotted them he started bouncing around wildly.

I giggled "You excited Andy?"

He nodded "Yes, Momma. I'm gonna guard Auntie Lissa just like you." He said proudly.

I forced a smile on face and asked him to take off his pajamas so he could get dressed.

Little boys were supposed to want to be like their fathers not their mothers…

I quickly helped him into his white button up shirt and showed him how to correctly tuck in his shirt. He proudly put on his pants by himself and smiled at me once he also slipped on and tied his shoes. We moved into his and Arina's joined bathroom and I carefully watched him brush his teeth, for some reason both my children hated to brush their teeth. I pulled a brush through his long hair and kissed his cheek.

"You can watch TV while I get ready and wake Arina up." I offered. He smiled brightly, I didn't let my children watch TV very much I didn't want it to rot their minds. I followed him out of his bedroom door, but when he turned to go into the living room I went to my room to throw on my guardian uniform and put my long waves into a French twist. As I was brushing my teeth Lissa sent me a message.

_Hurry up! I have a surprise for you!_

I could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond, I tried to push further into her mind but a brick wall slammed in front of me and I was pushed out.

_Lissa please tell me!_

Over the years mine and Lissa's bond had grown and strengthened so I was able to talk to her back, luckily she couldn't get inside my head yet I dread that day. But with that new strength Lissa could now push me out of her mind which meant she could hide her emotions from me which I hated, not that I spied on her, I just like to know what's going on.

Lissa didn't answers and I instantly became nervous. With Lissa's wedding only a few weeks away she had been taking me on "fun" shopping trips with her to get whatever it was that day. I don't think I can take anymore shopping for at least two months.

Looking at my watch it was almost seven and usually we were at Lissa's at about seven thirty for breakfast. I rinsed my mouth out and went down the hall to Arina's room not bothering to be quiet while I entered.

"Arina? Princess, it's time to wake up now we have to go to Auntie Lissa's" I pulled the covers, that she had pulled over her head, back slightly, but enough to see her little face scrunch up at the cold.

"No Mommy… too… tired" she pushed my hands away weakly and rolled to face the opposite direction.

"Arina. Up, Now" there was no mistaken the serious tone in my voice and Arina knew, she probably would have normally protest for a while longer, but I think she realized what today was. I asked her to brush her teeth while I went to get her "guardian uniform" from her closet, all while keeping an eye on her while she brushed her teeth clean.

Unlike Andrei, Arina refused any help what so ever on dressing herself, but she didn't need any she knew how to put on her clothes, but I did still held the luxury of doing her hair. I took her back to the bathroom once she was finished dressing and pulled a brush through her silky waves. I had intended to keep them down, but she insisted that her hair be put into a French twist like mine. I expertly pinned her long waves into place and when I was done she stared at her reflection grinning hugely.

"Let's go Arina, Lissa's waiting," I chastised.

Arina raced in front of me to find her brother watching an old western movie. I grimaced he had his father's taste too, he was obsessed with anything cowboy related.

"This movie sucks Andy!" Arina declared standing in front of the screen to block his view.

"No it doesn't," he protested trying to see past her his face was hard not reveling any emotion.

She turned off the TV. "Yes it is. It's so fucking gay!" she told him.

She may not have noticed, but I saw a flicker of surprise in Andrei's eyes, but he never moved his stone expression from his face.

"Arina Vasilisa B. Hathaway!" I shouted. "I know I did not just hear you say those words!" I moved in front of her and grabbed her arm when she tried to run away.

She looked down knowing there was no way out of this one. "Where did you hear that kind of language?" I questioned.

"Uncle Chrissy said it while watching a sports game." She admitted.

"I never want to hear you say those words again? You got it?" She nodded sullenly. "Now apologize to your brother for the way you talk to him!" I was so angry I couldn't wait to see that pyro and get my hands on him for teaching my princess that awful language. She was already enough like me why add her language into the mix?

She turned to face her brother once I released my grip on her arm. She huffed while rolling her eyes and put her little hands on her slim hips," I'm sorry I called your show g-" she corrected herself before I could get onto her for her mouth again. "-a bad word" she continued then glared at him.

"Again. I want you to apologize correctly Arina Hathaway" I commanded and this time she said it nicely and even gave her brother a hug that looked genuine.

"Thank you Arina, that was very sweet of you." I kissed the top of her head I couldn't stand mad at my little princess, then Andrei's before scooping him up in my arms. His legs automatically wrapped around me while he rested his tiny head on my shoulder. "Let's go Arina" I called out grabbing my keys. I walked out of the apartment holding Andrei, Arina trailing us, Arina hated to be held. Well really she hated people doing anything for her.

In court they had Moroi "apartments". They were called apartments but were closer to penthouses. Lissa and Christian had a "apartment" in the moroi section of the building, duh they are moroi. Eddie and I, Lissa guardians, Stayed in the same section, because Lissa being the last of her line needed more protection. So I was put in a four bedroom three and a half bath apartment, which Lissa furnished, with a large sleek and modern kitchen, large dining room, Living room, and office that I transformed into the twin's playroom. Lissa's was Just as big, but was styled differently.

While I turned to lock the door, I don't know why I bother who ever steals from a guardians apartment, if they even get in, is insane, especially if it's my apartment, Arina ran into Lissa's apartment before I could. As I was about to walk in I heard her declare to the room, "Look Auntie Lissa I'm your guardian just like mom-" she paused and started again "Who the hell are you?" I could imagine my three-year-old sassing Lissa's guest, who I assume is the surprise.

I marched in after her my mom voice in full affect, while Andrei hugged me tighter knowing it would make me calm down slightly, which it did. "Arina! Don't be rude and what did I say about that language!" I barked at her, but stopped in my tracks. Tasha.

Tasha had been who Arina was talking to, and I got mad! I should have been happy I hate that stupid, lying, underhanded- wait if Tasha was here than were was-

"Hi Roza"


	3. The father of my kids

Thank you for reviewing those of you who did it was nice to know that I don't completely suck at writing. I did as asked and decided to post this next chapter rather quickly just for you. I'll try to post every few days, but this is my last week of school and I have exams.

_**P.S I don't own Vampire academy or any of its characters, beside Arina and Andrei sadly they all belong to Richelle Mead.**_

_**P.S.S. Sorry it's so long. Enjoy! :P **_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- THE FATHER OF MY KIDS**

"Dimitri" I breathed turning around slowly. Dimitri Belikov was sitting at the dining room table with a plate of eggs bacon and biscuits in front of him, looks like pyro decided to cook breakfast because gods knows Lissa burns everything she can get her hands on (pun intended). Sure enough Christian was coming out of the kitchen with a plate of food, he placed it in front of Lissa kissing her cheek and taking a seat next to her. The table in Lissa and Christian's dining room easily sat ten people. Eddy sat next to Dimitri and Adrian sat at one the heads of the table, though Adrian looked uncomfortable and was looking at me with a worried expression, He knew. He knew Dimitri would be here before I did and didn't warn me. Lissa could get away with that because she didn't know about him, but Adrian did. I might have to have a talk with him later.

"Hello Roza" Dimitri greeted calmly, but his eyes gave away that he was nervous about seeing me.

My memory didn't do him justice he looked better than I remembered, his hair surprisingly looked a lot silkier than I recalled. I had to grip onto Andrei to keep from throwing myself into his arms and running my fingers through his beautiful hair. Thinking of Andrei made me drag my eyes away from the penetrating ones of my- Tasha's, Russian god to my own mini god in my arms. Andrei was stiff in my arms his face hard and unemotional. I knew he was uncomfortable with the two new people in the room, and it didn't help that his little sister, that he was so protective of, was very comfortable with them, and by comfortable I mean rude.

"Dimitri" I gave Dimitri a curt nod, but ignored Tasha. I decided to keep my guardian mask up and to avoid talking to Dimitri at all cost. I moved toward Arina who was now sitting on her knees in the chair next to Lissa. "Arina Hathaway! I know we just talked about your language." I scolded. She ignored me and narrowed her eyes at Tasha who sat on the other side of Dimitri.

"I'm Tasha, and what's your name little one?" Big mistake. Arina hated to be called little in her eyes she was an adult.

"My name's Arina Vasilisa B. Hathaway I'm three and a half years old and I'm NOT little," Arina growled. I was going to scold her, but Adrian beat me to it.

"Come on Arina stop acting like your mommy. Be nice to Tasha and Dimitri." Arina laughed she loved when people told her she was like me.

"So Rose is this your daughter?" Tasha asked innocently. Ugh! Why did the bitch have to be so nice it was easier to hate her if she would be mean for a change.

"Yes." I paused. I saw pain and Anger flash through Dmitri's eyes. Anger and hurt? Dimitri was not allowed to feel any pain or anger toward myself or my kids. I was the one who should have been angry. I was the one who was left unwanted by the love of my life. I was the one who had to raise two children without their father. Not that I would change anything I loved my life and my children, but I would have loved to have their father around like when Andrei was potty training or when he watched his western movies or had me read him a cowboy story, Dimitri would have been great with that. Too bad he left. So if anyone should be mad and hurt it should be me. "This is my son Andrei," I continued. "And this ball of sunshine is Arina, as you know, and if Arina doesn't start acting politely like the princess she is then she won't get her surprise later…" I teased, her eyes instantly brightened and Andrei shifted in my arms to look at my face.

"What surprise Momma, do I get a surprise?" Andrei said his first words in front of Dimitri and Tasha. He had dropped his mask and let his beautiful smile take hold.

"Maybe if you two can behave yourselves." They both nodded vigorously, but Arina decided to try to get information from Adrian guessing he would know, which he did. My little girl was too smart for her own good.

"Addie!" she squealed moving from her chair and launching herself into his lap. She hugged him and gave him a wet three year type kiss, it was adorable to say the least. "What's my surprise she whispered to him not so quietly. I shook my head at Adrian.

"I can't tell you angel or it wouldn't be a surprise," he said smoothly and sipped his coffee, I was proud of Adrian ever since my kids were born he had been their father figure which is why they call him Addie instead of uncle like Christian and Eddy. He had stopped his obnoxious drinking and smoking for them and myself. Him and I dated on and off, but right now it was off. Arina frowned obviously displeased with the answer she received.

I laughed and sat Andrei next to his sisters' seat, well I attempted, but he clung to my hand not wanting me to leave him. "Andy, I need to get you two food, baby" He looked over at Dimitri and Tasha then gave me an almost unnoticeable nod. I smiled at him then ruffled his hair, he was so protective. As I reached over to fill my kids' plates I noticed all eyes were on me I put one full plates down in front of Arina, who was still in Adrian's' lap and the other in front of Andrei. I eyed every one "What's everyone looking at? You see something you like?" I replied sarcastically.

"Ah! There's the Rose we all know and love!" Christian exclaimed. "I knew her real self was hidden underneath those nice words." Lissa swatted his arm but everyone else laughed. I heard Arina's high pitched giggled which reminded me of something.

"Shut it fire boy. I need to talk to you." I told him, I could tell by the sound of my voice he knew it was bad. "Guess what Arina said today?" I asked sugar coating my voice. He just shrugged and shoveled more eggs into his mouth.

"She said my movie was fucking gay!" Andrei huffed. I shot him a look and he shrank back into his chair. "Well Momma you asked." The table laughed.

I turned back to Christian who look a bit scared now. "And can you guess what she said when I asked her where she heard the offensive language?" I asked still mad.

He smiled a cocky smile and responded "Rose! You shouldn't talk that way around your children," he and the rest of the table laughed but I kept my glare and scowl firmly in place.

"No I think it was…"I trailed off pretending to remember. I turned to Arina who was giggling at Christian and I. "Who did you hear it from Princess?"

"Uncle Chrissie" She said.

"Oh yeah!" I snapped like the answer had just come to me.

"Arina way to sell me out" he whispered but she just shrugged.

" I didn't want to get in trouble." She loudly whispered back which earned a few laughs from the table.

"Christian! How could you teach her that!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Come on I was watching a game and we were losing it was an accident." He defended.

"Well it won't be an accident if Rose rearranges your face for acting that way in front of her kids" Lissa said mater-of-factly. I laughed and leaned closer to him.

"I may not be a fire user, but if I ever hear you saying stuff like that in front of my children again you ass is toast. Understand?"

"Rose... ass isn't a nice word" he said too loudly.

"Momma what's ass?" Andrei asked.

I scowled at Christian. "What you said it!" he raised his hands in surrender.

"It's what Uncle Chrissie is. Now eat sweetheart." I kissed his cheek and he shrank away from me giggling and squealing my name. I took a plate of food for myself and sat across from Andrei at ate listening to the hum of everyone's' conversations. Well not all Dimitri, Tasha and Lissa were talking and I was trying my hardest to ignore them I couldn't handle hearing much of Dimitri's voice or I might crack. I thought I would when he had called me Roza. I glance over at my kids and judging by the amount of food on their faces and not on their plates I assumed my kids were done eating.

"So Lissa what are we doing today?" I asked as I picked up Arina's plate, her and Adrian were playing some hand game that he looked awkward doing.

"Rose weren't you paying attention?" She asked irritated. I held up the hand not holding a plate lately Lissa seemed more and more touchy.

"Well like I said earlier Rose I want to do the last fittings for our dresses today, so yes you have to go not as my guardian, but as my maid of honor." She said in a blunt tone, I suppressed a groan. I hated all this wedding stuff it was fun at first, but now I'm over it.

"Ok Lissa let me get these two cleaned up and we can leave" I was about to grab Andrei's plate when Dimitri's hand picked it up before I could.

"Here let me help you Roza" He offered. Ugh he was going to have to stop calling me that.

"OK" I moved to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink, Dimitri on my heels. I dumped in the two plates I held and was about to turn out of the room when Dimitri caught my arm.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you." He announced awkwardly. I had been avoiding talking to him all morning, but I guess it was inevitable.

I faced him. "Yes?"

"So you and Adrian?" he looked upset.

"Adrian and I? What about us?" I asked confused.

"Well you two are together right I mean those are his kids?" he looked confused as well.

"No, Adrian and I aren't together and those are not his kids" I was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"But I heard Arina call him daddy" he qualified.

"No, Arina and Andrei call him Addie," I said.

"Oh so then who's are they?" he asked a little demanding, and that's all it took to set me off.

"Why would you care? Why would I even tell you? You left your not part of my life anymore you use to be, but you used me you don't get to know the ins and outs of my life anymore." I hissed trying to keep my volume down.

"Roza I-"

I cut him off, "No! No Roza, you don't get to call me that anymore! Call me Rose, Guardian Hathaway. I don't care, just not that."

"Roz-" I glared at him." Rose, please listen I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. I never should have left you that way Rose. I love you I always have. I never stopped Rose. It was all a lie, a stupid lie to protect you. Don't you see Rose as long as we were together we would be put the lives of our moroi at risk. They come first Rose, remember?"

"What are you asking? For me to take you back?" I asked him.

"No rose just for you forgiveness I feel awful at the way I left things, but we still could never be together" he clarified.

My angry flared. He was STILL rejecting me! "No!" I growled.

"What?" Dimitri asked stunned, clearly he thought I would just give into him well he had another thing coming if he thought I would cave that easily. He must not know what kind of pain I was in when he left me unwanted and pregnant, not that he knew about that last part.

"I said no you're not forgiven." I turned on my heel and walked away, but to my surprise Lissa was in the way. "Lissa?" her face was beyond pissed. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything " she glared at me. I felt Dimitri slide past me, she didn't even glance his way as he left me alone with a moroi who looked as deadly as… well... me.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way Lissa I was going to tell you about us, but then he left the academy and-"

She cut me off." That's why you were so heart broken when he left. I couldn't understand why you were so depressed. Rose do you have any idea how I felt? It was horrible knowing you were hurting and I couldn't do anything, because you would only see and talk to Adrian! Rose you should have told me." She looked like she was about to cry. Really? Cry? It's not like the world was ending, but through the bond I could tell this greatly affected her but she was confused as to why she was affected strongly enough to cry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell anyone-" she didn't let me finish again.

"But Adrian knew!" she protested.

"I didn't mean to tell him. He caught us at the ski lodge." I defended.

She paused looking away to think then looked back at me. "How far did you two go?" she asked suddenly. Oh, fuck me sideways! I knew where this was headed.

"All the way" I looked down and blushed.

"He's their father isn't he?" I nodded slowly not looking at her.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"I think it has to do with me being shadow kissed, but I'm not sure. I never really looked into it." I answered. "So are you mad?"

She sighed. "No, I'm still a little hurt, but I knew you had good reasons to not tell me, but next you can trust me even if it is a big secret like this." I smiled at her answer and flung my arms around her.

"Oh thank you Lissa I love you so much. I'm so sorry I promise no more secrets!" I kissed her cheeks and she faked a grimace.

"Yeah yeah!" she said then laughed.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I just noticed how much Andrei looks and acts like Dimitri. It's so obvious I feel dumb for not noticing." I laughed with her.

"Come on we have some dresses to try on," I locked arms with her.

"Can you believe I'm getting married in a couple weeks?" she squealed excited.

I smiled at her. I was happy for Lissa I really was, just sometimes I envied her carefree life. My life was nothing but rules, responsibilities, that were literally life or death, and loneliness, guardians rarely got married so I would have to live that part of my life through Lissa.

"Oh by the way I invited Tasha to come along is that ok?" Lissa told me as we left the kitchen. This time I didn't suppress my groan. Great now because Tasha was coming that probably meant so was Dimitri.

"This should be fun"

* * *

_**ok so tell me what did you think? I know these first chapters have been boring, but I promise they will get better. Any suggestions on what should happen next? Any guess on what is going to happen next? Reviews make me happy! :D**_


	4. Omigod Lissa!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :D hey make me Happy like I said before. Keep it up! Sorry I know this chapter is a little boring but it was **Necessary.**

_**Oh and sadly I don't own Vampire academy or it's characters only Arina and Andrei **_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-Omigod Lissa!**

After cleaning the food from Andrei's and Arina's face and hands, my kids were the messiest eaters I have ever seen, we, by we I mean Lissa my kids, Dimitri, Tasha and I, headed out to the dress shop that was located in court. Of course Lissa didn't actually get her wedding dress from there, she had better taste than a local dress shop. No her dress had been ordered from Canada and was made by designer Alfred Sung.

I walked into the dress shop next to Lissa with Andrei walking next to me his tiny hand gripping my own. Arina was chattering away at Dimitri, for some reason as soon as Dimitri returned to the room she couldn't leave him alone she asked him question after question about his job and his life, she just couldn't get enough of him. I stole a glance at him and Tasha walking. He was holding Arina while she giggled and whispered in his ear. Whatever she was saying to him he looked totally engrossed, he was completely ignoring Tasha, not that I wanted to see him all over her, it was actually pretty funny, because she looked beyond pissed that MY little princess was taking all of Dimitri's attention. Poor Tasha…

When we entered the store we found Mia sitting in one of the plush purple chairs waiting for us to arrive. Mia was one of Lissa's bride's mates Tasha was the other. Ever since Spokane we all had a new respect for one another, Mia had grown up and apologized for all the things she had done to us back at school, and we had became really good friends. Mia had also been working on her magic with Christian, Moroi still weren't allowed to use their magic so it was all a secret. Another new development is Mia and Eddy's relationship, though everyone had seen this coming, they were so cute together almost inseparable, well except for this morning, usually Mia ate with us at Lissa's. I hadn't even notice this morning that Mia wasn't there.

"Hey Mia," I released Andrei's hand to hug Mia. She hugged me back then moved to Lissa as soon as my hand was free Andrei had it in his. Mia bent down in front of Andrei and smiled at him.

"Hey Andy I don't get a hug?" she said with mock sadness.

Andrei seemed to think for a minute then flung his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek giggling, "You can have a hug Auntie Mia."

"Thank you sweetheart" Mia stood up Andrei in her arms and smiled at me. Andrei loved Mia and she loved him too. Andrei rested his head on her shoulder, he looked so adorable. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't' mean to be rude I didn't know anyone else was coming" Mia said to someone over my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know she was talking to Tasha and Dimitri.

"Oh Mia this is Christian's Aunt Tasha and you remember Guardian Belikov from the Academy, he's Tasha's guardian now." Lissa introduced. Mia smiled at both of them unable to shake their hands because of Andrei.

"Well enough talking we have dresses to try on" Lissa immediately became series as we walked to the clerks' desk and asked for Nicole, our seamstress. She came out within seconds and ushered all of us into a large back room where all of our dresses were including Arina's flower girl dress.

We had all, besides Tasha, been here before, countless times for dress fittings so we knew what to do, I thought only the bride had more than one fitting, but apparently I was wrong. Mia and I quickly changed into our dresses, which fit fine, but Lissa insisted that I come and show her. Our dresses were long and ice blue with a, not what I would call modest, v-neck and gathering empire waist. The back had a self tie and ruffles flowing to the floor. It was a beautiful dress.

Lissa was the last to get her dress fitted so she hurried to one of the small dressing rooms in the back and I followed her to help zip up her dress. As I zipped her dress I mentally had my fingers crossed. Last week Lissa had came here to try on her dress and she had to have it let out, she had been complaining about gaining weight before her wedding and if this dress didn't fit right I was in for a world of hurt. I slowly dragged the zipper up the side of her dress and as I went up the zipper began to get a little harder to zip around the area of her stomach. Oh Shit! If there was a god and if he truly loved me he would not allow Lissa to notice that.

Son of Bitch! Apparently there isn't one, my mom had it right to be atheist, because I heard Lissa's sharp intake of breath. "What? But? How?" Lissa didn't look mad but on the verge of tears.

_Lis calm down it's not that bad. _

I used our bond because I didn't want to risk anyone hearing our conversation, and Lissa get embarrassed.

_Rose… what do you mean it's not that bad? It's horrible! My wedding is a two weeks and I can't even fit into my wedding dress! Omigod! Rose what am I going to do?_

_Lissa! First you're going to calm down! Second you're going to go out and tell Nicole you need to have the dress taken out a little bit more. It's not that big of a deal. Now please don't freak out Lis._

"Ok. You're right Rose it's not that bad. I don't know why I freaked. Thank you." Lissa said aloud and hugged me. Wow! Can anyone say mood swings? Lissa must be stressed. She wiped under her eyes to make sure tears hadn't actually spilled and walked outside to Nicole.

"Lissa your dress it beautiful" Tasha exclaimed. It was true Lissa's dress was made from white metallic looking silk. The bodice was tight and had an intricate pattern of beading that complimented Lissa. The skirt was relatively short, and gathered slightly halfway down. The train of the skirt came from another layer underneath the gathering and along the bottom was another beading pattern that was similar than the one on the bodice.

"Thank you!" Lissa beamed. She stepped up to Nicole and had her measure her dress again for the alterations.

I sat down in one the chairs in the back as Lissa took Nicole's attention with her dress alterations, when Arina came over to me. I looked around and notice that Tasha had left to put on her own dress for the first time.

"Mommy!" Arina exclaimed a bright smile on her face. She climbed into my lap into my lap and proceeded to tell me a play by play of her and Dimitri's conversation. It mostly consisted of his job and what she wanted to be. I mostly tuned her out just smiling and nodding every now and then, until she said something that caught my attention.

"Did he really teach you how to fight mommy?" she asked.

"Yes Princess he did" I wanted to drop this conversation it hurt to even think about those days, back when I was still under the illusion he loved me.

"Can he teach Andy and me? Please Mommy?" she begged. I simply shook my head. There was no way in hell I would allow him to teach me children anything. I didn't even want him near my children, but I had to civil.

"Mommy why-yyyyy?" she whined.

"We will talk about this later Arina" I told her trying to shush her.

"No!" she protested loudly. Mia and Lissa were used to Arina's yelling and protests, and mostly ignored our fights, but Dimitri and Tasha weren't so they looked over at us slightly alarmed.

"Arina Hathaway you will not start this now," It was a whisper, but the anger in my voice was enough to make her sulk away from me, only to be replaced by Andrei.

"Momma I'm bored," he huffed like it was my fault.

"Well why don't you go and guard Aunty Lissa?" I suggested. He smiled hugely and ran over to stand by Lissa. Immediately his face turned hard with concentration. I watched as Arina, still pouting walked over to him and asked what he was doing. I think he told her he was guarding Lissa, because she stood by him and watched Lissa intently, though her "guardian mask" was non-existent, instead she had a slight smile on her face.

"She looks and acts just like you. You know?" a deep voice said from beside me. I didn't have to turn to see it was Dimitri.

I nodded "Thanks". I didn't want to talk to him and especially about my-our children.

He sighed "I didn't mean for Arina and you to get into a fight" he apologized.

"So you told her you would teach them?" I asked a little peeved.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," he qualified.

At this moment Lissa was done with her fitting and was back into her normal clothes. I stood up and faced Dimitri. "Listen Dimitri I don't want you around our-my children," I corrected and flushed I really hoped he didn't notice that, and by the expression he wore or lack thereof it didn't look like he had. "I can't trust you, and won't trust you again," and with that I walked away and back to Lissa who was ready to leave the shop.

By now it was lunch time and boy were my kids and I hungry, they both had my appetite, but what I wasn't expecting was Lissa's. We moved from the dress shop to a burger place in court, where we met back up with Eddie, Christian and Adrian. With all the couples there I felt out of place with only my kids and Adrian, but I manly ignored everyone and ate. Though I tried to protest Arina had a seat next to Dimitri, for some reason they instantly got along, which saddened me to know if Dimitri were in his kids lives, Arina would most certainly be a daddy's girl. I watched them talk from the corner of my eye and was dumfounded when I saw Andrei laughing with them as well, Andrei almost never liked new people he was so shy and to see him laugh and joke around with Dimitri was huge.

"You going to eat that?" I looked up to see Lissa staring longingly at my plate of fries I surprisingly hadn't touch. Surprising, because I thought I was starving but apparently not so I passed her my plate.

"Good God Lis slow down!" I yelped watching her all but inhale her food. "You're going to make yourself sick" I told her.

She blushed. "I'm just really hungry, and I'm not going to be sick" she assured me.

"I dunno Lissa you have been getting sick a lot lately maybe you should slow down." Christian added.

"What you've been getting sick?" My face instantly hardened showing no emotion this was my business face meaning I wanted straight answers.

She threw a look at Christian then looked at me apologetically." I didn't want to worry you. It's just a little bug I have had for a little while, mostly in the mornings. It's no big deal," she brushed it off.

I looked around the table. Everyone was talking amongst themselves besides Christian Lissa and I, but in case she didn't want Christian to hear what I was about to say next I said it through our bond.

_Lis what if you're pregnant?_

_S_he looked at me wide eyed._ What? No Rose I cannot be pregnant. _Silence rang through the bond as she ran over the last couple of weeks in her mind, what made her think I was right was the fact her period was in fact three weeks late and she hadn't noticed. _Omigod Rose I'm pregnant! What am I going to do? How will I tell Christian?_

With the mention of him we both looked at him and he sighed." If you two are going to talk about me through the bond could you at least be discreet about it?" he huffed. Christian hated when we talked privately through our bond.

"Geez! Conceded much! We weren't even talking about you fire boy," I skillfully denied.

_Rose! Be nice and you shouldn't taunt him like that it's not nice!_

_He's a big boy Lissa he'll get over it. And as for telling him you don't want to scare him so take a test and if it's positive then we can take it on from there._

_Ok Thank you Rose I don't know what I would do without you. _She smiled at me appreciatively.

The rest of the day we did more boring wedding stuff that I tuned in and out of. Though I did try my hardest to ignore Dimitri, I was hyper aware of him playing with our children, I liked the sound of calling them our children though I would have to be careful and not slip up like last time.

As the day dragged on my kids got more and more tired and completely forgot that they were on "guardian duty" I was just surprised they held up the charade for as long as they did. While heading home I announced their surprised.

Andrei was in my arms and Arina in Dimitri's. "Hey guys guess where you two are going tomorrow?"

Both my drowsy children perked up at this. "Where Mommy?" Arina demanded.

"Grandma's!" I announced and took joy as they squealed and thanked me with kisses.

I took both my kids in my arms, I could now do this because of practice and went up the elevator , by myself, as I refused Dimitri's help and Lissa had to run a get a few things. I walked into my apartment and dressed my kids as gently as I could in their without waking them, then tucked them into each of their beds.

As I got ready for bed myself I couldn't stop reflecting back to Dimitri. From what I saw today he was great with our kids. Did I make the right decision by not telling him? I mean he left me I had every right. Or was I wrong for keeping his children from him? I couldn't decide whether I had done right or wrong, but soon exhaustion took over and my mental argument subside to sleep, well not fully because as soon as I was about to drifted away I got a message from Lissa.

_Rose! Don't make any plans for tomorrow afternoon. We have a doctor's appointment. I took the test and I'm pregnant…_

* * *

_**Some of you guessed this would happen and if you did well good job. Review! Ask me questions, give me advice and ideas. Thank you! I promise to update soon.**_


	5. Congratulations!

**I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm using my friends computer because mine is broken I'm so sorry. I'm going to try my hardest to update every couple of days but it might not always happen.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- Congratulations! **

Thank god my kids were going to their grandmas' house today, because between Lissa and her pregnancy issues and my own Dimitri avoidance tactic I was tired and I don't think I could put any energy into them.

I got up relatively early and took a, much needed, long shower. I was able to do so, because Andrei was still asleep, in his own bed might I add. After my shower I took the time, since I wouldn't be on duty, to straighten out my long hair. It flowed almost all the way down my back in a waterfall of silk. My favorite part of being off duty was getting to wear something other than my horrible guardian uniform; even though I loved my job I just don't see what is so bad about dressing normally, though I really shouldn't complain since I get to dress down a lot more than other Guardians. I moved to my walk in closet and pulled on a pair of my black acid washed jean shorts, and a black tank top with an intricate web type see-through pattern that made up the back, which a mother of two probably shouldn't wear. What was I supposed to wear turtlenecks and mom jeans? Yeah right, my name is still Rose Hathaway. I buckled myself into a black studded pair of gladiator sandals and went to wake Andrei.

Andrei was sound asleep in his bottom bunk. I moved quietly to his side and kissed his forehead before calling his name. He woke up with a smile on his face, grogginess nowhere to be found, and pulled me into the bottom bunk and smothered my face with kisses and attempted with is chubby fingers to tickle me. I feigned weakness and allowed him to kiss me as I laughed.

"Mommy?" a soft voice called from the door. I turned and found Arina standing in the doorway watching Andrei and I.

"Yes baby what is it?" I was surprised Arina had gotten up this early on her own.

"I wanna play too" she whined.

"Come on help me get Andy back" I waved her forward and she ran over.

"Oh No!" Andrei giggled as I attacked him with kisses and his sister tickled him. Once his eyes started to water I told Arina he had had enough and that it was time to get ready from grandmas'.

"Arina will you go brush your teeth while I help your brother get ready?" I asked looking her in the eye and added, "And please don't make me come in there to watch you." Arina was the worst one about brushing her teeth.

She rolled her eyes and stocked off to the bathroom. "I mean it missy!" I called after her but I didn't get a reply.

I sighed and looked at Andrei. "Girls…" I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly.

"I know" he huffed copying my eye roll except it wasn't a moved he had mastered and his whole head moved along with it.

I couldn't help but to laugh and kiss his cheek before moving to his closet. I pulled out cute white and blue plaid shorts and a white shirt for him along with adorably small white mock vans. I helped him into his shorts and shirt but he refused for me to help him with his shoes and socks.

"When you're done I need you to brush your teeth for me ok?" he nodded and began carefully and with great concentration putting on his shoes.

I left him alone and entered Arina's' room where she had crawled back into her bed her covers and pillows piled on top of her. Before I even, made it to her bed she popped out and yelled "Boo!"

I gasped and putt a hand to my chest feigning surprise. "Oh, Arina you scared me" she practically beamed with pride.

"Really I did" she asked and I nodded largely just to make her happy as I pulled out her outfit. I gave her some light blue and green plaid shorts with a light blue tank top and with butterfly sandals, but unlike Andrei I didn't need to help her.

"Come to the bathroom when you're done so I can do your hair. She nodded in compliance and I went to the bathroom to find Andrei brushing his teeth dutifully. I waited until he was done before pulling the brush through his soft hair. Soon after I was done with Andrei, Arina came in and I brushed her hair and left it down and wavy.

I gathered up my things and the three of us moved over to Lissa's house for breakfast where my mom would meet me to take the kids. My mom moved to court after I had my kids, she wanted to be closer to her grandkids. She lived in one of the guardian buildings on the other side of court, usually all guardians live there; I'm just a special case. She had a small two bedroom, and when I say small I mean it was the size of a shoe box. Luckily my mom wasn't into material positions, or I don't know how she would fit into it. She converted the larger bedroom into a room for the twins and I. It was very colorful, had a king size bed so the three of us could sleep, though it barley fit in the room, in it and was stocked with toys and clothes for my kids.

As soon as I had the door opened my kids ran inside and headed straight for the table where everyone sat. They greeted each individual warmly before taking their seats. I loved when they were the polite angels they didn't always show everyone, well Andrei did but again Arina was too much like me.

"Hey everyone" I waved smiling at everyone, well almost everyone; my eyes went to everyone at the table but sped past Dimitri. At the table Dimitri, Tasha, Eddie and Mia were on the far side from me with Christian at one of the heads and Lissa beside him. The twins sat beside Lissa, Arina in the seat next to her and there was an open seat next to Andrei and at the other end was Adrian. I noticed Eddie was dressed formally, in a guardian uniform Lissa must have noticed me looking at him, because she told me silently that he was going to be on duty and come with us.

I looked at our breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. I internally groaned, pancakes were always messy with my kids and I wanted them to look nice for my mom. I must have made a face, because the table laughed at me.

"I thought you loved pancakes Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Momma you don't like pancakes?" Andrei wailed.

"Can I have yours than?" Arina asked.

"No you have to share!" Andrei protested.

"No one gets mommy's pancake, because mommy does like pancakes. Mommy just doesn't like having to clean them off of you two," that got everyone to laugh. I filled their plates with pancakes and syrup, but made them promise to keep clean before letting them devour their breakfast. I swear if someone saw my kids eat they would think I was starving them, both of them could eat as much as I could. By the noises my kids made the Pancakes must have been good and I had my first bit, and they were amazing, Fire boy could cook but I knew he hadn't made these. I was going to ask who cooked these pancakes but Andrei beet me t it.

"Uncle Chrissie? Did you make these pancakes?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Andrei…" by my tone he could tell he was doing something wrong and his mouth snapped shut so he could swallow.

"Sorry Momma," he smiled apologetically at me, and I kissed his head.

"No Dimka made them!" an overly perky voice answered from across the table. Tasha had the largest smile on her face while she said this.

"Who's…"Andrei trailed off his nose wrinkling in concentration as he tried to pronounce Dimitri's Russian nick name. "Dim-Dimi-k." I laughed slightly and patted his back.

"It's Dimitri sweetheart" I told him ending his suffering. "And I didn't even know Dimitri could cook."

"Oh yes Dimka cooks all the time for me at home!" Tasha gushed squeezing Dimitri's hand above the table. I narrowed my eyes on their hands and gritted my teeth. I had to tear my eyes away from them when Adrian squeezed my leg.

"Oh Dimitri you should cook for Mommy, Andy and I!" Arina said enthusiastically. I think we all froze. Well Dimitri, Tasha, Adrian, Lissa and I. Eddy Mia and Christian kept their conversation going oblivious to the tension on our side of the table.

"Arina, you need to eat sweetie your grandma will be here soon." I said desperately trying to get her to stop talking.

"But Mommy I just-" I was saved from more of her embarrassing commentary by the door opening and my mom walking into the house.

Well I'm not sure if it was my mom, but she looked similar. The woman who walked into the house had a sleek straight red bob and wore denim skinny jeans, were they designer? And an off the shoulder purple top. With black boots, that actually had a heel.

"What the hell?" I said slightly louder than intended Andrei gasped and Arina cracked up laughing

"Momma that's a bad word!" Andrei scolded. I didn't pay attention to them I was stunned. Was my mom wearing make-up?

"Rosemarie stop staring." my mom said annoyed her guardian mask was up that was the only indication that she was indeed Janine Hathaway.

I was lost for words but my kids weren't.

"Oh Grandma you look so pretty!" Andrei gushed and ran up to her. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Andrei," she replied.

Arina ran up next to her and hugged her leg. "You do look pretty!"

"Um, Mom you look-" I paused thinking for the right word. I could find one so I settled with "different."

"_Rose!" Lissa scolded through the bond._

I ignored her and blinked still stunned by my mom. "You look- but why?" I asked, apparently I was being rude, because Lissa intervened.

"What Rose means is you look very stunning!" Lissa complemented covering up for so called "rudeness". I didn't think I was rude I was just in complete shock.

"Thank you Princess," my mom said formally. Being at court we had to address all royals formally, not that I ever did with Lissa, but around others I had to. "Oh, Lady Ozera and Guardian Belikov, I didn't know you two were here." She turned to me, "I bet it's nice to see your old mentor again Rose."

I physically flinched from the reminder of our past relationship as student and mentor (well actually it was quite a bit more than that), and murmured under my breath, "Oh yeah ecstatic." My mom didn't hear me and turned to greet the others at the table, barely even glancing at Adrian. They had never got along; my mom had the nagging suspicion that Adrian was the father of my twins, even though I shot all her accusations down. Even then she thought the relationship between us was completely wrong and he was just a stuck up royal who took advantage of my kids and I.

"_Rose its 8:00 and we have to run some errands before the appointment at 12:00" Lissa reminded my silently._

"Well Mom Lissa and I have to run, but I'm not sure if the kids are finished eating or not." Arina had moved back to her seat at the table and resumed gobbling down her pancakes.

"It's fine Rose I'll stay here with them. You can leave, I'm not completely helpless." I bit back all my sarcastic comments that were forming in my head.

Lissa stood up, wearing white shorts and a white ribbed tank top. To add color to her outfit on her feet she wore light blue gladiator sandals with multiple buckles climbing up past her ankles. She kissed Christian and came to stand next the where I was purse in hand ready to leave. My mom had taken my place at the table and put Andrei next to his sister so he could finish his breakfast. I squatted down between their chairs and kissed Andrei's forehead. "Please be good while you at your grandmas ok?"

Andrei nodded not able to talk because his mouth was full. "Arina?" she hadn't said anything.

She batted her eyelashes at me and smiled "OK mommy." She extended her arms out to me and I pulled her tightly against myself and kissed her cheek.

"I love you two," I called out in a final goodbye.

"Love you too" they both called back. I bit my lip as I moved to stand next to Eddie and Lissa, who were both ready to leave. I always got nervous, whether I left my kids with Lissa, Adrian, my mom, or the court daycare, I always hated being away from them.

As we left the building Eddie immediately snapped into guardian mode, and trailed a couple feet behind us.

Lissa's errand ended up being wedding related, big surprise. I almost would have rather it had been court political stuff, well almost, but not quite. Lissa had been named the queens' successor a couple months back. Which was great and I was so proud of Lissa she would be a great queen. The only bad thing being Lissa had to attend queen-to-be "classes" with queen bitch. Which I guess are beneficial, but they were never on a fixed schedule. Whenever the Queen requested her presence Lissa was to drop everything she was doing and report to her.

Though as Lissa's wedding came closer and closer the Queen had called Lissa to her Less and Less. Maybe she isn't such a Bitch, maybe. Not that she approved of Lissa's marriage. She still very much dislikes Christian but gave up try to separate them.

So our first stop was the flower shop of doom, yes I even gave it a name. Due to the fact that Lissa could spend hours in there looking at every flower in the place twice! And still be unsure. And that wouldn't be so bad if she didn't scrutinize ever flower as if it were an undiscovered Van Gogh, and then ask me for a detailed opinion, when I quite honestly was asleep sitting on a stack of soil, bored out of my mind.

I heard a quiet groan from Eddie behind us, but Lissa hadn't noticed as she bounced into the store, for an unknown reason, excited about being in this flower shop for the thirteenth time this month. While she wasn't looking I turned to Eddie and pointed my fingers to my head in a mock gun and pretended to shot myself. He stifled a laughed with a cough trying to keep his composure.

Thankfully, setting a new record Lissa only spent an hour there before we moved to the next stops. We went to about four different places not spending much time in each, but that also didn't mean I wasn't bored stiff. As we left the last store and made our way over to Court doctor's office I could tell, even with Lissa blocking her emotions from me, that she was nervous. Eddie didn't know the reason we had came here, so I had to give her a silent pep talk so he wouldn't over hear.

Eddie and I went to sit in the waiting room as Lissa checked in. "Holy shit! If we do anymore wedding shopping today I might actually implode." I whispered to Eddie.

He finally let his guard down enough to reply," I know what you mean, that last shop almost made me want to bring out the razor blades and lemon juice."

I laughed as Lissa came over to sit by us. "What's so funny?" she asked.

I looked at Eddie for help, but the traitor had his guardian mask on and was looking around the room, as if a strigoi would pop out of nowhere. I turned back to Lissa and smiled "Eddie and his guardian mask. I've been trying to trick him out of it all day" I lied. I poked Eddie, and, being ticklish, he couldn't help but to laugh.

Lissa laugh a little, but her nervousness was laced through it. We didn't have to wait long before a doctor came out and called Lissa's name. Lissa and I moved over to the doctor and she introduced herself as Dr. Eltsina. She took us back to a room that was completely white with only plain white posters with thick black lettering covering the rooms' stark walls. Each poster had a different medical fact or medical cause on them and I took it as a personal challenge to read all of them before the Doctor was finish setting up equipment.

Looking at Lissa laying down brought back memories when I was pregnant with my twins, I remember how terrified I was. I didn't have anyone besides Adrian who I could tell. I made Adrian come with me to my first ultrasound to find if I was pregnant or not. He held my hand the whole time, and I wasn't gripping lightly either, I was holding on to his hand for dear life. But he never complained he just sat there and rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down, and when the doctor told me I really was pregnant I broke down crying not caring that the old Rose Hathaway would never cry. Adrian held me the whole time letting me cry myself out before taking me back to my dorm. Looking at Lissa now I knew she would need someone to hold her hand, her reaction probably won't be like mine. She'll probably be ecstatic, but I know how it feels to be alone in this.

I silently moved to Lissa's side and took her hand, she looked up at me surprised, but gratefully took it squeezing it hard as the doctor spread cold gel on her exposed stomach.

"_Thank you Rose," Lissa thanked silently. _

The room was silent, all eyes glued to the screen. The first thing we heard was a faint beating sound, and we all knew what that was.

"Princess, that's your baby's heart beat." Dr. Eltsina told us. Lissa broke out in a large smile, showing her fangs and all.

"My baby?" Lissa squeaked.

"Yes Princess, it looks like you're about seven weeks pregnant."

Lissa let out a happy squeal before pulling me in for a hug. "Congratulations Lissa!" I told her it was slightly muffled due to the fact she still had me in her tight hug.

The doctor wiped the gel from Lissa's stomach and gave her books. Boy! Did she ever give her books, more than I got, on pregnancy and babies. She also got heaps of vitamins she had to take, before we could leave.

Lissa practically skipped out of the room and back to the waiting room where Eddie sat. He was surprised by Lissa's apparent mood change." What happened back there?" he asked Lissa.

She broke out into another teeth flashing grin." I'm pregnant!" She squealed. Eddie gave her a tight hug and told her congratulations and we moved out of the doctor's office.

"So when are you going to tell Christian?" I asked Lissa.

"Right now," she replied happily. I gave her a flimsy excuse about going to the gym and we hugged and went our separate ways, Eddie following her home.

I envied her she was excited to tell people she was pregnant and no one would look down at her for being so, maybe a little because she and Christian weren't married, but not a lot. I wasn't excited about telling anyone I was terrified about how they would react and regard me after they knew. Lissa would still have respect even though she was pregnant, I had to work hard and earn mine back after having my twins. Most of all I'm jealous that she gets to tell Christian that she going to have a baby, where I couldn't, because the love of my life and the father of my kids left me.

* * *

**OK so I know there wasn't like any Dimitri in it, but I promise the next chapter will have so much more of him… and Adrian. Tell me how you felt! Give me some ideas, commentary, anything. I just want to hear from you guys! Reviews= happy author Thank guys! I'll update soon. I promise. **


	6. I miss this Us

**Sorry It's been A week since I last Updated but I hope this looooong! chapter will make up for it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (same as last time)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE-I MISS THIS. US.**

After leaving Lissa I went straight to the gym to sweat out this anger I had. I wasn't mad at Lissa. I could never be mad at Lissa. I was mad at Dimitri. I'm always mad at Dimitri, not only because he left me and our kids he doesn't know about, but because he screwed me over royally, and comes back and wants to be friends? Oh Hell No! I mean honestly what did he expect me to say?

The court had a large gym, one that put the academy's' to shame. It had three floors each one for a specific activity lifting, sparing and recreation. Who said vampires don't play basketball? It had two outdoor tracks and an indoor one in the building next to the gym. There was an outdoor sparing area in the center of the track and another lifting area. I went to the locker room to change; every guardian at court had a locker room, the moroi did also, but it was in a different locker room, and they had to request theirs. It's not like many moroi really worked out. I quickly changed into black track shorts with bright blue strips on the sides and my black sports bra. I shoved my feet into blue Nikes, tied my hair into a messy bun and went outside to runs laps.

Even through my pregnancy, until my doctor told me to slow down, I kept up a routine of running during any time I could. I've gotten really fast none of the other guardians would even race with me anymore in fear of being beaten by a girl. Today, being so mad, and I was almost positive Lissa's darkness was making my anger worse; I pushed myself harder than I normally would. I probably looked crazy to the other guardians on and around the track, my face wore a permanent scowl and I could tell I was sweating like crazy as I passed guardian after guardian on the track , but I guess because it was me they shrugged it off.

I was on my tenth lap around when I felt a presence making its way closer to me. I ran faster not wanting to be disturbed, but the person only sped up to match me in speed. What the hell? I tried to ignore the person, but they were directly behind me. I could practically feel their breath on the back of my neck. I stopped suddenly, annoyed, and whipped around and gave the person my best "Rose Hathaway" glare, when I noticed who it was I scowled further.

"What is your problem?" I growled at Dimitri. He wore an amused smile that I wished I could punch right off his face.

"I just wanted to talk," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Talk..? Now? If you haven't noticed I'm kind of in the middle of working-out." I gestured to my appearance. He looked me up and down. As if he actually did just realize what I was wearing. If I wasn't smart I would say he was checking me out. "Anyway…" I said getting his attention again. "We did talk, and I don't want to talk again." I turned and tried to continue my run, but he refused to leave me alone.

"Rose we have not talked. You've yelled, but no talking actually took place," he said in a matter-a-fact tone. I pushed myself to run faster before I had a lapse in self control, but he followed me and before I could stop myself I turned around brought my hand back and let it snap forward and hit him in the face. Hard.

I knew I was over reacting, but I can't even describe how good it felt how good to hit him after all the shit he's done to me. I know I didn't break anything, but he would have a bad bruise in the morning and that was good enough for me. Dimitri let out a string of what I assume were Russian cuss words. Thinking I got my message across I turned and started running again. I kind of suspected Dimitri to follow me again, but was even more surprised when he tackled me onto the track.

"What the fuck!" I spat angrily.

"Well obviously your angry with me and if you want to throw punches then fine we'll-" I knew what he was going to say, but was already mad that he had been sneaky enough to tackle me by surprise so before he finished I kneed him, not hard enough to do damage, but more than enough to hurt, between the legs. He flinched and loosened his hold on me enough for me to shove him away and get to my feet.

"Well... Only if you insist..." I stood a couple feet away from him taking a defensive stance, which turned out to be smart. It seems like Dimitri had gotten a lot faster than the last time we had fought. Thinking of Dimitri and I fighting brought back tons of painful memories from the academy that I worked so hard to keep under lock in key at the back of my mind. Being distracted by the memories gave Dimitri an opening that he gladly took, and before I knew it his fist came fly towards my face, which I just barley dodged. I might have dodged his punch, but not a second later his foot came at my chest and made me stumble back a few feet. I kept my balance and attempted a round house kick which he dodge nearly shoving me to the ground in the process. I threw a combination of punches, almost all of them hitting him hard, I could tell from his face he was trying to hide the shock of how much stronger a fighter I was.

A small crowd was forming around us. I guess Rose Hathaway and her old mentor, Dimitri Belikov, no less, would be enough to draw some attention. I didn't let the audience bother me as I fought hard to block the kicks and punches Dimitri threw at me. He threw a punch at me that caused me to stumble and he took my moment of weakness to swoop in using the full force of his body to throw me off balance so he could kick my legs out from under me and pin me to the ground, holding my hands above my head. He leaned over me, kneeling with his knees on either side of my waist.

"Are you ready to talk now?" He asked. We were both panting from exertion, the heat outside not helping any.

I know it was wrong, but I pulled some of Lissa's darkness out of the bond to help me. There was no way in hell I would let Dimitri win this. I gripped the hands he used to hold me down and used it as leverage to twist my body to the side and kick one of legs out then the other. He fell on top of me with a grunt, but I quickly rolled us over so I was straddling him, actually sitting so he couldn't use my move against me. Mockingly I pinned his arms above his head.

"I will never be ready to talk to you," I hissed standing up. I kept my eyes on Dimitri's ignoring the claps and cheers of the guardians around me.

"Rose…" Dimitri tried. I turned around and speed walked to the locker rooms. Once I was in there, I thought, I had lost him.

I quickly showered and changed back into my day clothes. I left my wet hair down so it could air dry and moved from the locker room. I felt a lot calmer and more than a little bit hungry. Maybe I'll call Adrian and we can go eat somewh-

I stopped walking when I noticed Dimitri leaning against the gym wall right by the door. I sighed; he wasn't going to give up was he?

He had his arms and ankles crossed and his guardian mask up. Not that I would've repeat this to anyone, but DAMN! Did he look good. He looked like the Russian god I had stupidly fell in love with when I was seventeen. He was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that, because he arm muscles were so large, hugged his arms in the most delicious way imaginable. He wore dark denim jeans and black boots, his hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck. Even though I did admit he looked sexy, how was he not melting in this heat?

I didn't want him to ruin my new found happy mood so I left the gym through the back entrance as I did I called Adrian and arranged for him to meet me at the new sushi restaurant in court. He arrived there before me and waited with the hostess who was ready to show us our table once I had gotten there.

Adrian was no Dimitri, in fact they were opposites, but he did look good in his own way. Adrian wore a white oxford shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into dark denim jeans, and white loafers. His hair was in its usual perfected disarray. Usually I wouldn't look twice at a guy with anything close to this look, but Adrian was my exception. There had always been something about him that drew me and held me there, more than spirits charm.

As we were shown our table people pointedly stared at us, though mostly everyone at court knew about our relationship, it's not like we hid it, just most people, like my mother, disapproved.

She gave us our menus, not that I bothered looking. I didn't really like sushi, unless California rolls counted and according to Adrian they didn't, but he however did like sushi. The few times we came here Adrian would order a variety of food, including California rolls as back up, that I more often than not needed, and forced me to try everything So when the waitress came over I told her my drink order and let Adrian handle the rest.

"So… what'd you order?" I asked knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Ah… Little Dhampir, you know you don't get to know that." He took my hand, which was resting on the table, and laced his fingers through mine. I smiled looking at our hands. I missed this. Us. Why did we break up? Oh, yeah because of me.

"So how are you holding up?" I knew what he was asking, but he feigned confusion.

"Holding up?" I asked innocently playing with his fingers, avoiding his gaze.

"Rose…" he warned.

"I'm fine Adrian." He raised an eyebrow. DAMIT! It had been three years and I still hadn't been able to learn how to do that.

"Really, I am. I just wish he would stop trying to talk to me." Adrian was about to say something else, but just then our food came.

I didn't even attempt to eat with chopsticks. After trying and epically failing at eating with them many times, and actually getting so frustrated I broke a pair, Adrian had banned me from further use.

I ate another California roll as Adrian asked me another question. "What do you mean he keeps trying to talk to you?" He asked concerned.

"Well" I said swallowing. "He keeps trying to "talk" to me for us to be "friends", but I just want him to leave me the hell alone." "Now what should I try next?" I asked successfully changing the subject.

The rest of our lunch continued like this; Adrian making me eat weird and unusual fish, me not even remotely liking them and drinking mass amounts of my drink, and Adrian laughing at all the faces I made. In-between all of this we fit in some conversation, thankfully the subject of Dimitri didn't come up again. And about an hour later at around two o'clock I found myself walking back to my apartment with Adrian's fingers laced through my own.

When we reached my door he reached for the door handle, but I moved blocking his path to the door with my back and facing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He smiled innocently showing his dimples. "With you…" he trailed off, pulling me into a kiss killing off any protests I had on my tongue. I hadn't wanted to do anything with Adrian until we talked about what happened last time, but the way he was kissing me was making it hard to remember exactly why I didn't want this. Forgetting all my earlier protests I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. His fingers braided themselves into my halfway dried hair as his other hand found the door handle and pushed it open. We stumbled backwards into my apartment, Adrian kicking the door closed, and landing on my couch, him on top of me. We had to pull away to breath, but he trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

"Adrian..." I couldn't help but halfway moan as he sucked on the side of my neck.

"Hmm" he hummed not moving his lips from my neck.

"Adrian… we need to talk," I told him hoping my voice sounded serious. Apparently it did, because Adrian sighed and sat up, pulling me up with him.

"I know..." he said running a hand through his messy hair. "Look Rose… I'm sorry."

I blinked. He was sorry? "You're… Sorry..?" I questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "I pushed you too far. I knew how you felt and I know you can't help how you feel, and I'm fine with that now."

"Adrian." I pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned after his initial shock and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's not your fault; you had every right to be mad. You love me so much, and have helped me so much, and I can't return that. I can't love you as much as you love me." I said into his shoulder.

He pulled me back, his hands on my shoulders, and kissed me softly. "Rose I don't care," I wanted to protest, but I held my tongue waiting for him to finish. "I know you love me, not as much as you loved him…" I winced and the reminder of how I felt for Dimitri, "but I don't care I can wait for you."

"But Adrian you have been waiting. Three years, and I still can't…" I trailed off. He knew what I meant. It had been three years since Dimitri left me and even though Adrian loved me and proved it time and time again. I still couldn't be with him, physically... The last time we tried a couple weeks ago I couldn't go through with it, and he had gotten upset with me, that's why we broke up. And I still don't know if I would be able to ever be with him after Dimitri.

"Rose. I. Don't. Care." He said pointedly. "You're worth it." How could he say that? I'm not worth anything. That's why Dimitri left me. "Stop." He said harshly.

"What?" I whispered.

"You are worth it. I can tell you're blaming yourself for Belikov's decisions, and your wrong he messed up not you." I tried to look down but he wouldn't allow me to, he cupped my face and looked into my eyes "I love you" he breathed and I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was.

"I love you too" I said and he kissed me again, but this wasn't as heated as the first one, but passionate and sweet.

The rest of my afternoon consisted of Adrian and I laying on my couch talking and watching TV, just enjoying each other's company. Though there was a lot of kissing and some clothing removal it never went too far.

Dinner time came all too quickly and I was dreading it. I knew Dimitri would be there and I did not want to see him, not after mine and Adrian's talk and what happened out on the track. Maybe he'll completely ignore me… maybe.

"Come on Rose, time to eat, I know you're hungry." Adrian said trying to coax me off of the couch. He held his hands out to me; I was still lying on the couch refusing to get up while he stood next to me.

And I was hungry, I didn't eat much for lunch, sushi wasn't my favorite, but I did not want to go over there, so I shook my head and pulled him down on top of me kissing his neck. He didn't pull back right away, but brought my lips back to his before getting up practically and dragging me up with him to the door. I finally walked on my own to Lissa's door with a pout on my face. Adrian didn't pay me any attention and took my hand as we entered Lissa's apartment.

We were late, because of me, and everyone was already seated around the table. There was more room at the table since Arina and Andrei I weren't there. Thankfully Lissa and Christian sat across from Dimitri and Tasha and Eddie and Mia were next to them. So I didn't have to see Dimitri through-out our whole Dinner. Everyone was already engrossed in conversation as they ate all the pasta and salad Christian and Lissa had made, so Adrian and I sat in our seats without saying much. Adrian of course leaped into the conversation, something about a trip away from court, I'm not sure I wasn't really paying attention. I ate quietly and noticed how excited Lissa was. Our bond lit up with happiness and excitement, I guess Christian took the news well, and from the looks of it she was going to announce the news to the rest of the table. I was actually happy for her I know I was jealous earlier, but she was my best friend and I couldn't help but beam at the thought of her being a mother; she would be a great mom.

Of course Christian ruined my happy mood by practically yelling "Oh my god, Rose is that a hickey?" I tensed and could feel a scowl place it's self on my face. Even though I was mad I was a little shocked. Did I really have a hickey? I touch the side of my neck and winced.

"Ow, shit." I mumbled and raised my eyebrows at Adrian who had a smug smile on his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you knew" he defended.

"Aren't hickeys a little high school Rose?" Eddie teased.

"Not for you Castile," I teased back. Everyone laughed.

After a few more jokes about my hickey, thankfully, it wasn't the topic of conversation anymore, well mainly thanks to Lissa who felt my embarrassment and decided it was a good time for her announcement.

"Ok everyone," she stood up pulling a grumbling Christian up with her to get everyone's attention. "We have an announcement!" she smiled at Christian and squeezed his hand before turning back to everyone else. "We're having a baby!" she squealed, and everyone was congratulating her. Mia and Tasha both jumped up to hug her and were shooting question after question about the baby and her plans and when she found out and blah blah blah.

I felt Adrian wrap his arms around my waist and whisper "You don't seem surprised. Did you already know about this?"

"Yeah I went to her appointment with her this morning." I answered yawning. I looked at the clock. How was it only ten and I was already tired? It was probably from all that spirit I took from Lissa today.

"Maybe you should go home." Adrian suggested, but I shook my head, I liked watching Lissa talk about her baby excitedly. It's like I was live through Lissa since I wasn't as happy as she was when I found out I was pregnant. She was telling everyone about the appointment this morning, Tasha, Mia, and surprisingly Christian looked interested, but Dimitri and Eddie looked bored and more than ready to leave if it weren't for the girls. Through the conversation my head kept swaying and eventually it found Adrian's shoulder, and I gave in.

"I'm ready to go home," I told Adrian. He announced to everyone that we were leaving, and followed me to my apartment, not that I couldn't make it on my own, he was just being a gentleman. We kissed goodbye for a while in front of my door before he left to go to his own apartment.

I trudged in surprisingly tired and moved into my bedroom, placing my phone on its charger and changed into long purple stripped pajama bottoms and a short purple tank top. I moved to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, when I heard a knock at my front door. I walked to answer it, and was immediately frustrated at who it was. Why wouldn't he give up?

"What do you need now?" I asked impatiently instead of slamming the door in his face like I wanted to.

He sighed "Rose, can I come in?"

Against my better judgment I opened the door wider to allow him in. He moved past me silently, looking around my living room where pictures of my kids, and friends were. Right now he was looking at a picture of my kids, Adrian, and I. We were at the park, Lissa took the picture, I was sitting on a big yellow slide with a two year old Andrei in my lap laughing, and Adrian was standing beside me with Arina in his arms, who was hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. We were all smiling at the camera except for Arina since she was kissing Adrian. It was my favorite picture.

Suddenly Dimitri turned to me "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude and demanding when I talked to you earlier." He paused. "I just… When I came back I didn't think you would have kids or-"

I cut him off "Or what? Moved on? So you can move on, but I can't?" I asked my anger rising.

"That's not what I meant. It just hurt-"

I didn't allow him to finish again taking a step closer to him. "Hurt? No Dimitri you don't know what hurt is. I didn't use you. I didn't leave you alone. I didn't break your heart." I had to blink back tears. "You don't know-"

"Rose! Stop interrupting me" Dimitri took a step closer to me letting his anger seep through his words. I kept my mouth closed and glared at him my hands on my hips.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I swear you're infuriating to talk to sometimes! I'm sorry OK?" He yelled.

"I don't want your stupid apology!" I yelled moving to push him, but he grabbed my wrists before I could.

"Then what do you want?" he shouted getting in my face.

I don't know who moved first, but to be honest I didn't really care. The moment our lips connected all the anger towards Dimitri turned into pure lust. All that mattered now was Dimitri and his lips moving against my own.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I immediately granted. Our tongues twist together fighting for control, which I gladly let him take. My fingers, without me knowing pulled out the rubber band in his hair, and moved themselves into his silky hair.

I realized it wasn't Adrian that I missed but Dimitri. I missed this so much it hurt. I forgot how it felt to be with him, and now I never want to forget again. But all too soon our lips had to part so we could breath. We both pulled back panting and as soon as his lips were gone from mine my mind cleared, and the realization of what I had done came to me.

"You should leave," I barely managed to whisper. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" he asked. "I love you Roza, and I'm tired of pretending I don't, Seeing you with Ivishkov, I was so jealous and I- I had to tell you how I felt. " He stepped up to me again and kissed my lips and I could help, but respond. It was a short kiss, sweet.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. "And I'll do anything to get you back." He disappeared, before I could reply and left my apartment.

I numbly moved to my room and sat on my bed cross legged and broke down crying. I cried for Adrian. I had promised him I would be with him again and what I did with Dimitri made me realize I could never be with him, not when I felt like this for Dimitri. And I cried for my kids, even though Dimitri said he loved me now. What would happen if I tell him about our kids? Would he still love me? Or them? But mostly I cried for myself. I told myself I would never forgive him, that I would always hate him for leaving me and our kids, but kissing him made me realize I loved him too.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing this. Review please! And I put up a poll on what the sex of Lissa's baby should be. It's up to you! Please vote. THANK YOU! :D**


	7. Stay with me?

**Hey Guys I know I'm horrible for not updating sooner I really tried but I'm not using my laptop so sorry! **

**I would like to say thank you for all of you who reviewed I love you all sooooo much and a special thanks to **_**ashleylovez**_** your review was so nice! Thank you! =)**

**Well sadly I don't own Vampire academy that belongs to Rachelle Mead, but hey I do own Arina and Andrei **

**OH, and in my story court is on a human schedule just for the sake of my sanity I can't figure out all the times if it weren't. Thanks.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX-STAY WITH ME..?**

I think it was safe to say that last night was one of the worst nights of sleep of my life. First, I couldn't fall asleep because of the gut gnawing guilt I felt. I was afraid Adrian would visit my dreams, and I wasn't ready to see him yet. Second was the kiss, and damn was that a kiss, it dug up painful, and at the same time wonderful, feelings I thought I would never be able to experience again. It made me realize how deep my feelings for Dimitri actually ran, and that feeling this way I couldn't fairly be with Adrian when I felt like this toward someone I had promised I would forget. Third, thinking about the kiss all night caused me to think about seeing Dimitri again. Would he ignore me and pretend nothing happened between us? Would he be mad that I hadn't told him that I loved him too? Would he even show up tomorrow?

These questions plagued me all night until keeping me up, until around two in the morning I achieved my goal of dreamless sleep, which meant it was also Adrian-less. And that would have been great if I hadn't have woken up at six in the morning, not being able to return to instead of enjoying that fact I could sleep in, because Andrei wasn't here to wake me, I was wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for my alarm to go off at seven so I could start getting ready. Around six thirty I couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something productive and curl my hair. Why not? I wasn't going to be on duty because; Lissa insisted we all go on an out of court shopping trip. So Lissa had arranged to bring court guardians so Eddie and I could have the day in my bathroom with my curling iron heated up, I carefully curled and styled each strand of my hair, when I was finished I parted my hair to the left side so more hair was on my right shoulder. Curling my hair always took me a long time because of how long and thick it was so by the time I was moving on to my much neglected closet it was about seven thirty. I changed into a white racer backed dress, the neck line wasn't too low but it defiantly showed some cleavage. The hem of the dress was cut jaggedly just before knees, which created a unique design along the bottom. I slid a couple chucky black bracelets on my left wrist and a series of black necklaces each with different, but in a way similar, design around my neck. I laced my feet into three inch black heels with ties in the front, and then walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on the little make up I wore. When I was done I moved out of my room grabbing my cell phone and my purse putting my stake in it, even thought I wasn't on duty I still had to be prepared.

I was growing nervous about seeing Dimitri again, and to stall I decided to eat breakfast at my own house. I knew I needed to hurry, because of the shopping trip, and my kids would probably be over there by now. My mom texted me yesterday saying she had something "important" to do this morning and had to drop of the kids early. She sounded nervous when she told me, even over the phone. I thought more about my mom, her new look and the way she had been acting while eating some cereal at the slowest possible pace I could manage, until Lissa sent me a message.

"_Rose stop stalling, you can't avoid him forever, and if you don't hurry I think Arina might actually punch, Tasha…" _I guess she felt my flinch at the mention of stalling because _she added "sorry I kind of felt what u were feeling last night, I didn't get pulled in but I got images…" she said uneasily._

"_It's fine Lis, I'm coming." _I sighed in defeat and put away my bowl, resisting the urge to wash it, slowly. As soon as I entered the apartment I was ambushed by two squealing three-year-olds. I bent down to hug them both, surprised when I noticed Arina's angry expression. Oh yeah, Lissa had said she was mad at Tasha. What really surprised me was what she was wearing. Arina had on a light blue baby doll dress with white lace along the hem and cute ties on the straps, with cute white gladiator sandals. It took a lot to get my daughter into a dress, not that I would put her in one, with a really good reason. I was slightly appalled, but in awe that someone, besides myself got her to wear this, I don't even know how my mom pulled this off.

Andrei matched, yes I said matched, I had no clue what is going on with my mom, his sister in light blue shorts, white polo and white sneakers. I had to admit, matching aside, he looked adorable I pulled him into my arms since he had his arms raised up to me, and hugged him close my chest. I hated being away from them, even for only a night.

"I missed you momma!" he laughed as I kissed his cheeks. Arina stood in front of me her arms crossed and a scowl prominent on her face.

"What's wrong with you princess," I leant down to scope her up in my other arm, but she wiggled away and stomped off angrily back to the table.

"Arina, I asked you a question!" I told her sternly. She was already in her chair again and I sat next to her, where I guessed Andrei was sitting, and held him in my lap. He laid his head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair absentmindedly. I focused on Arina not allowing my eyes to wander to the person sitting directly across from me.

"_Rose, you're being rude," _Lissa scolded mentally.

"Hey everyone" I said with a large smiled to everyone, which surprisingly didn't include Adrian, just to appease Lissa. Where was he? Not that I really wanted to see him.

"_Happy? Where's Adrian? And why is my daughter so mad? Didn't you say it was something about Tasha?"_ I questioned Lissa.

"_Adrian got called down by the queen he won't be going shopping with us today and Arina well she-" _

Lissa didn't get to finish because Arina chose that moment to speak. "Where do babies come from?"

My hand stopped moving through Andrei's hair as I took in her question and I was sure my face went blank. Where the hell had she gotten this question from?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked tightly eying Christian, he probably had something to do with this.

"Hey! Don't look at me Rose, It was Tasha who was talking about babies," he defended himself with his hands raised in surrender.

I turned to Tasha with raised eyebrows in question, but I really wanted to cuss her out and for a lot more than putting this question in Arina's head.

"Sorry Rose, I was just telling everyone that Dimitri and I were thinking of having a baby and…" I tuned out the rest of her sentence. A baby? What the fuck! What the hell did this mean?

"_Rose…" Lissa said warningly. "Calm down."_

Apparently during my angry questioning Tasha had shut up and Arina was now talking.

"What Arina?" I asked a little more than annoyed.

"Will you tell me 'cause no one will," she whined. I shook my head.

"Later. OK?" she huffed and surprisingly didn't argue more on the subject. Thank god, because I wanted nothing more than to escape at this moment. I looked at the empty bowls in front of my kids and used that as a good enough excuse to leave. No one really paid any attention to me; they were talking about the shopping trip. I stood up placing Andrei in his chair and grabbed both their bowls and moved into the kitchen.

I dropped the bowls into the sink jumping at the loud sound they made; I leaned against the sink sighing deeply. What the hell was up with Dimitri? First he wanted to be friends, and then he says he loves me and now he's all lovey-dovey with Tasha. Why did he even kiss me yesterday?

My internal questioning was interrupted by someone behind me. I was almost positive it was Dimitri; no one else would know I was upset, besides Lissa who I could tell was worried but still seated at the table.

"Rose about Tasha-"

I stopped him. "It's none of my business." I told him not turning to face him.

"Don't say that" he reached to touch my shoulder, but saw me flinch and quickly retraced his hand.

I turned around suddenly, not know how close he was. He was only inches from me; I looked up at him, studying his features. That's when I noticed the bruise. Under his right eye was a faint purple bruise, not as noticeable as I thought it would be. During our fight knowing I had cause him pain, finally, after all these years, brought me pleasure, but I think that was the darkness talking partially because now all that bruise brought me was sadness. Sadness because I had allowed myself to hurt someone I loved, yes loved. Even though Dimitri screwed me over I still loved him.

I had to suppress the urge to brush my fingers over his bruise. I may, like I said, love him, but he did in fact screw me over, and I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. I sighed and side stepped him, I couldn't be this close to him and keep a hold on my self-control.

"Dimitri about last night-"

It was his turned to cut me off "You regret it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes..." I said tightly. "One kiss doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that you left me, it doesn't change the fact that you're with Tasha, and it doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you anymore." My voice started strong and firm, but ended in weak whispers that sound broken.

In one swift moment Dimitri had me trapped against a counter and my face cupped in between his hands. "But you can trust me," he pleaded. His eyes hardened with resolve and I knew he was about to kiss me again. "And I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"Don't-"I whimpered weakly right before he kissed me. I might as well have yelled "kiss me!" me voice sounded so weak and unconvincing I couldn't hide the fact I wanted to kiss him too.

His lips crashed on mine creating the wonderful friction that I so desperately wanted. This kiss was another hungry and lustful one. I couldn't think about anything while I was kissing him. Not about my kids or any of the people in the dining room. All I knew was I never wanted Dimitri's lips to leave mine.

Without me knowing one of my hands were tangled in his silky hair and the other was underneath his shirt tracing the lines of his abs. His hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him, which I completely didn't mind. I had to stand on my toes to kiss him, even in my heels. Noticing this he lifted my up on the counter, gracefully, and moved to stand between my legs, wrapping his arms around my waist. While he did this he never left my lips, but we eventually had to breathe, and our lips separated, but his never left me. Instead he kissed across my jaw and down my neck, he left a trail of blazing skin where he kissed and I found myself leaning my head back to give him more access. I was done with breathe, right now it seemed like such a chore, and was about to pull his lips back to mine when someone cleared their throat.

Dimitri jumped away from me, thankfully it was only Lissa, but not knowing she knew he began to blurt out excuses, very un-Dimitri like.

"Dimitri-" I stopped him hopping off the counter. "She knows," I said simply and moved to Lissa's side. She stood with her arms over her chest in a disapproving manner. Clad in a white cotton dress with an empire waist and black chiffon shoulder straps and hem. On her feet she donned black ballet flats.

"_Rose… What if someone else caught you two? How would you explain that? I thought you were going to tell him to leave you alone?"_ She sent question after question my way until I cover my ears and let out a mini yelp.

"Lis enough, I'll talk to you later, just gives us a few minutes ok?" I said out loud for Dimitri's benefit.

"_Fine, but hurry everyone is ready to leave."_ With that she walked out and I turned my attention to Dimitri.

"We'll talk about this later ok?" I pleaded with my eyes. I really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and just nodded. We both walked out of the kitchen to everyone in the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Finally what took you guys so long? Were you to making-out it there?" Eddie said laughing. Dimitri, who was still at my side, and I stiffened.

_Rose breathe it's a joke. Now laugh before they think that's what you two were doing. Lissa commanded through the bond._

"Ha very mature Eddie," I let out a strangled laugh and moved back to the table to grab my purse. "So are we shopping or what?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" Mia answered enthusiastically. She had Andrei in her arms, and Arina was being held by Christian, who looked like he was being conned into something, by the tortured look on his face. I sighed and moved to him. He was such a push-over he would give Arina and Andrei anything if they asked sweetly enough, especially Arina. She was really good at sweet-talking people.

"Christian whatever she wants say no." I told him but he sighed.

"How can you say no to that cute face?" he said. It was true Arina had the puppy dog eyes and pout mastered, she really was like me.

I laughed. "It's easy when you have to wake that "cute face" up every morning while she kicks and screams. Now what does she want?"

"A puppy"

I ripped Arina out of his arms as soon as he uttered those words. "What? Do not tell me you were about to buy her one?" I asked outraged. A puppy? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Well..." he looked down ashamed to have been conned by a three-year-old. I rolled my eyes.

"Arina you know you cannot have a puppy. Now it's not nice to manipulate Uncle Chrissie," I scolded. "Even if he is too dumb to say no" I murmured loudly enough for him to hear.

Arina giggled loudly at that, and I smiled down at her. At that moment three guardians came through the door. I knew all of them, Guardians Thomas, Titov, and Nikitin. They introduced themselves and then went straight into guardian mode and showed us our way to the vans at the front of court. Because of the size of our group we had to take two vans out of court. I Didn't get to chose then van I was in they already had one with two children's seats in it so I went to buckle them both in before everyone piled into the van. All the moroi went into the first van along with guardian Titov and Nikitin. Though I was not pleased with this, I wanted to be with Lissa, but she assured me she would be safe. I sat in the very back row of the van in between the two of my kids. While Eddie and Dimitri sat in the two single seats in the second row, and Guardian Thomas drove.

The car ride was three hours long and I don't know how my kids lasted through the whole ride without complaining. The rest of us spoke strategy, even though Eddie, Dimitri and I wouldn't be guarding we still had to be prepared. I think my kids were too busy listening to our conversation to complain. Anything guardian related always caught their interest. Every once in a while Arina more often than Andrei would throw in a question and I .

would have to cut her off before she talked our ears off.

When we finally arrived I moved to unbuckle Andrei and Dimitri did Arina, because she requested it. I smiled to myself, because of how much she liked him. We all moved in a cluster into the shopping center before breaking up into groups. Lissa, Mia, and Tasha went with guardian Titov and Thomas then the guys went off together with Guardian Nikitin. And I was going to go by myself to the soft playground with my kids, but at the last minute Dimitri decided to come with me and I couldn't say no because Arina was too happy to have him with her, even Andrei was excited. Everyone split up and decided to meet up at Dave&Busters for lunch at two, it was now twelve.

Walking there Arina was chattering happily in Dimitri's ear and Andrei would jump in their conversation every now and then. I would laugh at their jokes and answer questions, but other than that I just listened to them talk. Once we got to the playground Dimitri and I were both forcibly pulled in to play with them. I don't even know how many games I played with my kids, and Dimitri. At one point Arina fell off a slide she was climbing and hurt her arm, being the closest to her Dimitri got to her first and bent down to her.

He gently took her arm to look at it, there was no blood, but she was sniffling. I had to laugh at what he said next. To any other little girl it would have been sweet to see, but with my daughter it was funny. "Aw Arina don't cry" he kissed her forehead and helped her stand back up.

She withdrew her arm and glared at him. "I'm not crying, only babies cry." I made my way over laughing slightly. "Right mommy?" she turned to me smiling proudly.

"Yeah princess, now go play with Andrei," I said kissing her head, and I watched as she ran off.

"Wow Rose, she's just like you," he said from behind me. I turned and he was smiling down at me.

"Well she is my daughter." We went to sit down on the benches they had for parents and watched them play with each other.

"But Andrei he so…" he looked for the right word. "Not you" I laughed.

"I know he's like his dad." I froze. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Dimitri, probably noting my discomfort, thankfully didn't ask me about it.

We didn't talk about any of our kisses or our problems we just had fun playing with and watching our kids. So when it was one Andrei, surprisingly in Dimitri's arms and Arina in my own, we went to Dave&Busters to find everyone else. They were all waiting at the front for us. Mia Tasha and Lissa had bags at their feet; it looks like they had a great time. I would have liked to shop, but I would much rather be with my kids having fun and shopping was not their idea of fun, somehow they didn't inherit that gene from me.

"Finally, we're starving over here!" Christian wailed. I walked over to him and smacked the back of his head discreetly, well I thought I had.

"Momma no hitting!" Andrei giggled from Dimitri's arms. I laughed and turned to him.

"What?" I shrugged. "I didn't hit him," I said innocently.

"Yeah you did Mommy!" Arina chimed in. I tickled her making her giggle loudly. "I take it back Mommy!" she gasped and I stopped tickling her and hugged her close to me in return she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. "Do we get to play games?" she asked with her arms still around me.

"Yes, but you have to eat first." I told her just as the waitress showed us our table.

We had a private room, like the one you would normally reserve for parties. It makes it easier on the guardians if we are in an enclosed area. The table was larger than Lissa's so everyone could space out where they sat, but instead everyone just ended up conjugating at one side. Lissa and Christian sat on the right side one chair down from the end of the table. Then to the right of them were Eddie and Mia and across them were two booster seats where my kids would sit and I sat to the left of them and surprisingly Dimitri sat on the other side while Tasha was across from us. This time Andrei wanted to sit beside me and Arina wanted to talk to Dimitri.

Unlike the other meals since Dimitri got here I talked and was an active part in the conversation, instead of sitting back and listening. Even my kids were a part of the conversation, talking about the play ground, until Andrei started teasing Arina about crying when she fell. It was hard for me not to laugh at Arina's furious face, usually she was the one making jokes about Andrei and him turning it back on her was funny. I had to tell him to stopped before a full out battle between the two started. We stayed there talking more than eating until almost four, when Arina commented about playing the video games downstairs.

All hell broke loose after that Eddie and Christian were betting on who could win the most points, while everyone was laughing at them. They were shouting comments and comebacks at each other, keeping them pg for my kids, no one what to face the wrath of Rose Hathaway if her kids learned another bad word.

As soon as we got our game cards with the money to play on them Christian and Eddie ran off down the escalader I had to hold Arina back she wanted to run off with them, but I didn't want her to get lost. We rode down the elevator, because Arina decided it was cooler. So Arina Andrei, Dimitri, since Andrei decided he wanted him to come with us, Tasha, because the bitch wouldn't leave his side, and I went down the elevator. Lissa and Mia took it apron themselves to make sure Christian and Eddies don't kill themselves, and followed them down the escalader along with Guardians Titiov and Nikitin, Guardian Thomas followed us. Arina dashed to the first game she found, a racing game, she hopped in the driver's seat, but couldn't reach the petals so I had to put her in my lap so she could steer and I did the petals.

After our third game of racing the computer she got frustrated and forced Tasha, Dimitri, and Andrei to race her. Dimitri mirrored mine and Arina's position with Andrei and we all raced for I don't know how long until Tasha complained and whined for Dimitri to take pictures with her. He gave me Andrei as he went to appease Tasha winking at me as me as he went by. My heart fluttered and a small smile placed itself momentarily on my face, but I quickly got rid of it. No stupid heart, you're not supposed to flutter for Dimitri.

"Let's go play skee ball!" Arina announced hoping out of my lap and pulling me to the machine.

The rest of the day continued like that Arina and Andrei would announce a game they wanted to play then would pull me with them. Dimitri and Tasha would come around every once and a while, but I could tell she was trying to keep him away from my kids and I. I didn't pay much attention to them, but around six everyone met back up again. Eddie and Christian were playing there last game, Dance Dance revolution, and it looked like they had been playing for a while because they were both sweating and looked tired. We just caught the end were Eddie crushed Christian, but I did catch enough to know Christian sucked at that game, he looked awkward and overwhelmed as he tried, but failed, at stepping on the right arrows.

"Yes! I'm the master!" Eddie shouted and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, Eddie you're the master at video games..." Mia said sarcastically. I laughed along with Lissa, Tasha, and Dimitri. Christian and Eddie were too busy shout insults at each other, and talking about what their tie breaker game would be.

"Whoa, no we're leaving, we can have the tie breaker another time," I said before they ran off again.

"What-" Christian and Eddie complained.

"No arguing, we're leaving. Now. Everyone else is tired." I said sternly.

Eddie laughed "You're such a mom Rose."

"Really did you think of that all on your own, or was it the kids in my arms that gave it away?" I said sarcastically, gesturing to Arina and Andrei who were both in my arms almost asleep.

"Ha. Very funny Hathaway," he said ruffling my hair as everyone laughed.

We all filed back into our vans and sped off back to court. Within minutes my kids were asleep, and no one talked in our van, it was silent I guess no one wanted to wake them up. About an hour and a half into the ride Arina woke up and demanded food, which woke up a hungry Andrei as well. So both vans went through a Taco bell drive through so everyone could eat. I love Taco bell, court didn't have one, I don't know how lived without it.

After they got their food they were fine the rest of the ride and went back to sleep. It felt like minutes when we reached court I was tired and it was only nine. I couldn't image how sleepy my kids were. So as gently as I could I took them out of their seat and carried them out of the van. I was having trouble getting out of the van and not jostling them until two hands took Arina out of my arms. I was going to protest, but Dimitri put his fingers to his lips to shush me and gestured to a very asleep Arina. We were the last ones down by the vans. I wonder why Tasha would just leave him.

We made it to my door both of us making sure to be very quiet as to not wake up my kids. Entering my apartment I set down my purse and Took Arina from Dimitri to put both of them in their beds. When I came back he was sitting on my couch waiting for me. I guess he wanted to talk about earlier.

"OK Dimitri I know you want to talk so go ahead," I said with more ice in my tone than had intended. I was standing beside the couch with my arms crossed.

"Please Rose don't be mad just listen," he pleaded taking a big step closer to me.

I back up holding out a hand, "don't Dimitri." I said I didn't want him to get too close or we would end up, kissing like last time, and I would break. He had that effect on me.

"Rose?" he asked raising an eyebrow to me.

"You can't keep kissing me like that like in the kitchen, it isn't fair to-"

"Fair to whom Rose, you or Ivashkov?" he said spitting out Adrian's name like a cuss word. Was he jealous?

I was a little stunned at his tone "B-both of us, and not to mention Tasha. Dimitri she's your girlfriend you two are going to have… _kids _together. You're not being fair to her either." I choked out the word kids. "This," I gestured between us. "Is wrong."

"No this isn't, and you know that. I can't stay away from you Rose, not anymore, and I can tell you can't stay away from me either. I don't love Tasha and she knows that. We didn't decide to have kids and she knows that too. I don't know why she made that announcement. I swear Rose-"

I stopped him. He was actually starting to convince me, and that thought was scary. I had never thought I would have feelings for Dimitri again I thought I was over this, over him. So this whole situation is so frustrating. Why can't I control my emotions? "Just stop" I whispered looking down, he pulled me close to him, know how I felt and wrapped his arms around me. Giving up, I leaned my head on my chest, and breathed in his sent. Before speaking the words I knew were wrong but felt completely right.

"Stay with me..?"

"Always..." he whispered back kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Hey well there it is guys. Sorry I was rushed towards then end do if there are mistakes that's why. Don't forget to VOTE people! THANK YOU ALL! :)**


	8. Alot more than sleeping

**I know you probably all hate me for taking so long to update, and all I can say is I'm soooooooo very sorry. I have been super busy and it doesn't help I've been using my friends computer. I should be getting my own soon so that will help lots. But this chapter for some reason was hard to write. I dunno…**

**All you Dimitri Lovers, like me, will absolutely LOVE this chapter.**

**I hope you like this. Enjoy.**

**OH and I always forget those disclaimers, maybe it's because I'm jelly that Richelle Mead owns VA and all its characters. Yupp that's defiantly why. Well at least I have Arina and Andrei. =) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-A LOT MORE THAN SLEEPING**

And he did stay. All night. We laid in my bed together his arms holding me to his chest in a protective and comforting way. All night we lay together talking lightly but mostly just enjoying each other's presence. When we were talking it was usually about me, what happened after I graduated, or about my kids, thankfully though he never broached the topic of their dad. He didn't give up much information on himself, stating nothing had really happened. I really wanted to ask about his relationship with Tasha, but reframed from it, sensing it wasn't a topic he wanted to get into, and I didn't want our relaxed and comfortable mood to turn sour by the mention of I was VERY aware of the fact that Dimitri and I were in my bed. Me in my pajama shorts, and boy were they short, and a flimsy tank top and Dimitri shirtless only in his boxers. I held myself back and I was almost positive Dimitri was using his endless supply of self control he seemed to have, to keep from pouncing on me in return. Every once and a while Dimitri would lightly brush his lips against mine and every time he did he had me wanting more. I had to constantly remind myself of my two sleeping kids in the rooms next to the constant stress it put on my self control I was glad Dimitri was there. I knew he couldn't stay there for long, Tasha would wonder where he went. I was actually surprised he hadn't left yet, but he didn't seem worried about leaving at all, but I was sure he wouldn't be there when I woke up. I tried to stay awake not wanting to waste any time I had with Dimitri sleeping, but with the day I had I couldn't stay up late, what with my son waking me up at a routine six o'clock every morning. After going into full fight mode with my eyelids to keep them open, I ended up losing around eleven and falling into a dreamless sleep, well it was until it morphed into my bedroom, minus Dimitri, with the familiar feel all of Adrian's dreams held. Even in a dream my stomach tied into knots. I was not at all ready to face Adrian after what I had realized about Dimitri and I."Hey Little Dhampir," he said from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.I stepped out of his arms cautiously, as to not hurt his feelings and turned to him."Hey Adrian," I said with a surprisingly straight didn't seem to notice my awkwardness, but was staring at me. I looked down and saw I was wearing what I had gone to bed in. Great."Um... Eyes up here Adrian," I said pointing to me smirked and moved to put his arms around my waist."Maybe I should have come to see you in real life instead of in a dream," he said kissing my neck. I tried to shrink away but he had a firm hold on me."So…" I said desperately trying to think of something to change the topic. "You had a meeting with your aunt all today?"Not knowing it was a simple topic change he held me tighter and apologized for not being there with my kids and I today. I instantly felt bad. Here I was desperately trying to get away from him, the man who held my hand through everything, so I could be with the one who left me. I knew I couldn't be with Adrian, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel bad for him. Although I did intensely need him the past three years, he need me too, my kids and I were like his family, he treated them like they were his own, and I knew even if we broke up I couldn't take them away from him."It's ok, but I think they missed you maybe you could be with them tomorrow?" I said carefully not mentioning my name in the sighed, "I can't I have to meet my aunt… again" he said just as carefully as I had. Was he hiding something?I shrugged, and he took the break in our conversation to lean down to kiss me. I only let it last a few seconds before I pulled away, taking the chance to step out of his arms while he was arched an eyebrow in question. "Rose..?""Adrian... I-I can't" I stuttered."Can't what?" he asked, but as he did, he and the room, became blurry in the way I knew happened when I was waking up.I woke up face the clock on my night stand, it was five thirty. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to break up with Adrian in a dream, and rolled onto my back and flung my arm over my eyes hitting someone beside me in the process. I turned to see a very groggy Dimitri looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his confused face."I hope this isn't the way you normally wake people up," he joked and I smiled at him as I snuggled into his side."I'm sorry" I had my head buried in his chest so my words were muffled by his skin. I kissed his chest earning a shiver from him so I did it again and again moving up his chest to his neck, but stopped before I reached his lips to look him in the eye. "I'm so glad you stayed"He looked slightly tortured that I hadn't kissed his lips yet and moved to cup my face with his hands. "I told you I would stay," he said against my lips as he kissed me. I melted into the kiss; it was incredible the effect one kiss from Dimitri could have on me. I don't know how I went three years without kissing him. His tongue slid easily into my mouth and flicked the roof of my mouth making me moan slightly. I rubbed my own tongue against his and happily earned a moan from him. I moved to straddle his waist and ground my hips into his own, which immediately bucked to meet mine again. We both jumped when my alarm clock went off, I groaned and crawled off Dimitri to turn it off. How could it already be six? And Andrei hadn't even gotten up yet. As soon as I hit the off button Dimitri pulled me back to him. I giggled. I know me giggling? Only Dimitri could elicit a giggle out of kissed me again and just when I was about to deepen it he pulled away. I groaned as he slid out from underneath me. I was not done kissing him."Rose it's six," he reminded me. I sat on the edge of my bed watching as Dimitri got dressed. I know I should be getting my kids and myself ready, but I didn't want to leave Dimitri. As he was putting his shirt back on I huffed and laid back on my bed. I was not ready for him to leave yet, and I know it was childish, but I decided to pout. I felt my Bed shift as Dimitri leaned over me, sadly fully dressed."Rose don't pout," he touched his lips to mine briefly which only made me pout further. He chuckled slightly, "I promise I'll make it up to you… later" he said evasively.I raised my eyebrows, but he just shook he head and kissed me again "Later."I narrowed my eyes "Did I mention I hate surprises?" I lied in truth I loved surprises, but I was a very nosy and impatient person."No you don't" he caught my bluff and pulled me with him off of the bed and hugged me."Bye, Roza," he said and kissed my forehead. "I love you."I froze for a second. I didn't know if I could say that back yet so I just nodded and reached up to kiss him one more time. I was almost positive he knew I had avoided saying I love you back, but I guess he thought against asking about it and just left. Once I heard the front door shut I went and took a quick shower, and quickly blow dried my hair, since I was running a little late and had to get Arina and Andrei to the court daycare. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and didn't bother doing my make-up since I was on court duty. Every guardian whether they had a charge on court or not had to take shifts guarding the wards around the perimeter. I hastily dressed in my guardian uniform and moved to Andrei's room, knowing he would be the easiest to get ready. I walked into his room and found him completely dead to the world in his bottom bunk. I felt bad for having to get him up so early when he went to bed so late last didn't protest when I woke him up to get ready. I helped him dress, and didn't bother watching him brush his teeth since he wouldn't lie to was a different story. When I gently shook her to wake her up she clung to her covers and demanded that I leave her alone. I huffed and ordered her out of bed, with no avail. I had to resort to forcefully removing her from her bed as she kicked and screamed throwing a huge tantrum, I handed her, her clothes and sternly told her to get dressed, and brush her teeth. I think she recognized my no nonsense tone because she stomped to the other side of her room to get of court duty I had to leave early so I had to eat at my own apartment. Andrei was already dressed and sitting on the couch watching power rangers, when I called him over to the table to eat."Sorry honey we have to eat here this morning, because Mommy has to guard court. " I bent down next to his chair and kissed his cheek. "So what kind of cereal do you want?"He seemed to think about it for a moment "fruit loops.""Ok then." I moved to the kitchen and filled two bowls with fruit loops, for Andrei and I, when Arina walked into the table and sat across from her brother."What cereal do you want Arina?" I called from the kitchen."What is Andy getting?" she asked."Fruit loops," he said before I could."Me too!" she called out and I filled another bowl for her before skillfully walking back with all three bowls in my hands.

We ate in silence, well Andrei and I were silent, Arina chattered at us and I had to keep reminding her to hurry and eat so we could leave. Around seven we had all eaten and were ready to leave. I made sure I had my stake and cell phone with me before we left my apartment, Andrei balanced on my hip and Arina holding my hand. In the elevator Arina decided she wanted to play twenty questions, well more like a million."Can I hold your stake Mommy?" she asked, but I quickly shot her down."Why?" she continued."Because you're not old enough," I deadpanned, but it didn't stop her."And when will I be old enough?""When you're Mommy's age," I answered."And when is that?""When your twenty-one," I was starting to grow weary of her game, as we moved out of the elevator, but she didn't take the hint and kept fire questions off at me. Halfway to the dare care I couldn't take anymore."Arina," I half shouted silencing her. "Princess, no more question for today ok?" I said more softly.

She huffed, but ceased her questioning. She walked silently out of the building beside me, when Arina stopped walking and turned to look at something. I tugged on her hand lightly."Arina, come on," I urged."Look Mommy," she called out. I hadn't noticed the two people, talking by the side of my building. Now that Arina had called attention to them I could see a short woman with short red hair who seemed to be arguing with a man. I could tell she was a guardian by her attire and the man was a moroi, but not one that I recognized. He had a thick black beard and mustache and wore an emerald green scarf that stood out against a black suit with tacky triangular designs on it and a glint from his ear indicated he had a gold earring. I knew he had to be hot in those clothes during the summer, but he didn't seem like the person that would let a little discomfort affect his obviously flashy fashion sense. "It's grandma!" She squealed breaking away from my hand and taking off towards the woman.

Her squeal had alerted the two people to our presence and they both turned to face us. Now that I saw her face the woman was my mom for had ran up to my mom and launched herself into her arms. I walked over to my mom and mystery man. (What? I didn't know his name!)"Hi mom" I said cautiously while eying mystery man next to her."Hello Rose" she said curtly still holding Arina in her arms."Grandma, Mommy didn't even see you! But I did..." Arina chattered in my mom's ear though I don't think she was really listening.I ignored Arina's talking and turned to the man "Who are you?" I asked a little looked at my mom knowingly then she sighed. "Rose..." she said carefully "This is Ibrahim Mazur," she paused, "your father."I stiffened and tightened my grip on Andrei trying to control my emotions because I wanted nothing more than to break this moroi's nose right now, but not in front of my children. "Excuse me?" I asked for something to say."He your fa-" I stopped my mom.

"Don't say it," I hissed through clinched teeth. "He's not my father," I said as if he weren't standing there."Rosemarie, I know I wasn't there when you were younger. At the time my..." he said the next word carefully "profession wasn't suitable for raising a family so your mother and I decided it would best if I didn't interfere, but I want to make up for-"I cut him off, "No" I said simply. "I don't want your sympathy and I defiantly don't want you around my children or myself" I spat."Rose!" My Mom scolded, "You're out of line!""No he's out of line!" I shouted. "He has no right to come here and try to be "my father" now that it's convent for him!""What if Arina and Andrei's father wanted to be in their lives? Wouldn't you want him to be?" she asked"That's different," I said lowering my voice. If Dimitri knew the truth and wanted to be in their lives I would be ecstatic. Not that she knew about Dimitri.

"I guess it is" she said seriously. "Seeing as how I actually loved your father when I got pregnant with you."Ouch. That was like a slap in the face. Since I really was in love with the father of my kids. My anger flared. She had no right to make comments like that not when she knew she didn't know all the information."You know what I did love him," I said as I took Arina from her arms. "So fuck you. I don't need this bullshit right now." I looked pointedly at my biological father. "You're not my father. I don't have nor do I need one. And I defiantly don't want you around my children or myself or the next time I see you I won't let the fact my kids are with me interfere with me rearranging your face." I hissed then turned with both of my kids in my arms and walked the rest of the way to their at their daycare I signed them in at the front desk and walked them to their classroom. When we were outside of their classroom I bet down to their level and took a hand from both of them.

"I'm sorry you two had to watch Mommy and Grandma fight and say bad things to each other." I looked at Arina carefully, "And I don't want you to repeat anything bad I said ok?" She smiled and nodded in understanding. "You know I love you both so much right? And I promise not to fight in front of you two again." I apologized."It's ok mommy!" Arina said brightly. It took a lot for something to make her sad.I looked at Andrei, waiting for him to say something, his expression was thoughtful."Is he your Daddy?" He asked finally. I wanted to tell him no that that man was not a part of our lives and is in no way shape or form my Dad, but I didn't want to lie and confuse him. So I just nodded."So we have a grandpa?" Arina said hopefully. Again I nodded."Momma, since you have a Daddy, can Arina and me have on too?" He asked with such innocence it made me tear up slightly.I opened my arms towards them inviting them in for a hug. They both rushed into my arms and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms protectively around my children and kissed their heads."Of course you can have a Daddy" I told them. And I was serious. My kids deserved a father and I already saw how Dimitri acted towards them and I knew he wouldn't abandon them, he would do the right thing and be in their lives I just hope he can forgive me for not telling him until now."I love you two, but I have to go," I said as I kissed their cheeks one more both said their I love you's and goodbyes and hugged me again before I stood up and opened the room door for them. Andrei took his sister's hand and they walked into the room shift guarding court wards was from eight to eleven and picked back up again after lunch at one until six. I usually like the peaceful nature of guarding court. It was simple watch the wards and be on patrol for any strigoi stupid enough to attack court. And with my extra shadow kissed "talents" it made this job a lot easier. Too bad it was so easy it left my mind free and I couldn't help, but to review all the problems I was facing in my life at the moment.

Like telling Dimitri about Arina and Andrei. I was silly to think he would chose to ignore them. Dimitri has and always will do the right thing and that is to be a part of his children's life no matter how he felt about me lying to him. That's what I was really afraid of. I don't know how he would feel towards me once he found out that had been keeping his kids from him for three years. I didn't want him to hate me. I wanted this to bring us closer together, but that was just wishful thinking because I knew without a doubt he would be pissed t me. Not that he didn't have a reason to be. I just hoped he would forgive me and we could still be together after the time eleven o' clock rolled around I had decided I would tell Dimitri tomorrow. The sooner the better. I felt slightly better after tackling down at least one of my a call from Lissa almost begging me, not that it was needed I was happy for the distraction, I met her Eddie, Christian, and Mia at one of courts numerous Mexican restaurants. The topic of conversation was Lissa baby."So have you and Christian picked out any baby names?" Mia asked excitedly. I was excited too partly because I could feel Lissa's excitement from the bond and partly because Lissa hadn't told me the names yet."Well..." she said smiling brightly at Christian. "We won't find out the sex for another nine weeks but we decided if it's a boy we were thinking about Tristan and for a girl Evalyn. Of course if we had a girl her middle name would be Rose" Since I was in arms reach she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Lis," I said hugging her back.

Our conversation stayed light and cheerful and actually made me forget all about my earlier worries, well until it was time to go back to my shift. This time I was determined not to think about any of my other problems through my whole shift. And I was successful. I don't know how I did it but I managed to keep my mind blank and concentrate on guarding.

It went by so quickly I was surprised when my replacement guardian came. I thought I had at least two hours until it was over, but I didn't argue and left swiftly to pick up my kids from the daycare.

"Hi Emily," I greeted the small brunette behind the front desk. I had become known by almost all the staff at the courts daycare.

"Um... hello Guardian Hathaway…" she gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Arina and Andrei have already been picked up." She told me.

It was my turn to give her a confused look.

"The Princess came and picked them up around an hour ago," she explained.

"Oh... Ok thank you Emily," I said and turned around leaving the building once I was out of the building I was about to enter Lissa's head, but she sent me a message first.

"_They're fine Rose. Christian and I took them to the park and we're going out to eat. They're having a great-"her metal message cut off and continued again. "They want to talk to you Rose."_

Both of my kids knew about Lissa's and my bond so when they were with her they thought t was cool to talk to me through her.

_I pulled myself into Lissa's head and saw both Arina and Andrei smiling up at me._

"_Is she there Aunty Lissa?" Arina asked smiling up at Lissa._

"_Yup you two can talk to her and she'll hear." She told them._

"_Hi Mommy! I love you! Aunty Lissa and Uncle Chrissie took us to the park and we got on a BIG!" she gestured with her hands. "What kind of swing was it?" she asked Lissa._

"_A tire swing." Lissa answered amused._

"_Yeah that one and we-"_

"_Momma Arina called me another bad word!" Andrei interrupted._

"_No! Liar!" Arina accused._

"_No you said I was a B-" he couldn't finish because she punched his arm._

"_No hitting!" I shouted in Lissa's head, and she repeated it out loud. "Tell Arina we are going to have a serious talk about her language when I see her tomorrow." And she did. Arina looked slightly mad that she was getting in trouble._

"_OK Rose time for you to go..." Lissa told me a little impatiently._

"_Go where Lis?" I asked. Something was up with her._

"_Home Rose."_

"_What are you up too?" I asked._

"_Nothing… I just want you to relax..." she said cautiously. I wanted to question her more, but she stopped me. "Just go home Rose, you'll thank me tomorrow." With that she swiftly kicked me out of her head and bolted down her metal walls leaving me confused and slightly agitated. I hated being on the outside of secrets._

I walked back to my apartment nervously. I don't know what she did, but she sure wanted me to hurry home so my guess would be she did something to my apartment. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked into my apartment, putting my phone and stake down. I walked further into my house to find Dimitri in my Dining room lights dimmed, candles lit and the table set. If anyone else was doing this for me I would have laughed in their faces, but it was sort of sweet coming from Dimitri.

I leaned my back against one of the dining room chairs and raised my eyebrows at Dimitri, "What's all this?"

"Dinner," he answered simply, moving in front of me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed slightly and didn't protest when he pecked my lips. "You know what I meant."

He gave me one of his rare dazzling smiles and answered my questioned seriously this time. "I was serious when I said I would make it up to you and earn your trust and love back."

"And this is how you're doing it?" I asked gesturing to the table. I was confused I knew Dimitri knew me better to know that this wouldn't work.

He shook his head, "No, but breaking up with Tasha and asking to be reassigned is."

I had another retort about his lame attempt to win me over when I realized the meaning of his words. "You-you did what?" I stuttered lamely.

"I left her and my post with her for you," He repeated.

"Why would you? For me?" I sputtered in broken sentences even more lamely.

"Rose I love you and I've been honest with Tasha. She knew about my feelings towards you. And knew if there was a chance, even a small one, to make you love me again I would take it without hesitation. And if being with you means being reassigned I'll do it. Because trying to live without you was the biggest-"

I knew there was more to his explanation, but it was forgotten when I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically. He pulled me closer lifting me up slightly so I wouldn't have to reach as far, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This kissed was rushed and hungry, it was defiantly leading somewhere. I could tell by this kiss tonight we would do a lot more than sleeping. Before I could deepen the kiss further, to my displeasure, he pulled back.

"Rose don't you want to eat?" he asked his breathing irregular. I just shook my head and kissed his neck. "Because we have all night for this…" he tried again.

I pulled back and narrowed my eyes at him. "You planned this with Lissa didn't you? So she would baby-sit?" I asked.

He smirked and shrugged. "I might have…"

"So you planned for us to be all alone..?" I trailed off suddenly getting nervous. I hadn't had sex since my first time with him, and I'm sure he had done it with Tasha.

"Yeah, but Rose we don't have to do anything I just wanted to be with you doing whatever you wanted to do." He answered.

I searched his eyes for any trace of false sincerity, not fining any I moved my lips back to his and picked up the same hungry passion our kiss held earlier. I was so focused on the feeling of his tongue against my own I hadn't noticed we were moving until we were tumbling on my bed. He pulled back eliciting a groan out of me at the loss of his lips on mine.

"Are you sure Roza?" He asked his lips were slightly swollen from kissing and his breathing was heavy. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to continue, but would stop if I told him it was too much.

"Yes" I whispered and his mouth was instantly on my own again. He slid his hand down my chest lightly brushing my breast and stopped at the hem on my shirt gently tugging on it. I let him pull off my shirt before removing his. His lips left my mouth and he placed open kissed down to my breast where his mouth lingered for a while. A loud moan escaped my lips without my knowledge and I heard a low growl escape Dimitri's causing me to shiver. Finally he was kissing me again. My body ached for him. There was a burn inside of me that only Dimitri could extinguish.

At this point we were both in a mad dash to undress each other, trying not to separate our lips as we did so. In fewer than three minutes we managed to take off both of our pants, shoes, my bra and our underwear, leaving us both completely naked.

Dimitri was currently kissing my chest, no doubt leaving a line of bruises in his wake. I moaned his name every time his tongue flicked out onto my overheated skin.

"Dimitri," I half moaned half whinnied I knew he knew what I meant. I was ready for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and I nodded and readied myself. I knew it would semi-hurt since I had only had sex once, but he didn't know that for all he knew I had sex all the time with Adrian, he also thought I had sex with some random moroi.

As he slid in I held back a flinch. It didn't hurt so bad but was just a little uncomfortable. As he moved in and out the discomfort dissolved into pure pleasure. And soon we were moving and moaning in sync with each other. For every trust he gave I found myself bucking my hips to meet his in equal force. I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach and knew Dimitri was feeling something similar, because he increased his speed. He kissed and mumbled sweet nothings into my neck as we neared our finish. Only one statement was said clearly enough for me to hear it.

"I love you Roza."

I was practically panting, but manage to tell him the four words I felt but so far couldn't express until now "I love you too," Then we both went over the edge together calling out the others name as we did.

* * *

**Did you like it? My first lemon, well sort-of lemon I don't know if it counts. Talk to me! And don't forget to vote of u haven't already. Now that you know the names it will make it easier to decide. I change my poll so if the names of the kids made you want to change your mind well now you can go back and vote again! Talk to me. I know I have been bad about replying to reviews but I promise ill reply to every review I can from now one. THANKS GUYS!**


	9. Oh no please continue!

**First off I'm so sorry for being gone for so long , but I thought I would be getting my laptop in August, but Its December now and no new laptop. So I gave up and am continuing my story writing from my best friends computer. Because it's been so long I made sure this chapter was long and exciting. A whole lot is going on in this chapter lots of Drama and decisions for the characters to make.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**And for the first time in fourth months I do not own VA or it's Characters. :D

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT- OH NO PLEASE CONTINUE!  
**

Why am I naked?

That was my first thought, when I woke up this morning. I looked under the covers a second time. Yep, I was definitely naked. I moved to sit up, but two warm; muscled arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to them. A surprised yelp came out of my mouth, but was cut off short when I caught the familiar scent of Dimitri's after shave. Everything that happened yesterday came back to me then. My fight with my parents, the promise I made to my kids, lunch with Lissa, and Dimitri…

My stomach did a flip at the recollection of what happened last night, of what Dimitri and I shared. Yesterday night was absolutely amazing. I don't know how I went three years without touching, seeing or even talking to that man. I forgot how much I loved him, and now that I remembered I was not going back again. Thought last night was amazing and right now I was happily in the arms of the man I loved. I couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Guilt, because I ignored my decision not to go any further with Dimitri until I had told him about Arina and Andrei. I know not telling him yesterday is going to make him even more mad when he does find out, but I honestly forgot. How the hell am I supposed to remember things like that while a Sexy Russian God is kissing me? Justifications aside I had to tell Dimitri today, the sooner the better.

My thoughts were interrupted by said Russian God trailing kisses from below my ear down to my shoulder. We were on our sides, Dimitri's arms around my waist holding me to his chest. I smiled at his enthusiasm this morning. I tensed at that thought. OH shit! Morning, what time was it?

Reading my mind Dimitri huskily mumbled in to the skin of my neck, "it's only six-thirty Roza," I relaxed into his arms again and he continued; "besides we both have the day off."

I twisted in his arms so I was facing him, placing my hands on his chest. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "The whole day?" I smiled up at him and he returned it with one of his rare smiles.

I moved closer to his face to capture his lips with mine. I meant it to be a short kiss, but Dimitri apparently had other plans. When I tried to pull back for the kiss Dimitri's hold on me tightened and he deepened it. Whatever guilt I felt about last night melted away in the firey passion of that kiss. It was nothing like last night's sweet and loving kiss. No this kiss was full of pure lust and want. My tongue was in a losing battle with Dimitri's for control. His hands glided over my breasts and down my sides to my waist. One hand stayed poised on my hip bone while the other ran down my thigh and hitched it around his waist. My hips immediately bucked towards his as I felt his excitement on my leg. I pushed Dimitri onto his back so I was straddling him,and ground my center against his very pronounced erection, he growled in response and his hands grabbed a hold of my hips holding me tight to him. Our kiss broke as I began positioning myself on him and we were both out of breath. He flipped us over suddenly so he was hovering over me, and he entered me in one swift precise thrust, making me cry out. I immediately molded to him, it was as if we fit together just like a puzzle. When we were together I could feel the large gaping hole in my heart begin to heal, from the months we were apart. I felt so complete being with him now and I never wanted to go back to the bitter loneliness I felt before he came back into my life.

"Roza..." he moaned into the skin of my neck, and all I could do is let out a slight whimper in reply. Being like this with him a second time was an amazing feeling one that I planned to experience many more times. After round two I collapsed onto Dimitri's chest, panting. I still couldn't quite believe he was all mine, it was times like this when I just stared at him and realized how damn lucky I actually was. With one arm he held me close to him and with the other he stroked my hair while murmuring Russian phrases into my ear. One I recognized as "I love you Roza" which I responded with a groggy"I-luv-to" before I fell asleep to the sound of Dimitri's throaty chuckle.

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer on Dimitri's chest, but cuddled into his side. The second thing being my phone buzzing noisily on my night stand. It didn't seem to wake Dimitri so I silently crept out of my bed not bothering to grab anything but my cell phone. I answered my phone once I was in the living room. "Guardian Hathaway speaking" I hadn't bothered to look at my caller i.d. So I didn't know it was Lissa until she spoke. "Hey Rose, r u... umm... busy..." she asked carefully. I laughed out loud, maybe a little too loudly. "No, I'm not actually I just woke up," I answered. "Rose! U slept the day away do u realize it's almost one?" Lissa scolded. I wrinkled my nose I hated when Lissa scolded me like I was a child. "Well actually _mom_... I did get up once..." I put emphasis on mom and was going to continue but I had just realized she had said it was one o'clock. "Wait! It's one? You mean I slept through breakfast?" "Yeah slept..." she said the word slept slowly "I bet you and Dimitri were doing a lot of sleeping this morning..." she giggled. " Ha ha and no your wrong we were wide awake and-" I stopped short when a pair of warm hands came from behind me and rested on my waist. "Hey you're awake!" I announced turning around. Dimitri smiled down at me and kissed my forehead he tried to say something, but I pulled him back down by the back of his neck and kissed him parting his lips with my tongue. "Is that Dimitri?" Lissa asked, but I was a little occupied. For a moment she was silent. "Rose... Do I hear kissing?" she paused for my answer, and when there wasn't one she huffed. "Rose! Come on everyone's coming over for lunch in thirty minutes and they expect you to be here. Especially your children!" She got my attention with the mention of the twins. I pulled away from Dimitri to talk to Lissa. "OK Lis we're coming over calm down" I told her. "Good, see you in a little" she said cheerfully as she hung up. I hung up as well and look at Dimitri. "Shower Time!"

Shower time could have a lot more fun if Dimitri hadn't been constantly reminding me of the people waiting at Lissa's. I wanted to say "let'em wait" but I knew he was right. So thirty minutes later we were showered, dried, and dressed. Me in tight fitting red sweats with black sequin running strips going down the legs a short black tank top and black converse. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, not wanting to take the time to straighten it, with a thin black head band holding my bangs back. I hid my stake in a sheath around my calf even off duty I always had my stake, but I didn't like wearing the bulky stake holder around my waist. Dimitri was dressed in black straight legged jeans, black vans, which is something I never thought I'd see Dimitri in but definitely wanted to see it again, and a tight black v-neck shirt. Apparently he knew I would let him stay over and packed an overnight bag, actually he packed three huge bags, I think he's staying for more than one night…

We made our way over to Lissa's and we decided it would be best to not tell everyone about us today. So outside of her door I kissed Dimitri one last time before chuckled. "It's not like I'm leaving you Rose."

"I know, but I don't like that I can't kiss you for an undetermined amount of time" I told him walking into the apartment, making him chuckle again. I barely took two steps into the room before I was ambushed by Arina and Andrei both running up to me shaking my legs like they weren't sure I had seen them. I winced slightly, only Dimitri noticed. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed and looked down at my kids again. I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little sore, it's been three years since I had sex and we definitely weren't gentle this morning. I squatted down, slowly, and got down to eye-level with them and opened my arms for a hug. They hugged me tightly and both talked in short sentences telling me about last night and what they did. "-and Arina hit me this morning and said another bad word" Andrei tattled. I sighed as Arina butted in and told me he was lying.

"Arina, I heard you yesterday and-" I paused and looked Arina up and down. "Are you wearing pink..? and a skirt?" Arina frowned and looked down at her outfit. Lissa had dress her in a matching shirt and skirt set both with ruffles some pink and some cheetah. On her feet she wore pink sparkly ballet flats.

Dimitri's chuckled pulled me away from my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at Arina sternly going back into parent mode. "No more cursing Arina," she smiled and nodded. "I mean it" I emphasized and picked her up and stocked into the room ready to get onto Lissa about Arian's appearance.

"Lissa when I let you babysit I expect my children to return to me in the same ruffle-less appearance as I left them in…" I trailed when a voice in the living room call my name.

"Rosemarie we need to talk," My mothers voice demanded from behind me, making me jump slightly in surprise.

"Grandma, Grandpa!"Andrei yelped running into my mothers arms. Arina squirmed in my own wanting to be put down, but when I put her down instead of running to her grandma she glared at her.

"Andy no! He made Mama mad don't talk to him." Arina stomped over to my mom and tugged on her brothers hand until he let her drag him away.

"Arina Mommy will handle this go sit down please," I told her without taking my eyes off of my "father". I couldn't believe he would just show up at a FAMILY lunch. He knew I do not consider him family. Just looking at that rich Moroi asshole makes me mad. I could feel my hands shaking by my sides.

"What the h-" O paused remembering my kids were behind me. "What is _HE_ doing here?" I demanded seething. My fist were balled up so tightly my nails were biting into the skin of my palms. I focused on my breathing in a futile attempt to control my anger. In-two-three... Out-two-three...

Too bad that shit didn't help!

"Rosemarie! Do not speak to your father that way!" My mother yelled taking and angry step forward.

My parents were standing in the doorway of the dinning room, my mom closer to me than he was. She was wearing her guardian uniform, but her short red bob was straighten to perfection (Gag!I now know the reason for her "new look" and it made me sick) and she wore light make-up, though it was enough foe me to notice. The old man, hmmm... I like that name it fits him perfectly better than *shutter* father *shutter*, wore another uncomfortably thick black pin stripped suit with a black collared, probably long sleeved, shirt with a lemon yellow scarf knotted around his neck. The glint from his gold ear rings didn't escape my notice.

_"Rose? Did she just say father!" Lissa screamed through the bond._ I turned to her and nodded slightly in response.

"Abe Mazur is your Dad Rose?" Eddie yelled in shock, him in Christian were on the edge of laughter and my growling at his question help shove them over into fits of giggles. I would have gone over there to beat the shit out of both of them, but my anger was already directed toward the old man who called himself my father.

"I can speak to him however the hell I want!" I barked back. I was starting to get angrier and angrier I didn't even sensor myself in front of my kids.

"Mommy!" Arina gasped.

_"Get them out of here!" I demanded through the bond. _I didn't want my kids to fight in front of them this especially since I promised not to fight in front of them again. I heard shuffling behind me and saw Lissa pass by us with a struggling Arina in her arms and Andrei's hand clasped firmly in her own, tugging them both into the direction of her guest room she used mainly for them.

"I think you need to leave Old Man," I tacked on his new nick name for me as an insult I knew he wouldn't appreciate. And Boy! was I right.

He stomped up to me, even when my mother said his name in warning, with a ferocious expression on his face. "Rose I am your father whether I was in your life or not and I suggest you get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere." He growled at me.

Without my knowledge my fingers tightened into dare her talk to me like that! As if I was some petulant child! He wasn't even around when I was a child . How dare he talk to me like one now! He continued lecturing me, not that I was listening I was too focused on keeping my hands to my sides and controlling the red tint I was now seeing. In two-three... Out two-three... I was just starting to win back control when the asshole snapped at me.

"Are you even paying attention?" He yelled starting me dead in the face awaiting a reply.

Bad Move.

Now on my behave I think he asked for. Everyone knows how volatile I am. i mean come on! I was the daughter of bad ass Janine Hathaway and who ever this Old Man was he didn't seem so laid back himself. So my next move shouldn't have surprised anyone. My body reacted before my brain even gave the OK, I pulled back my new balled fist and let it snap forward with the strength I would've punch a Strigoi with, so imagine what it would have done to a Moroi, actually don't it's pretty bloody.I almost felt bad about what I just did to his face.

Almost, but not quite.

I felt my hand retrace it's steps, pulling it's self back into the start of another punch, but a warm hand enclosed on my wrist and another around my waist almost violently tugging me away, shoving me into the direction of the kitchen. I stumbled in kicking Lissa's cabinet and punching Lissa's marble counter top.

"Dammit Rose!" Dimitri growled in a hushed tone. The last thing we needed is for someone to walk in. I could already tell this was going to end with us arguing. "You just punch a Moroi! A very influential Moroi! What were you thinking?" He was slipping into his old mentor voice scolding me the way he would a student. Which was bullshit because I was no longer a student but his damn equal.

"Fuck you Dimitri! You are no longer my mentor you don't get to treat me like a child. I AM A _GUARDIAN_! Your _equal_! So do not stand here and lecture me you left that privilege at the academy when you left me." My voice was low and deadly. I knew my words would hurt and that's what I wanted. I was Mad, Angry, Out Raged, but when I saw the pain the flickered in Dimitri's eye when I brought up the academy I winced. I hated seeing him in pain, even though I was mad, though I was necessarily mad at him. I was just taking out my anger for that Old Man out on him. I sighed and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry..." My voice was barely a whisper. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _him_-" He tried to cut me off but I would let him. "_and_..." I exaggerated like a child begrudgingly admitting they were wrong, which I was, " I know punching a Moroi was completely wrong, but he-" I had to take a deep breath because my voice was now starting to shake, "he hurt me.." My sentence trailed off as a sob escaped from my throat. Before my tears hit my cheeks I was wrapped securely in Dimitri's arms, letting my emotions leak through my hard guardian exterior. Once I felt I could successfully speak without breaking down I pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. "He hurt me so much and I wanted him to feel that hurt too.

"Roza..." Dimitri sighed moving his hand to hold me face. I could see the pain evident on his face. His guardian mask long forgotten. I knew it was hurting him to see me in such pain, especially when I act like nothing could penetrate my hard exterior. His gaze was heavy and never left my face, he seemed to study me for a while before he spoke again with a seriousness that slightly shocked me considering his calm and painful expression. " I know he hurt you Roza-" I nodded slightly in acknowledgment, "-and I promise I will never let him even consider hurting you again. I love you way too much to ever let you be in the pain you were just in." At that he brought his lips to my forehead, but of being me I wanted more. I didn't care that we were in Lissa's kitchen that all my friends and family were just outside that doorway, all I knew was I had to have Dimitri's lips on my, to feel his body press against mine.

I stood on my toes and snaked my arms around his neck pulling his lips down to meet mine, and as soon as they touched I craved more. I need this him, all of him but I knew I was still sore and standing in Lissa's kitchen with a lot of people wanting outside, for answers for my outburst. So therefore I would not get what I needed and 'm sure Dimitri knew this too, but that didn't stop him from placing me on Lissa's marble counter top and moving to stand between my legs, My fingers were laced into his soft hair pulling him impossibly close to me while my other hand was up his shirt tracing the outline of his abs moving further and further south. i could feel him shiver from my touch and smiled to myself. I loved that I had that affect on someone as godly as Dimitri. I rolled my hips into his and was rewarded with a low growl...

Wait no Dimitri didn't growl like that this one wasn't a lust induced growl but one most allied with Rage. Oh Shit!

I pulled back from Dimitri who heard the growl to and in second we were apart from each other him leaning casually on the counter top and me standing a few feet for me fluster and slightly frustrated he could look so calm when we had just been caught be someone.

"Oh no please continue! It's not like I'm your fucking boyfriend or anything!" Adrian yelled loudly enough for everyone outside to hear.

"Adrian.." I tried, but he just turned on his heal and stomped away.

* * *

**OK so that's it for now. Though I'm already finishing the next chapter so don't worry it should be up super soon. Reviews speed up the process. And trust me the next chapter is BIG! **

**Oh and don't forget to vote for the sex of Lissa's baby because we will be finding out soon!  
**

**Hope yall enjoyed it! :D  
**


	10. Dammit Adrian!

**Hey guys sorry this took a little longer than expected. I'll try to get the next one up faster. This chapter is very... what's a good word for it..? loud. So I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Oh and I'm going and fixing all the mistakes in my earlier chapters and some things are going to change in them if you want to go back and read them again.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own VA and it's characters, but happily I do own Arina and Andrei. How lucky am I?**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE- DAMMIT ADRIAN!

"Adrian please!" I called after him but he kept walking. Getting mad, I reached out and grasped his arm and made him face me.

His eyes were ablaze I had never seen him so mad. His face was pale, probably still in shock from what he saw. To him he thought I still hated Dimitri, hated him for leaving me, hated him for making me raise our children alone, hated him for breaking my heart. So this was a complete shock to him, it was probably the last thing he thought would happen. "Don't touch me!" he barked at me and I could feel his words laced with compulsion , and if I were some normal Dhampir it would have worked, but I was bonded to Lissa and that somehow made me immune from compulsion. I ignored the desire to let go like he said which wasn't hard considering how pissed I now was.

"What the hell? Compulsion? You said you would never use compulsion on me!" I screamed at him still not letting go of his arm.

He yanked his arm back and looked me right in the eyes. "Well I guess I've been lying to you... Like you've been doing to me..." I winced and looked down. I guess I did deserve that, but damn that was harsh. By the time I looked up he had made his way back into the dinning room where everyone was on their feet alerted by our yelling. Walking into the dinning room I noticed The Old Man next to mom no longer bleeding or hurt at all, since Lissa had returned from the room she put me kids in to play, one guess as to why.

Damn! I knew he would run to the dinning room so I would be less inclined to argue with him in there. Well fuck that I wasn't drop it I had to explain myself. "Adrian just let me explain!" I pleaded my voice shaking with guilt.

"I don't want to hear it! I know what you did! I walked in on the damn thing! I don't want to hear anything else about it!" He spat back.

"Rose what's going on?" Lissa asked out loud for everyone benefit. Though Adrian was on his way out of the room he turned back sharply at he question with a evil smirk on his face. Oh No...

"Adrian... Don't..." I pleaded I knew what he was about to do and I didn't want everyone in the room to hear about our fight.

"No Rose I think Lissa and everyone should know about you an-" I cut him out before he could say anymore. I knew what he would do, he wanted to tell everyone about Dimitri and I. Maybe to embarrass me or make me mad, I don't know, but I was not about to let that happen.

Well I was going to cut him off but Lissa beat me to it. "Adrian stop this! This is not the place to discuss this and you know it." Lissa's voice was full of command, not that she was using compulsion, I couldn't help but to be proud of her, she sounded like a queen. Too bad Adrian didn't notice this.

"Do you even understand what your saying?" He yelled at her. I almost attacked him then he didn't need to yell at Lissa she wasn't doing anything but trying to keep him calm. The only reason I held back was because I heard someone moving behind me, who I assumed was Dimitri, and I knew if I would attack Adrian I would only be dragged out of the room again.

"Yes I do Adrian. I-I know everything..." Lissa admitted timidly.

"You helped them?" He paused for a second only to shout again, "didn't you!"

I saw and felt Lissa flinch from his accusation. She was a bit scared, but also felt guilty. She hadn't thought about Adrian in the slightest when helping Dimitri plan my surprise. She was so focused on getting Dimitri and I back together she hadn't thought about the fact Adrian and I had just gotten back together.

And she shouldn't have. I should have broken things off with Adrian as soon as I discovered my true feelings for Dimitri, not avoid him like I had been doing. I shook my head at Lissa mentally telling her it was okay and this wasn't her fault. "Adrian don't yell at her this was my fault I should've told you. Lissa... was just trying to help." I paused to smile at Lissa. " And she did." I became serious again as I looked at Adrian again, "I swear Adrian I didn't want you to find out his way I was going to talk to you today, but I got distracted..." I trailed off as I threw a glare in the direction of the old man.

For some reason my words made him angrier and he advanced towards me and for once in my life I was a little afraid of a moroi. Well... only a little. "I don't give a fuck what you were going to do! You still lied and-"

"That's enough Lord Ivishkov," Dimitri moved in a protective stance in front of me like Adrian was a threat. Dispite my earlier small fears he couldn't do much to me really. What did he think Adrian was going to dream walk me to death? Well... he is very annoying that could possibly happen.

"I don't believe you were in this conversation, Craddle Robber!" Adrian sneered and I tensed. What the fuck? Really? He just had to say his old nick name for Dimitri in front of everyone! I was expecting Dimitri to stiffen or at least down play Adrian's comment, but I guess in his mind he said fuck it, because his next words surprised the hell out of me.

"The last time I check three isn't that far from six," his words were harsh and low, but I knew everyone heard him because of the collective gasp around the room, even Adrian gasped. he hadn't expected Dimitri to react like that. "Now Lord Ivishkov I think the Princess and my Roza both asked you to leave." Cue the second round of gasps. If everyone didn't take the hint before I was sure they knew now. MY ROZA? He's never called me that before. I think that was only said to get under Adrian's skin, which I'm positive-by the angered look on his face-worked. Before Adrian could respond my children busted out of the room Lissa put them in to play.

"Momma! I told her not to come out!" I heard Andrei shout before I saw him and his sister rush into the room. He ran straight towards me and raised his arms up wanting to be held. My kids had such great timing...

"It's OK Andy," I reassured him as I gently lifted him up in my arms.

"Mommy, I was just soo thirsty..." Arina whined causing me to sigh, I knew that was just her exuse to get out of being introuble. Though before I could move Lissa scope her up, Arina didn't even struggling to get down surprisingly, and took her swiftly to the kitchen. Even though she was blocking me I could tell she just wanted to escape from this argument.

Once Arina was gone it seemed Adrianed gain the ability to speak again. "_Your Roza_" he said my Russian name like it was dirty, "is a liar!" he spat in Dimitri's face.

And I froze. I tightened my grip on Andrei I could tell he knew something was wrong with me because he wrapped his arms around my neck to comfort me. Adrian wouldn't do this... I hoped to god he wouldn't tell Dimitri about Arina and Andrei. I didn't want Dimitri to find out this way, not in front of all these people and through Adrian!

"You don't know anything about Rose Adrian." Dimitri said simply.

_Please, please, please, just drop it Adrian._ I chanted in my head.

"I know a lot more than you do Dimitri..." he trailed his sentence off to laugh slightly.

"Adrian..." I warned. _Please don't!_ My eyes screamed to him.

"What Rose? You don't want to tell him?" Adrian asked harshly.

"Not like this Adrian. Stop this. please." My voice my only a whisper. I could tell by the look in his eyes I couldn't stop him. I guess to him because he had to find out about Dimitri and I in a bad way then it was only fair for Dimitri to experience something similar. The saying pay backs a bitch came into my mind at that moment.

"Tell me what?" He shot a glare at a smirking Adrian, then turned to me, a face full of confusion, "Roza?" he pleaded.

"Yes Rose explain!" He laughed, and for once in my laugh I was quiet. No matter how hard I tried my tongue wouldn't work. "Well if you can't I will." I felt my head shake slightly back and forth, but still words wouldn't come out. "Look right in front of you Dimitri! it's rather obvious."

Dimitri's face creased with confusion as he stared at me. "What am I looking for Adrian?" he said in an impatient tone.

"Not what Dimitri... who." My head shook more vehemently and clutched my son closer to my chest and he buried his head in my hair. "Think about it you come back after three years and _your Roza_," again he spat out my name, " has three-year old twins. She would have had to have gotten pregnant right after you left to have had those two exactly nine monthes other later, and you know as well as I do Rose is picky. She was only interested in two people at the academy and I can assure you Rose and I have never done anything that could produce children." I blushed furiously at his comment, real classy Adrian in front of my parents!

"I mean look at him! Arina is no doubt Roses child, Hyper, loud-mouthed, Sassy, and Sarcastic, but also beautiful just like her mother. But Andrei... He looks nothing like Rose strong facial features, calm, blong light brown hair, and he even has a guardian mask, and everyone knows Rose had to work hard to develop one of those. Unlike a certain Russian in this room."

"Oh my god!" I heard my mother shout from behind me.

"Rose what is he saying?" Dimitri's face for once showed emotions, anger, fear, confusion, but mostly hurt.

"I-I'm-" I stuttered hopelessly.

"Come-on Dimitri your smart. Janine got it, so can you." My breath became rapid as I tried to hold back tears that wanted to escape in this horrible moment. I didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted to tell Dimitri myself, while we were alone, and maybe convince him not to hate me and our kids. "_Your Roza_. Lied to you and kept _Your Children_ a secret from you for three years." he stated simply like Dimitri was a little child.

Dimitri shook his head slightly trying hard not to believe it but I could tell he was putting all the peices together. "That's not possible..."He muttered.

"You know as well as everyone else here Rose is shadow kissed. No one really knows the effect it has on ones body to be brought back from death..." Adrian seemed to be forgotten as Dimitri turned to me again, and started at Andrei and I.

"Please tell me he's lying. Rose please tell me you wouldn't do that to me. " He waited for a response from me but tears were breaking free and I couldn't speak at the moment so he kept going. "Please tell me this is some big joke and I didn't miss three years of my children's life." His tone was utter defeat. He knew this was true, but wanted me to confirm it.

"I- I wish I could tell you-" I paused to swallow back a sob "- that this wasn't true... but it is." Dimitri turned away from me abruptly saying a string of what I assume were Russian curse words under his breath.

"How could you rose!" He shouted turning back to face me.

"I swear I was going to tell you yesterday, but I got distracted..." I told him honestly.

"That's the second time you've used that excuse today Rose. Try Again." I flinched from the harsh tone of his words.

"But it's the truth!" I pleaded now sobbing uncontrollably.

"He seemed to study me for a moment then shoke his head. "I don't want to do this," he said softly before turning around leaving.

I was stunned for a second, but quickly gathered my composure and place Andrei down. "Baby, go to Grandma." I saw my mother come forward before I dashed out of the room to Dimitri who was about to walk out of the door.

"What do you mean you don't want to do this?" I shouted from the living room. He stayed in the same spot, back to me clutching the door handle not making a move to close the open door.

"I don't want to talk right now I need to think," he said calmly without turning to me.

"Think about what?" I was still crying just not as heavily.

He then surprised me by slamming the door shut and moving to stand in front of me. "About what? About what?" He shouted angrily at me. "I just found out I have two kids Rose! This isn't a joke, this is changing my life! They aren't puppies rose they are kids. I have two people who are now going to depend on me. This is a huge responsibility. I need time to think, this is a lot to take in." I nodded looking at the floor.

"I understand" I whispered brokenly.

"No you don't!" He continued to yell.

"The hell I don't! I have been taking care of those two '_responsibilities'_ by my fucking self for three god damn years Dimitri!" I argued back finally gaining a voice.

"And whose fault is that? I didn't know about them! You could have told me. Why didn't you tell me I had a right to know." His voice was hard now.

"No you didn't!" Sobs were once again racking through my body making my words thick and slurred.

"And why not?"

"Because you _left_ me!" I cried my voice breaking on the word left. "You didn't want me anymore, you left without an explanation, and I found out after you were already gone. What was I supposed to do?" I continued to cry.

"Don't give me that Rose! You knew who I was guarding you could have gotten a hold of me. I would have came back and you know it."

"I know! But I was seventeen and I was scared. No TERRIFIED! I was having my twenty-four year old mentors baby, well babies. I was scared. I am a Dhampir having another Dhampir's kid, that's never happened before. I was scared. I didn't know how to be a mother. I never thought I would ever be a mother. And although it was selfish I wanted you to come back on your own, because you loved me not because, Opps! you knocked up Rose Hathaway. You always do the right thing, and I didn't want that..." After I finally got that all out my sobs return. Damn! I'm turning into a marshmallow.

"I know I messed up by leaving you, but you messed up by not telling me about me kids. Rose that's not something to be taken lightly. I know you said your sorry, but sometimes sorry isn't enough..." he walked back to the door, but I stopped him when his hand was on the door knob.

"You can be mad at me all you want and I wont complain. I know I deserve it, but please don't be mad at them."I paused. "They asked for a Daddy the other day, and I would really like to give them one..." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me.

His next words should have been joyous, but instead they shattered my heart. "Don't worry I'm not leaving them." And then he walked out.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys. I just wanted to put this chapter out so I could start working on the next one, which will be a little more difficult for me since it will be in Adrians point of view. Anyone excited? I know I am. :D**

**Adrians point of view will start right after Dimitri and Rose leave the Dinning room, and you will get to see everyones reactions and questions about the newly outed couple. I may even add a new character... I don't want Adrian to be the odd one out anymore. So that means I need name suggestions! And that means you have to review! It would make me happy if you did :D but really I'm tired of thinking up names and backrounds and blah blah blah so give me any suggestions you have on Adrians new mystery girl, but for the next chapter I only need a name, but if you want you can even make up details about her for me, and you would get credit for it too...**

**P.S. did I mention reviews make me happy?**


	11. Where's the excitement in that?

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't upload sooner. I've had exams and stupid schools stuff. but I typed this inn class so its alittle short hopefully the next on will be better**

**Chapter Ten- Where's the excitement in that?**

**Adrian's Point of View: **

I watched ad Rose hastily stumbled after Belikov, my anger slightly dwindling as I heard Rose's heart-wrenching sobs. Don't get me wrong I was still beyond pissed, but I've been in my own way protecting Rose for three years. I'm not used to being the one outing her in pain, but she completely deserved it in my opinion, after cheating on me with Belikov!I mean what the hell was going on in that pretty little head of hers? I'm the one who was by her side when she was pregnant. I even let her break my hand in several places, resulting in me where a cast for a month, while she was in labor. I was there to help her when the two of them both cried at night and Rose couldn't hold them both. I was there when she needed help potty-training Andrei or when Arina wanted to "play Guardian" when Rose was too tired. I frequently picked them up from the daycare and took them to my apartment so Rose could get a break. I did everything a father would've done, and as soon as The Cradle Robber comes back and says a few words in that Ridiculous Russian accent I'm thrown out without a care or explanation."Adrian! What's going on?" Guardian Hathaway barked interrupting my internal seething. She had Andrei poised on her hip. "You know what's going on. You heard everything!" I growled, which probably wasn't smart because Hathaway's weren't pretty when angered. "I know but-"her growl was cut off by a door slamming shut and a Russian accent shouting. Everyone was silent for a moment and then questions were hurled at me from every direction. Everyone; Mia, Eddie, Christian, Janine, and Abe, circled me in hopes of getting some answers, but it was just pissing me off. I wanted to tell everyone to fuck off and then drag my ass down to the nearest bar. Everyone talked all at once making it impossible for me to understand anyone. "One at a damn time!" I tried to yell, but all of their voices over powered mine. "Quiet!" Lissa commanded in her motherly voice. I suddenly felt sorry for her kid, because they aren't going to get away with shit. Everyone snapped their mouths shut, as she walked over calmly with Arina. "Thank you Lissa" I sighed now that everyone was quiet and gave her a grateful look, one only to be returned by a glare. "Oh, come on Lissa..." Her glare was piercing and made me feel vulnerable. "Don't give me that Adrian. She trusted you! How could you do that to her!" she shouted at me. I don't think I've ever been afraid of Lissa, until now. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger, her body was tense almost as if she would pounce any moment, and her face was turning a faint shade of pink. "Lissa calm down. The baby…" Christian reminded her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, which seemed to be working. Lissa drew in a large breath then released it shakily, and shift Arina to her other hip. "I'm okay," she told Christian smiling. I shot Christian a grateful look and he too returned it with a glare. "I'm not doing this for you Ivashkov," he sneered. "I may not know what's fully going on, but I know you hurt Rose, worse than I've ever seen before."I didn't get a chance to speak before Janine did, "Speaking of not know what's going on. I still don't know why my daughter is out there arguing with a Guardian who she claims is my grandchildren's father." No one spoke after that. I exchanged wary glances with Lissa before she heavily sighed. "They love each other," Lissa stated simply, which of course was not enough for Janine. "Could you elaborate Princess?"Lissa wrinkled her nose at her formal title "Lissa." She corrected sweetly. "And I don't know much about how it began… but Adrian does. I just found out he was the first to know." Everyone gaze shifted anxiously to me. "Uh… well what do you want to know?" I asked nervously running my hand through my hair. "So they love each other?" I swear Janine almost gagged on the word love. I just nodded. "When did this start?" she demanded. "Well I found out at the ski resort, before the Spokane incident," I saw Eddie put and arm around Mia's waist, and Christian flinch from the reminder, "but they were arguing about not being together, Rose for it and Dimitri against it, because of the obvious reason, him being a Guardian and also being six years older and her being immature, irrational, and impulsive." I gained glares with those last words and I held up my hands in surrender. "Not my thoughts, only observations. They finally decided to be together right before the Strigoi attack at the school-""What? When? I was with Rose then..." Lissa's interested perked up; I didn't think Rose would tell her. She doesn't like to talk about those times, where she was "under his illusion" she once put it. I only knew because Roe purred everything out to me after she found out she was pregnant. She was so very vulnerable then. "No you weren't." I shook my head. "When you were taken over by spirit and attacked Jesse, Rose-""Was with me I remember!" She argued. She seemed to replay the night's events in her head when understanding dawned on her. "And then… she took the darkness away from me…" her head snapped up to looked at me. " And she went crazy trying to kill Jesse, and Belikov took her away to calm her down, and clean her up," she said the last part fast finally understanding. I just nodded. "So they?" She didn't need to finish I knew what she meant. I just nodded again, this topic making me slightly angry. I didn't want to think if them that way. Ever. "And she didn't tell me!" Lissa huffed. "Well no, she couldn't tell anyone." I defended Rose. God only knows why. "But she lost her Virginity! That's huge!" she kept arguing. "Rose was a virgin?" Christian snorted. "Of course she was!" Lissa death glared him. "Sorry for my moment of shock. "He back peddled. "It just seemed hard to believe. You know after all those rumors…""Rumors are just rumors Christian; I can't believe you would believe them!" Lissa huffed again. "Is that all? That's the last time my daughter was with… him" Janine asked, clearly pissed off. "I think so-"I stopped when I saw Lissa bite her lip nervously, and I tensed. "Unless…""I'm sorry Adrian!" she whispered, but it didn't help my anger was back in full force. "When?" I looked down avoiding my eyes. "Last night," I sucked in a breath trying to unsuccessfully keep calm. It's ok calm down. I knew they were together and probably had sex at least it was only once…

"And this morning…" I growled my anger coming back to me.

That fucking slut! I'm with her for three years, taking care of her children and her. I was in a relationship for three years with her knowing she loved another man. I was in a sexless relationship for three fucking years, because I thought what he had was special and that I could wait, that sex wasn't important. And the man who left her alone and pregnant comes back fucks her and is probably going to leave her again!

Now I really needed a fucking drink.

"I need a dr-" I started to repeat out loud until the front door slammed shut. I didn't hear anything but a pained sob so I assumed he was gone. For now or forever, I didn't know and I wasn't about to stick around long enough to find out.

"Rose!" Lissa shouting, pushing Arina at Christian and running from the room. "Rose are you OK? Rose please talk to me!" I heard Lissa shout from the living room. Everyone around me just stood there frozen, listening to Lissa talking and sobs from Rose.

"Adrian how could you do that to Rose?" Mia shouted, successfully stealing everyone's attention from Rose and Lissa.

"How could I do that to Rose? She-"

"-didn't deserve that!" Mia interrupted. "You completely destroyed her! She won't even talk to Lissa!" Eddie pulled her back then, and looked at me with a mixture of disgust and pity.

"Maybe it's better for Rose… and everyone else if you leave..." Seeing I was going to protest he continued. "For your own safety and the safety of others. Leave. You probably don't want t be here when Rose comes back to her senses."

He was right I didn't that would probably scare me shitless. I was in desperate need of a drink anyway. So turning on my heal I practically flew out of the room and almost went past Rose, who was crumpled on the floor next to Lissa, but she called my name making me stop in place.

"Yes Rose?" I asked turning around slightly.

"Fuck you," she whispered knowing I would be able to hear.

* * *

I didn't respond. I knew I wasn't supposed to so I just walked out the door and into the nearest bar.

At Sam's bar I sat numbly on a cushioned bar stool, staring at the drink in front of me. My gaze never left the drink I was drinking, not that this was my first one, every once and while I would take a drink, more like a gulp, not tasting it at all but I kept drinking thinking it would solve my problems. I mean it helps with spirit, why not with this?

"Well don't have too much fun there" Some girl said from across the bar. I just ignored her. I've been here for about an hour and already two other girls have attempted to approach me, with no avail from my side. I wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone right now. "I was kidding," she said slowly, like I was dumb, this time her voice was closer right at my side. "You know it's rude to ignore people. If you said you just wanted to be alone I would leave. No need to be so rude about it." She tried to make her voice sound angry, but I could sense some humor in her words.

"I want to be alone." I said pointedly, making sure my voice was hard and unappealing, not someone you would want to socialize with.

"Oh, and he speaks," she giggled, "I was only kidding about leaving, why would I do that when I have such a cheerful person to drink with?" She laughed again.

I finally lifted my gaze from my drink to her irritated, and froze. She was beautiful. Her dark hair fell like a curtain of silk to the top of her waist, wild and wavy, like she had just rolled out of bed, but in the sexist way. In a way this made her more beautiful, as the deep brown complimented her eyes which were of a similar shade, but resembled more of a deep chocolate. Her eyes were without doubt the most captivating aspect of her appearance, reflecting a look of wisdom far beyond her age that could not help but draw people in. I could have died a happy man drowning in the beauty of her brown eyes. She did not care much for wearing makeup, instead favouring a neutral look to compliment her natural beauty. Her lips were full and sort of pouted when she wasn't smiling. When she did, her teeth were evenly distributed and as white as any new fallen snow. Everything about her was perfect, right down to her evenly tanned skin and luscious figure. She wore a tight white dress shirt and black slacks that looked more sexy than comfortable. A guardians uniform I decided, but her shirt has open revealing a thin, and when I saw thin I mean see through, because I could see a red lace bra through the thin tank top, only making me look at her with lust.

"Are you done staring?" She asked her voice hinting at slightly annoyed now.

"Um... You're a guardian." I fumbled stupidly blurting out the first thing I thought of.

"Yes I am, it took five minutes of checking me out for you to figure that out?" She asked taking a sip of some fruit girl drink, by the smell of it.

"You're- You're wearing heals..." I tried again looking down at her satin black pumps.

She slightly lifted a foot. "And?"

Shit. I never fumbled around girls, but this was not just any girl, she was the perfect girl, and I had to have her. I know I technically I just got dumped, and believe me I didn't think I would find anyone after Rose, not this soon at least, but I had to have her. Well if I could sober up a bit and get old smooth talking Adrian back maybe I could have her.

I sat up a little straighter on the stool, to be a little taller since she was still standing, casually leaning against the bar. "You wouldn't wear heals in court if you were guarding, but your still wearing dress pants, so you're not visiting the Queen, So you must have just gotten here." I paused to look at the small, might I add sexy as hell, smirk she place on her lips. She slightly nodded her head agreeing with my statement. "So are you just visiting?" I asked pushing out as much Adrian charm in those five words as I could.

She blinked like she was clearing her mind, so I'm guessing it worked. After a few minutes of her just staring at me I smirked and gesture to the stool beside me. "Sit." I said simply, she did. "Are you going to answer my question?" I asked again.

She blinked a few more times before looking at me again, "oh, yeah sorry," she murmured. "I'm visiting my brother, it's a surprise."

"Only visiting? Such a shame. Will you be here long?" I asked a little saddened at the fact she wouldn't be here that long probably.

"It depends," she eyed me curiously, and I felt my body go on alert with her looking at me like this.

"On what?" I looked back at her intensely.

"I don't know you tell me" She smiled.

* * *

We continued talking like for an hour, me flirting with her shooting her my most charming grins, and her giggling back giving my lustful looks, that I was sure were just to drive me insane. She was beautiful, sweet and smart, I could tell from our conversations. We talking about lots of things just random topics our minds seemed to land on, but throughout this conversation we still didn't exchange name.

After and hour and a half and five drinks later she drank the last of her current drink, and then stood up. "Well I have to go."

"Go? Why go? You just got here" I questioned red alert alarms going off in my head, she couldn't leave I didn't even know her name.

"I have to go find my brother."

"Well am I aloud to know your name?" I asked.

"Nope," she said popping the "p".

"And why not" I was confused I know I was rude at first, but I know I more than made up for my rudeness in our conversation.

"Because, it will be too easy for you to find me, Ivashkov," I raised my eyebrows at knowing my name, though most people could tell the difference between all the royals. "And where's the excitement in that?" She told me like it was so simple.

"Hopefully I'll see you again, Adrian." She waved then walked out of the bar, leaving me wide eyed and stunned.


	12. My condition?

**I'm such a horrible author I know! I've had a crazy month I so wished I could have posted but I had no time and no way to. I now have my own laptop so I can type more frequently now! I will try so hard to post again this week. This chapter was soo hard to write but I stuck through it and I'm really happy with it. A lot goes on in this chapter I thought it was only fair since I made ya'll wait for so long.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: ****My condition?**

**Roses point of view;**

It's been two weeks; two weeks and I haven't even caught sight of him, not a phone call or anything. My bed is cold every night, without Dimitri's warm body to keep it at bay. I don't think I ever got more than four hours of sleep with my constant tossing and turning. I think my body knew Dimitri wasn't there because I would wake up and find my arm stretched across to the other side of the bed, my hand feeling around and gripping the sheets where his body would've laid. Every time I would wake in a panic to the emptiness I felt in my bed and in my heart. The only reason I got those minuscule four hours of sleep was because I was so exhausted from crying all night after putting my kids to sleep. My eyes always stung and I'm sure they were bright red too, but I haven't looked in a mirror since that day afraid of the scared lifeless girl I'll see in the mirror.

That Day had been one of the most horrible days of my life. After Lissa got me calmed down enough to go back to the dining room, I was bombarded by millions of question hurled at me from every person in the room. When did this start? Who made the first move? Did he hurt you? Can I hurt him? (My mom asked me that last one, and I think she was serious) Did he force this onto you? I want to laugh at that last one, and if I was in such a depressed state I probably would have and added in a joke about me practically attack him. Did he leave because of you? The Old Man asked me the last one and I scolded at him and held a sleeping Andrei tighter in my arms.

"Yeah…" I said dejectedly, looking at the floor. At first the questions didn't bother me. I knew they were coming and prepared myself, but they were starting to get to me now.

"Did you love him?" My mom who was just before pacing back in forth in frustration.

"Yes,_ I do_." I said emphasizing the do.

She sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands in the air. "Well did he love u too?"

I flinched visibly. _Ouch._ That question was painful, not because it was about him but because I honestly didn't know the answer to that question anymore. I know he loved me at one point and only left to protect me and save my future, but now I don't think he could care about me or my future. "Yeah... he did, but-" a little hand tugging on my shirt cut me off.

I looked down at a red faced Andrei, "Momma I don't feel good." He moaned. Everyone in the room paused to look at my son. My kids, being 100% dhampir were rarely sick.

"What hurts baby?" I asked him

"My tummy," everyone in the room, ripped from their paused states, now all took a step back, well anyone who had taken care of Andrei as a baby. He had a tendency to throw up, serious projectile vomiting and even as a baby he had great aim. Deciding it was best to leave before he did get sick I stood up from my chair.

"It might be best if I leave. I think he might be getting sick and if he does then I don't really want it to be over here." I quickly moved through goodbyes and left her apartment promising to try to relax the rest of the day.

In a sick way I was a little glad Andrei provided reason to let me leave. I wanted to be alone to think and wallow in my own self-pity, not the pity of others. I could tell the ones who weren't questioning me, aka everyone but my mom and the old man, were the ones who just felt so bad for me they didn't want to ask. And I didn't want anyone's pity. I had enough of my own.

Lucky for me Andrei didn't throw up, but he was sick. He had a fever not very high, just barely under one hundred, but enough to make him feel bad. He slept most of the day, I checked on him frequently though, I was pretty nervous the whole time, he hadn't been sick in over a year and I wanted to be sure this wasn't anything serious. I also checked on him frequently as a way to keep myself busy and from going in my room. If I was busy on a certain task I could close my mind off to other thoughts and concentrate on that one thing. So far it had worked… until it became night time and Arina, the one who kept me busy all day wanting my constant attention, to play with her or get things for her, had to go to sleep and Andrei was asleep long before then. All my distractions where gone and I had to go back to my room to sleep.

I shuffled to my room nervously, Dimitri had left all his things here this morning, but I was sure if they would still be here or not. I knew if he had come to get his things I would break down on the floor of my room. I took a deep breath and opened the door, a sob bubbling up in my chest at the emptiness my room was left in.

* * *

Now it was two weeks later and I was in a zombie state, or at least I felt like a zombie I walked around half the time half asleep and dead to the world. I tried to be happy, at least in front of my kids and friends, but I don't think they bought it. I woke up, took my kids to daycare, worked and came home, I never smiled, well not genuinely at least, and I didn't enjoy anything like I used to, even meals. I barely ate anything which I think is what scared everyone the most. It's not like I was starving myself or anything I just haven't been very hungry.

The only person I even came close to my old self with was the old man; yes I still called him that. I know, I know I said he would never be my dad, but he was so much like me, pre-zombification, I couldn't help but to identify with him. We mainly just hung out at my house and watched movies with the kids and talked. Though the subject of him never came up. It never came up with anyone.

No one had seen him since that night, but Lissa being Queen-to-be heard his family was visiting from Russia in a hotel near court. She thought I didn't know, but I was dosing off and got sucked into her head randomly, I don't know why but it keeps happening even when she's not experiencing strong emotions it's like my mental walls are weakening, and I can't figure out why. I don't know why she didn't tell me, but I've been pretty short with her lately because of it. Well not just her actually everyone, it's not because I'm mad at them. I'm really just mad at Dimitri and myself for being mad at Dimitri, because I'm the one who fucked up not him. I just wish he would talk to me so I could apologize- no beg for his forgiveness.

I rolled over to see my alarm clock. I groaned at the red blinking lights of the clock shouting 7:00 at me. I sighed knowing I was lucky my kids hadn't woken me up already and now I would get to take a shower. Decided I better not push my luck I moved quickly from my bed and into the shower. I washed my whole body twice and hair at least three times like I did every day, in futile attempt to wash away the same horrid feeling I've had for two weeks. I had to put four times as much conditioner in my hair, because it was so dried out from me shampooing it. I scrubbed my body mercilessly only to still feel like I had a light layer of grunge on me.

Giving up on my shower I walked dejectedly to get dressed for today. Since I was going over to Lissa's, morning sickness is a bitch and she didn't want to go out, I just threw on some jean shorts, a short red tank top, and left my hair down and wavy, I only towel dried it so it was still slightly wet and would probably frizzy, but that was the least of my worries. I sat down on my bed for a moment and put my head in my hands, I was so exhausted today, well I was tired every day, but today was pretty bad. Ugh, today was going to be a long day...

I pushed it out of my head though and forced my weak legs to walk and I moved to Andrei's room, he was still sleeping in his bottom bunk, but his blankets were pooling onto the floor and he was twisted up in his sheets. I picked up his blankets from the floor and piled them at the foot of the bed.

"Andrei... Baby time to get up," he started tossing around in his bed in the short time I was looking at him. His only response was a low groan. I detangled him from his sheets and moved him to sit up right. He crawled into my lap and snuggled in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him in return and rocked him slowly for a little while before standing up, Andrei in arms, and walking to his and Arina's joint bathroom. My knees buckled under the added weight, but I mentally told them to stop bitching and moved forward. Deciding I should start getting him ready, I drew his bath for him and helped him into it.

The bath went by quickly, without Arina there weren't any splashing wars, protests about hair washing or my personal favorite peeing in the bath tub. My new plan was to bath one at night and one in the morning to avoid catastrophes like when Arina decided the tub would be a perfect place for a sandwich. Cue the eye-roll. Speaking of food I bet Andrei was hungry it was now almost 8: 30 now and he still hadn't had breakfast.

As I was helping him put on a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt, Arina walked droopy eyed into the room dragging a fluffy white blanket behind her. "Good morning Princess," I said kissing her forehead when she got close enough. She didn't reply, but instead just laid her head on my shoulder and made a whining noise. Oh, god please don't let her be sick. "What's wrong Reny?" (RE-knEE) I said using a nickname for her I almost never used. Only the little kids at school who couldn't pronounce her name used it, but I knew she liked it more than her full name. She grumbled a little bit, but still didn't respond. I sighed, "Arina, use your words," I said exasperated.

She huffed and looked at me "I'm hungry!" she said groaned.

I laughed mentally, of course that was all that was wrong with her, "Ok I'll make some eggs and bacon, how's that sound Reny?" her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Andrei are you hungry too?" He nodded his head vehemently. I don't know why I even asked that question anymore.

"I call Andy's bacon!" Arina declared, as we all moved to the Kitchen, Andrei in my arms and Arina walking beside us.

"No Reny it's mine," this made her scowl, which in return made me laugh, only my kids could be this possessive of their food.

"Everyone will eat their own food," I said before a full out battle transpired between the two. I sat Andrei at the table next to where Arina choose to sit, and went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast. I quickly made their eggs and bacon just moving through the motions. I made us three plates and brought it to the table. While eating I couldn't help but stare down longingly at my eggs, they were so light and fluffy like mini yellow pillows.

I rushed them a bit through breakfast, we were kind of running late and I just wanted to get them to school and then me to Lissa's. As soon as they were done I put away their dishes and Arina and I went to her room to get her dressed. I handed her some jean shorts, a green shirt, and some sandals then left her to get dressed and told her to meet me in the bathroom so we could brush her hair and teeth. I still needed to get Andrei into his shoes so I went to his room and grabbed the first pair of white vans I saw, and then froze.

I had been careful to not look in the large mirror Arina and Andrei had on their bath room while I was in there with Andrei, but I had unknowingly left the door open and caught a glimpse of what I was afraid of.

I slowly moved toward the bathroom turning on the lights as I enter and started horrified by my reflection. I definitely saw the lifeless person I knew I looked like. My face was pale, I mean so pale from far away someone could probably mistake me for a moroi, and I looked thinner, definitely not in a good way. Now I understood why Lissa was giving me so much crap about my eating habits, Ok so eating more was first on my list of things to do now. My eyes looked haunted, gone were my light sparkling brown eyes, they now were lifeless pools of mud, dull and boring anything that was even remotely redeemable about them had left with Dimitri.

Scary as that was that wasn't what shocked me. My face was pale but under my eyes and my lips were even paler. Under my eyes looked purple like bruises and you could see my veins through them. My lips weren't much different, they were ten shades lighter than normal, not even a light pink, they were a lot closer to white now. I lifted a shaking hand to my lips and noticed my nails, that were always bare, were also now extremely pale as well. I knew there must have been some reason for my physical appearance but I didn't get to think that far into it because Arina came bouncing, loudly might I add, into the bathroom then.

"Mommy, I want a puppy!" she shouted as she grabbed her tooth brush and started putting toothpaste on it.

"How about you brush your teeth," I suggested instead, I was still a little freaked so my voice was a bit shaky but she didn't seem to notice. Her forehead creased in agitation, but she didn't say anything more about it. I tried to push my appearance out of my head and carefully avoid any eye contact with the mirror again while I brushed Arina's hair and put it in a high pony tail. Her hair was so long, in a ponytail it was in the middle of her back, but I never cut her or Andrei's hair short, it reminded me of Dimitri when it was longer.

"Mommy?" Arina asked waving her little hands in front of my face.

I blinked apparently I had been daydreaming while Arina was talking and I know how much she hates to be ignored. "Sorry princess, come on lets go get Andrei's shoes on then we'll leave ok?" I told her, guiding her out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Andrei was sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

She skipped over to her brother "Andy we're getting a puppy!" she squealed delightfully. Andrei looked terrified, he was severely afraid of dogs, and his sister love to pick on him about it.

"No we aren't" I clarified for Andrei, whose face melted into relief. I bent down in front of him and slid on his cute black ankle socks then his white vans. "Ok, time to go," I grabbed my purse from the counter by the kitchen, my house key and made sure I had my stake. We were walking out of the door when I remembered my phone. "Oh, mommy forgot her phone wait right here," I closed the door and rushed into my room, maybe a little too fast because my head spun slightly, and I had to close my eyes and wait for the spinning to stop. After a few minutes I blinked then grabbed my phone and rush back out of the room, but when I entered the living room I ran straight into someone.

"Ugh!" I hit the person with full force, and was almost thrown back, I tried to put my leg out and catch myself but the person grabbed me before that was necessary.

"What the he-" I shouted until I looked up and noticed the person was Dimitri. "Dimitri..." I almost whispered. "What umm what are you doing here?" I asked confused I was not expecting him to come over anytime soon.

"Well I wanted to talk," he paused, "but it looks like you're in a hurry."

"Umm no- well yeah kind of. I just have to get them to daycare and then go over to Lissa's, but she won't mind, if you wanted to talk after dropping them off? I mean you could come with me?" I asked the second question hesitantly not sure if that was something he would be interested in.

He nodded trying not to show emotion but I could see in his eyes that he liked this idea very much. "Yay! Dimitri is coming!" Arina cheered, of course she was listening. She launched herself into his arms, literally launched, if he hadn't of had his amazing reflexes there's no way he would've caught her. I just rolled my eyes at her and moved to the door.

The walk to the daycare was quiet, well quiet between Dimitri and I, Arina was filling the silence with her meaningless chatter like usual. As long as you nodded and said "wow" every few second she could go on like this for a while. The whole way there I was fidgeting nervously, and once Arina and Andrei were in their classroom I thought my heart was going to fall right out of my chest it was beating so fast. Prior to today Dimitri and I had never had an awkward silence fall over us, but as we walked back to my apartment the tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said suddenly. I stopped walking then and looked at him questionably. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did that day..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

"You're, sorry..?" I asked skeptically, emphasizing you're.

"Yes I am, and Rose-"

I didn't even let him finish before I yelled, "you're crazy! I'm the one who should be sorry not you!" He looked at me shocked apparently not expecting this reaction to his apology. "I'm the one who lied to you. Who hide things from you!" My lip was quivering and I knew I was on the verge of tears, but I kept going wanting to show him I knew all the things I did were wrong and that he did nothing to be sorry for that it was all me. "I mean, I kept your children from you..." Tears slid down my cheeks at this point but I was past caring. "I'm so-" he pulled me into a hug which I was defiantly shocked by but I immediately wrapped my arms around him in return. "I'm so sorry." I finished, crying into his warm chest. God, I missed him so much. I had forgotten how hard my first few weeks without him were when I was at St. Vladimir's, but the last couple weeks were a painful reminder. After a few minutes of crying, thank god we were beside a building where there weren't people or I would be mortified right now, he finally spoke.

"Rose I know you're sorry I saw how sorry you were, but I kept going, yelling at you as you tried to explain your side to me. I was so mad at you," I flinched in his arms, and I guess he felt it because his arms tightened around me, "I didn't even let you explain and what I said at the end," he pulled away slightly so he could look at me, "I promise you I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking straight. I want to be in your life too Roza. I love you so much and I'll never make the mistake of letting you go again." I was done crying now but I was still breathing heavy, I couldn't quite catch my breath.

"I love you too," I had to take a breath then, "and I swear I really was- going to tell you, I was just -scared and-" Dimitri put up a hand to stop me.

"Roza its ok," he seemed to study me for a second. "Rose?" he asked slightly alarmed. My vision was blurring and my body suddenly felt heavy, I could feel myself swaying and I knew what was coming. "Rose!" he said louder holding my weak body up by my forearms.

"Dim- I don't feel well..." I knew he was responding to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying before I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep

What the hell was that annoying beeping? "Shut up!" I groaned quietly, but the beeping didn't quiet it sped up a little even, the beeps closer together. "Ugh! Go away!" My voice was almost a yell now; I was growing agitated by this constant beeping.

"Rose?" a soft voiced asked from beside me. "Rose wake up..." the voice, I now recognized as Lissa, cued.

Without opening my eyes I responded, "I'm not a baby Lissa you don't have to cue at me."

"Oh, Rose I was so worried. Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine Lis," I sighed, opening my eyes and immediately found the source of the beeping, a fucking heart monitor. "Ugh, Lis why am I in a hospital?" I groaned and lifted my arm to see there was an IV implanted in it. I also notice my arm was extremely heavy and it took a lot of my strength to lift it the couple of inches off the bed as I had.

"Rose you passed out," she said like I was stupid.

"And?" I asked irritably, she knew how much I hated hospitals.

"We were scarred, you wouldn't wake up!" she defended moving closer to my bed.

"We?" I asked confused.

"Christian, Dimitri and I." she answered and everything came rushing back.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked suddenly.

"Getting Arina and Andrei," she said carefully.

"And why would he be doing that?" I asked. Why the hell would he be getting them we just dropped them off it would be better if they didn't see me like this so why was he getting the early? Unless it wasn't early... "How long?"

"How long what?" she asked innocently, sitting back down in the plush chair next to my bed.

"You know what I-"

"Lissa I'm back!" Christian announced walking through the door, with bags of what looked like delicious greasy food. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Finally you've been asleep for like eight hours, it's time your ass woke up," he went and sat by Lissa, who slapped the back of his head,

"What!" I sat straight up instantly regretting it when my head spun, I force my shaky hands to move and clutch my head as I waited for the outside world to stop spinning. "Why was I asleep for so damn long?" I asked my hand still in my hands.

"Rose you needed rest and you still do so lie down," she jumped out of chair and pushed me down on the bed. There was no struggle at all even if I tried to resist Lissa could easily over power my weak body.

"Yeah, yeah when can I leave?" I asked eyeing the food Christian had.

"Don't even think about it Hathaway this is for Lissa and I," Lissa scowled at him and snatched one of the hamburgers from the bag.

"Rose missed lunch Christian she's probably starving, don't be so inconsiderate," she told him, she probably was just happy I was taking an interest in food again.

"Yeah Christian don't be so selfish!" I teased and took the hamburger. I was about to inhale the whole thing when some bitch stole it from my hand. "What the hell?" I said in surprise. I looked to my right and a short moroi nurse was holding my burger a look of disgust on her face.

"Miss Hathaway-"

"_Guardian_ Hathaway," I corrected annoyed.

"Well _Guardian_ Hathaway I don't think anyone is your condition, should eat something as greasy and unhealthy as this."

"My condition? What condition? The only condition I'm aware of is _hunger, _because _no one_ has told me anything about what the fuck is wrong with me!" I was getting really irritated now I was tired, weak, and hungry. I wanted to be at home with my kids and in my own damn clothes not here in this hospital.

"I initially was coming in to check on you, so since your awake I'll send in your doctor, and dispose of this..." she trailed off wrinkling her nose.

"No!" Christian shouted running over the nurse. "I mean I'm healthy, I'll eat it," he practically begged. With one last look of disgust she handed him the burger and left the room.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Rose, listen to her this stuff is pretty bad," she told me still seated.

"But you're eating it!" I whined.

"Rose Hathaway?" A man called from the door.

"Yes?" Thank God! Maybe I could go home soon after this.

"I'm Dr. Fox, I'm glad to see you awake finally, you scared us a little bit upon arrival. So how are you feeling?" He asked looking down at his clip board.

"Fine..." he gave me a look that said "Seriously?" So I sighed and elaborated, "I feel weak, irritated and tired. Do you think I could go home now?" I asked earnestly. He just shook his head wrote down some notes.

"I'm sorry Guardian Hathaway, but you'll have to stay overnight." He told me.

"What why?" I demanded.

"You're Anemic, severely so. Your Blood Iron levels should be around 26 but are only 5," he explained.

"So? I've been Anemic before, and they didn't make me stay overnight."

"You've been diagnosed with Anemia before?" he asked.

"Yes when I was pregnant with my twins," He seemed to have had a revelation and nodded like this made something clear. "What?"

"Well I was wondering how your case of Anemia could have come on so strongly in a short amount of time but since you were Anemic during your first pregnancy it makes it more likely for you to succumb to Anemia again," I was still confused.

"So why did I suddenly become Anemic, my last Doctor said it should go away once I gave birth..." I trialed off when I saw his face. His eyes went wide, in shock, for a second before he composed himself. "What?"

"I wasn't aware that you didn't know..." He said slowly giving Lissa and Christian a wary look. "Umm... I have some news you might not want to share with others." I knew he was hinting at Lissa and Christian leaving, but if I was about to get bad news I wanted them there.

"Oh, Rose we'll leave-" Lissa started to get up.

"No, I want you here," I interrupted, and she sat down.

"So Guardian Hathaway, from our blood tests it seems you pregnant." He said bluntly.

I heard Lissa gasp from beside me, and Christian was choking on his drink, but I didn't react. His words took a while to sink.

"Rose?" Lissa squeaked. I didn't respond. "Rose say something! Are you ok?" she was being overdramatic, but I knew she could help it. So I told her the first thing that came to my mind;

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

**So what'd ya think? I hope ya'll liked it. If you have any comments questions or suggestions the leave a review or message me, don't worry I'll reply.**

**Oh and I was thinking about writing another story, it's a totally unique idea I've never read another VA story like it. but I'm not sure about it so I might post like the first chapter and see what ya'll think, but that won't happen for a while.**

**So leave me some love ya'll! :D**


	13. I said I'm fine!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn;t update sooner. For awhile I was in a slump and wasn't sure how to proceed with the next couple of chapters and I didn't want to post anything until I knew what I was going to do. And now I've figured it out! The next few chapters might not be too exciting but hang in there I have alot of crazy things planned for the gang!**

**so enjoy!**

* * *

_I heard Lissa gasp from beside me, and Christian was choking on his drink, but I didn't react. His words took a while to sink in._

"_Rose?" Lissa squeaked. I didn't respond. "Rose say something! Are you ok?" she was being overdramatic, but I knew she could help it. So I told her the first thing that came to my mind;_

"_I think I'm going to be sick."_

**Chapter Twelve: I said I'm Fine!**

"That's actually a side effect of the iron we're giving you." Dr. Fox explained, I gave him the fiercest glare I could conjure that clearly read, fuck you smartass. "Uh... I'll leave you alone to discuss things," He back peddled and moved quickly from the room before I could get my hands on something to throw at him

As soon as the doctor left Christian burst out laughing, "And what exactly do you find so funny fire crotch?"

"You!" he laughed out before Lissa kicked him out of the room. I just ignored him and tried to wrap my head around what was happening. I couldn't believe the ONE damn time; well technically it was like two times, we had sex he gets me pregnant again? I mean did he have some fucking Super Sperm or something? I can't even be mad at him it's not like he knew I could get pregnant or I knew he would've been a lot safer.

"Rose, you look frazzled," Lissa announced. I gave her a questioning glance at her word choice, but she just shruged and moved to my bed, she came and sat on the foot of the bed, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I'm _way_ more than simply frizzled," I sighed and lowered my head, my eyes closed, but I felt my bed shift and Lissa's slim arms wrap around me. "I'm not ready for another baby, Lis I can barely handle Arina and Andrei let alone adding a new born into the mix."

"Rose this time it'll be different. You'll have Dimitri," she answered. I had almost forgotten about Dimitri and the thought of him quickly calmed me but in the same amount of time it made me panicky.

"Oh, shit I forgot about Dimitri. Lissa how am I supposed to tell him? What if he's mad, we just finally made up and he's just getting the idea of being a dad in his head. How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant again? And then there's Arina and Andrei, I haven't even told them they have a dad and now I have to somehow explain they're going to get another brother or sister," I rushed out in basically one big breath.

"Whoa Rose Calm down! Your hearts rate his kind of scaring me..." she said warily. I hadn't even noticed the beeping increasing in speed until she brought it up, I took some deep breaths, and wiped away some escaped tears, which seemed to help but it didn't help my worries, I was definitely still freaking out. "That's better... and Rose first of all Dimitri won't be upset Dimitri loves kids he'll probably be ecstatic, he never got to take care of Arina and Andrei when they were babies he'll love the chance to do it now. And you'll just have to be really carefully in explaining all this to Arina and Andrei, they probably will be too excited about all this to really freak out or question you. So it's ok if you feel like you need help everyone is here for you." She squeezed me tighter at that last part then pulled back smiling, "Besides it's going to be so fun being pregnant together!" She squealed hugging me again then moving down to my stomach, "hey baby number 3," she cued at my stomach when I stopped her.

"Baby number 3? That makes me sound like a whore Lis," I giggled.

"Well we don't know the gender yet Rose," she said like I was stupid, "So baby 3 it'll be until you name it. You don't mind, do you baby #3?" she asked like an idiot to my stomach. I laughed and pushed her away once she tried to kiss my stomach. I mean really? That was too far.

"Your such a freak-"

"Mommy!" A voice shouted from the hall a second before a little body flew across my room and next to my bed. "Mommy are you ok?" Arina peered up at me with sad eyes and I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and have her sit with me, but it took all my strength to lift up my arms alone so there was no way I would be able to lift up Arina.

"Baby Mommy's fine, now where's Dimitri?" She pointed to the door, right before he walked in holding Andrei's hand. He was followed by Christian who tip toed into the room unsure if he was aloud back in and Eddie, though Eddie was on duty, so he stood by the door, his face hard. I was surprised when my unhappy set off parents came in then. "Mom... Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I heard you got sick, I wanted to make sure you were ok," as she said this she gave Dimitri a weary look. Oh, so she was going to play the over protective parent now... great.

"I'm not sick Mom, I'm fine and really should be able to go home," I said huffing in annoyance.

"Rose you can't even sit up, how are you supposed to get home," Lissa asked squashing my protest. Everyone, beside Christian and Lissa, looked at me worriedly, I groaned inwardly. Never mind the fact could barely lift myself up, let alone walk, I wanted out of this damn hospital bed.

"I'm fine!" I groaned again.

"Lissa?" This time it was Dimitri who spoke, he was currently in the chair Lissa had been sitting in earlier, with Andrei in his lap.

Lissa sighed, "She's anemic," she said simply.

"How are you anemic? You can't just develop it suddenly without cause..." Dimitri wondered aloud. Christian stifled a laugh, but not well enough, he tried to couch to hide it, but it made it more noticeable.

"Shut it Ozera," I hissed, but he just smirked, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"There's more?" The Old man asked, though it sounded like a statement, giving me a curious glance.

"No, there's no more, that's it really, I'm fine," I lied; I just wanted to be alone with Dimitri so I could tell him, and not in front of all these people.

"Roza..." Dimitri warned.

"Rosie..." Christian mimicked Dimitri's tone.

"_Rose just tell them, everyone's going to find out sooner or later" Lissa prompted in my head._

"Well Rosemarie?" My mom asked agitatedly.

"I said I'm fine," I snapped, all these damn questions were making my head hurt, couldn't they see I didn't want to talk about it. Everyone looked at me shocked by my sudden angry state, but I just turned my head avoiding their eyes.

"Roza, please... We're just worried." Dimitri told me gently. I sighed and nodded my head in understanding.

Dammit, I was really going to tell. I suddenly felt nauseous and placed my hands over my stomach to calm myself but it wasn't really working. "I'm- Well I'm anemic," I stated lamely, swallowing hard, and continued, "And I've been anemic before-"

"Oh. My. God!" My mom shouted, her face was full of raged as she glared at Dimitri. "You didn't!"

"Mom..?" I asked a little frightened, it looked like she was about to attack Dimitri and I was helpless in this bed so all I would be able to do was watch. She turned her stormy glare to me and I shrank deeper into my pillows.

"Rosemarie Hathaway how completely irresponsible of you! You were just getting your life back on track and now this!" she gestured to me in the bed.

My anger boiled over, "it's not like I fucking planed this! And I'm not a little kid you can't shout at me anymore, or lecture me or-or-ugh!" I was so angry I couldn't form anymore words, I just laid in the bed seething, while everyone started at my taken aback. The quick beat of my heart rate was the only sound in the room for a few second before Lissa spoke up.

"Rose, calm down, Janine was just shocked sweetie," she patted my legs and gave me and shot a glance at my heart monitor. I nodded and relax more slowing my breathing, my hands still clutching ta my stomach. "Now Rose I'm sure everyone's confused about what just happened..." she trailed off not wanting to outright ask me to tell them again. I knew by everyone she meant Dimitri, I glanced at him then back to everyone in the room and suddenly felt over whelmed with this many people listening to a conversation that I should be having with Dimitri alone.

Sensing my hesitance Lissa stood up and clapped her hands together loudly to get everyone's attention. "Ok I think Rose and Dimitri should be left alone so... Everyone out!" She told everyone pointing to the door. My mom was the first one out the door rushing angrily from the room, she did manage to give Dimitri one last dirty look before leaving though, followed closely by my very confused father.

Lissa glided back to my bed side, "I'll take the kids," she offered sweetly.

"Are sure?" I asked.

"Of course, I mean I assume Dimitri will stay here, right?" Dimitri nodded. "Then it's settled, come on Arina we're going to have a sleep over!" she told her excitedly.

Arina smiled happily then looked to me, "will you be ok mommy?" her little brown eyes were filled with worry.

"Of course I will be princess, you and Andrei have fun," Lissa then lifted Andrei, who had fallen asleep on Dimitri, in her arms without waking him.

"Can I walk with you Uncle Chrissy?" Arina said holding up her little arms, a signal for him to hold her.

"Sure Princess," Christian said dramatically, sweeping her into his arms. She giggled and waved bye as they left the room, Eddie, still in guardian mode shadowed them closing the door shut behind him. I relaxed slightly I felt a lot better without anyone in the room, but I was still nervous as to how Dimitri would react to the news.

I sighed and looked at Dimitri's composed face, seeing confusion in his eyes, "Roza can you please tell me what's going on? Why are you so sick? Why was Guardian Hathaway so angry with me? What did I do..." he moved from the chair to kneeling next to my bed. His place both his hands on my cheeks and I relaxed into them.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered brokenly.

"What?" Dimitri blinked, I know he heard it, I think he just needed me to repeat it in confirmation.

"I'm pregnant," I said a little louder, I still got no response he just froze, looking at the hand on my stomach.

I chewed on my lip waiting for his response and was shocked by the one I got, "Is it- is it mine?" He asked stupidly.

I swear I saw red! I pushed his hands from my face and delivered him the fiercest glare I could muster. "What the hell kind of question is that? No Dimitri! It's not yours, I'm just fucking with you, I just spent three years of my life plotting a way to tell you I'm pregnant with some else's god damn baby! Of course it's your baby, you idiot!" I shouted turning my body forward to restrain myself from hitting is beautiful face, I knew I would regret it if I damaged him in any way.

"Roza I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked that," I turned my head even more looking at the other side of the room, his hands were on my arms trying to pull them out of their crossed potion on my chest. "Roza look at me," I didn't budge, in fact I moved further from him. I knew I was acting childish, but I was pissed, I mean how could he ask a question like that? He knew how I felt about him, how hard I fought to be with and he thinks I would just go off with someone and fuck them? What. The. Hell.

I felt my sheets move and my bed shift before I felt Dimitri's warm boy press against mine. I whipped my head around in surprise "What are you-" I didn't get to finish when Dimitri's lips came crashing down on mine. Like with all our kisses even when I was pissed I couldn't resist throwing myself into them. His lips were soft and familiar something I defiantly missed while he wasn't speaking to me. I forgot about my weak stated and pulled myself closer to him, well tried, I might not have been aware of the fact I was still sick but Dimitri was. He pushed me back on the bed gently, letting our lips lose contact. I sighed feeling my exhaustion fully hit now, and didn't put up a fight, just plopping back on the bed.

He stayed on the bed with me, hovering over me his eyes sparkling with emotion. "I'm sorry Roza, I didn't mean to say that I was just in shock, I never thought I would even get the chance to have kids until you gave me Andrei and Arina and for you to tell me I'm going to be a Dad, again. Well, I'm just…" he stopped and swallowed. His accent and became thick while he was talking making his apology that much sweeter. "I'm so happy, I never got the chance to be there Arina and Andrei, but I promise will be there this time for you and our baby. Roza I owe you so much for giving me kids and for loving me after all I put you through. Your way more than I deserve." He buried his head in my shoulder and took a death lying gentle kisses there. He mumbled something in Russian against my neck, I guess he didn't mean to say it in Russian because he chuckled kissed my neck once more and moved to look at me. "I meant to say, I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Does that mean you'll stay tonight?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled a brilliant smile and nodded, "I wasn't plan on leaving." I slid over to the very edge of the small twin bed to give him room, but the bed was so small there was no way we would both be able to fit. After five minutes of shifting around and me almost falling off the damn thing, we ended up with him lying on the side with me curled into his side halfway on top of him. It was a little awkward since I had to be careful not pull out my I.V, but it was better than sleeping without him.

"Are you ok Roza?" He asked sweeping his finger through my hair, which probably looked like a mess.

"M-fine" I mumbled yawning, I snuggled my face into his chest and let my eyes drift to a close. "Love you," I told him.

"I love you too Roza, now get some sleep, I'll wake you in the morning," he said gently kissing my forehead.

I let myself drift off into the comforting darkness that was sleep.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? talk to me! Give me some love! I have soo many views like over four hundred! and the reviews I get don't add up, so please leave me something good or bad. I'm not going to with hold chapters cus i have when authors do that but reviews do give me more incentive to write so click the review button!**

_**Ok so on another note I'm writing a new story, and I just want to see who would read it and if should post it or not. It's the opposite of this story. Instead of Dimitri leaving Rose, she leaves him. Set after Shadow kissed, Dimitri survives the caves and they continue their relationship in secret. When she finds out she pregnant she already knows she cant keep it, but Dimitri disagrees, When her a Lissa get in an argument nine months later after having the baby, Rose leaves starting a new life in Cali. When someone Familiar comes four years later to summon her back to the academy what will happen? What things will she discover? And will she regret leaving?**_

**Tell me if you would read that? not sure when I would post it though...**

**one last thought vote for the sex of lissa's baby! i will be closing the poll soon so get your vote in.!**


	14. He won't keep his promise

**Hey guys sorry I'll probably be updating slowly until school ends, but I'm trying my best. This chapter is pretty long at, 6,000 words, and not the most exciting one I've ever written but it was necessary for the development of the next conflict. The next few chapters won't be too exciting but pay close attention cus everything is important, but hang in there I promise it's worth it.**

**Oh, and pictures of Rose's, Arina's and Andrei's outfits are on my Profile!**

**Oh and cus I haven't done this in a while, I defiantly don't own VA, so yeah... that's my disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen****- He won't keep his promise...**

Dimitri's sleeping face was the best thing to wake up to in the morning, I smiled and brought a hand to trace the outline of his lips but before I touched his face his hand shot out and grabbed mine, making me yelp. "God Dimitri you scared me," I exclaimed and slapped his shoulder but his grin never left his face.

It had been six days since I was released from the hospital, they wanted to keep me over an extra night, but there was no way in hell I was letting that happen, so in a forced compromise I was to "take it easy" and take prescription iron supplements for the rest of my pregnancy and to insure I actually did this Dimitri was to watch over me. So basically the last six days consisted of me sitting on my ass while Dimitri waited on me hand and foot. I felt so damn lazy, on the fourth day I tried to sneak in some guarding but Lissa had informed all the guardians of my bed rest condition and no one wanted to fuck with the hormonal Dragomir Princess.

The second day Dimitri and I sat down with Arina and Andrei and told them that Dimitri was their Dad. They didn't ask too many questions. They were too excited by the fact they had a Dad, to question too much, though Arina broached the baby topic again wanting to know how it happened. I don't think they fully understood what Dimitri being their dad meant. I think they just thought I never gave them a Dad and when they asked for one I just picked out one and gave it to them. I think they were too young to know that a Dad should have been with them from the beginning. We hadn't told them about the baby thinking it was too much to tell them all at once, but I was dreading more of Arina's baby questions.

The whole time Dimitri and I were home we had Arina and Andrei stay with us just being together to get them used to Dimitri being around. Being, apparently, severely anemic, pregnant, and still having to take care of Arina and Andrei, Dimitri and I talked about it and decided it would be best if he moved in. Arina and Andrei had taken up calling Dimitri Daddy, and I could see the light in his eye every time they recognized him as their Dad, and I absolutely loved seeing him so happy.

"Good morning Roza," He said pulling me closer to him by the wrist he still held.

"Good morning," I smiled pressing my face against his chest, inhaling his delicious scent and moving my free hand down to trace the outline of his abs. He let out a comfortable sigh, letting go of the hand he had once held, and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him. Without any further hesitation, I grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down, locking our lips in a heated kiss that sent him, and I, into a hungry frenzy. I gently sucked on his bottom lip as he tugged at my hair, causing a rather loud moan to escape his lips. He responded instantly, as if the sound woke him up, he started to pull back but I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and lifted my hips to meet his, causing him to gasp in surprise by the contact. I knew he had given in when he relaxed once again into the kiss.

Since I got back from the hospital Dimitri avoid any... extracurricular activities... between us, because I was "too weak." I had tried a couple times to seduce him to no avail, I even attempted a surprise attack, that he quickly side step, but I was determined to get my way this morning.

I closed my eyes as he drove his tongue into my mouth again, holding my face close to his. He moved his hands down my body to the small sliver of skin exposed between my rising shirt hem and my pajama shorts, if you could consider the pathetically small scrape of fabric shorts. His hands were warm and soft and I gasped quietly into his mouth the second his fingers came in contact with my bare back. I arched my back, pressing myself against him harder as I gripped his neck tightly. My lips curved into a grin as I took his bottom lip between my teeth gently. He pulled my face up, for a moment, kissing me hard then yanked his lip from the vise of my teeth.

When his lips finally left mine I took this as an opportunity to push down his pajama pants, as he lowered his face to the crook of my neck, trailing wet kisses down my skin until he reached the space between my breasts where my shirt dipped slightly. Not disconnecting his lips from my skin he paused at my chest.

"Roza? Are you sure your feeling O.K?" he mumbled against my skin. I could tell he wanted this so badly, I could practically feel the lust rolling off of him and barreling into me, but he never failed to ask me beforehand if this was something I wanted. I knew I could say no, and he would gladly stop without any resentment. But I knew I wanted this, probably more than him, I don't even know why he would even ask that question, I had been all but trying to tie him down this week it's not like I would change my mind now.

"Yes," I said impatiently, Dimitri had stopped his kissing and halting any of our previous movements, and I need some friction soon.

"Roza..." he said seriously, and I huffed.

"I promise," I said in the sincerest voice possible which was hard when my brain was cloud with lust and impatience.

Finally, he reached up, hooking a finger in the v of my shirt and pulled it down further as I once again arched myself up against him. The only sounds in the room were the quiet mewling noises I had realized were coming from my mouth and the unsteady rhythm of our breathing. His hips pressed against mine and I felt a throb pulse through my entire body. As he placed open mouthed kisses along my collarbone and cleavage, I began tugging at the hem of my shirt, trying to pull it up and off.

He chuckled, gently biting down on my earlobe. "Would you like some help Roza?"

I quickly nodded, "Yes," A small groan came from my mouth as I tried pushing him off of me just enough. "Please."

He nodded and lifted up a couple inches. Then reached down and tugged the offending cotton up and over my toned stomach. I'm sure just to tease me a little further, he stopped and moved his lips down to my navel, circling his tongue around it and leaving a trail of wet kisses down to my pant line and across my left hip.

"Dimitri!" I growled in frustration.

He chuckled and moved his hands to slowly pull down my shorts, so could kick them off to the floor. He moved his mouth back down, kissing just above my center. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, my shirt completely forgotten.

He softly kissed his way back up my stomach to the skin right below my breasts. Finally, his lust getting the better of him, reached under me, as I leaned up slightly, and tugged the shirt up my back and over my head in one quick swipe. I sighed and grabbed the shirt out of his hand, tossing it across the damn room where it would be forgotten until later.

"Took you look enough." I smirked, but Dimitri just chuckled once and lowered his face down, kissing the crook of my neck then letting his eyes roam over my half naked body freely. He paused when he saw the one article of clothing I still had on.

"This," he gestured to the lacey black thong I still had on, "Has to go."

I simply nodded and swallowed hard as he quickly got rid of the offensive material. I just couldn't seem to stay still. "You're driving me insane." My voice was barely a whisper; all you could hear was the want and need covered with complete desire.

I could see him contemplating on teasing me a bit more, but I squashed that the second I lifted my hips back up, grinding them hard against his own, sending him a message, and by the way he rolled to his side, quickly kicking off his boxers, I think he read it loud and clear.

I pulled him back on top of me and gripping his shoulders, and breathing in his ear heavily. "I want you." Then, to prove my point, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He swallowed hard, as he steadied himself above my entrance. "Are you sure, Roza?" his voice was full of concern and I just smiled kissing him again in confirmation.

I looked into Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. He didn't need any further reassurance, and pushed himself into me, keeping his gaze locked on mine the entire time. I thirsted for him, I hungered for his body. I had to touch him, hold him, and love him. I started to meet him for every thrust, our bodies moving together in synchronization. He closed his eyes and started to kiss my neck again as his thrusts became more urgent. I could feel myself building up inside and I knew he was too. With one final thrust, we both came together. I gripped his shoulders tighter, digging my nails into his flesh slightly. My arms shaking as I felt absolute pleasure flood my entire body. The feeling of want, love, and lust came crashing down on me all at once.

I laid there for a couple minutes, calming myself down and bringing myself back to earth. I cuddled into Dimitri's arms and took slow deep breaths, trying to get my breathing back to normal. My eye lids felt heavy, but I knew that was just from sex induced exhaustion. I smiled at Dimitri as he slowly reached to hold my cheek in his palm. I didn't know what to say, but Dimitri captured my lips with his, saying everything with a kiss. When he pulled away, I grinned back at him. "Shower?"

He nodded and pulled himself up. Once he was above me again, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Then sat up and I followed him, pulling myself out from under him and tossing my legs off of my side of the bed. I started to stand, but wobbled a bit and landed back down on the bed.

Dimitri was by my side in an instant, hovering worriedly, and still completely naked, above me. I laughed and pushed myself up again this time my legs were steady. "Calm down Comrade I just got up too fast," I stood on my tip toes to kiss his chin and took his hand, "Now how about that shower?"

Exactly an hour and a half later, long after the water had gone cold Dimitri and I reemerged from the bathroom, spirits high. It was safe to say that, that was the best and longest shower of my life. Despite the activities being done in the shower I felt clean and refreshed. I practically pranced into my closet pulling on some white lacey underwear; you never know what situation you'll be in later, though I know which one I want to be in...

I was about to pull on another pair of sweats, which had become my favorite outfit since I just sat at home all day, but I didn't want to wear those today. I was itching to do something other than hang out at Lissa's or my own apartment. I at least had the planning of Lissa's bachelorette party to distract me with me, but now that was all perfectly worked out I would have nothing to do.

I walked out of my closet and back to my room, where Dimitri stood clad in straight legged black jeans, and was, wait for it...

Shirtless.

I leaned on the door way of my walk in closet and watched him from behind, his back muscle moving under his skin as he pulled a belt through the hoops of his jeans. "Are you going to just stand there and watch me or was there a reason you came back, without even getting dressed?" Dimitri chuckled, turning around.

I gave him my man eater smile and moved toward him wrapping my arms around his waist, "Well I was coming to ask you something, but I got" I paused and looked at his bare chest again biting my lip, "distracted," I hummed.

"Well what was your question?" He said amused.

I ripped my gaze from his chest making a mental note the kiss every inch of it later, "Oh, I was wondering if we could do something today?" I asked hopefully. I saw his face turn down, and before he could turn me down I continued. "Not something big or very active. I just want to get out of this apartment; I'm going crazy trapped in here. Please, please, please," I stuck out my bottom lip completely ready to play dirty and give him the most pathetic face I could achieve.

"You haven't been stuck here," he said I was about to protest when he continued, "you've been to Lissa's." if it wasn't for the humor in his voice I would have cheerfully beat him to death.

"Dimitri..." I whined for him to take this seriously.

"Ok fine, I have wanted to take you and the kids somewhere." I gave him a look to continue. "You know my family's been in town," I froze then. I knew he was going to ask for us to meet his family. I had been dreading meeting his family. I mean if they knew about me they probably wouldn't like me. I mean how they could; I had hid his kids from him for three years, and then lied to him about it. I wouldn't like me if I was them so I couldn't even imagine what they already thought of me.

"No," I interrupted quickly.

"Why Roza?" He looked at me with a hint of hurt on his beautiful face.

"I mean, I can't," again confusion clouded over his features. "They probably hate me, and I completely know why. If I were them I would hate me too, but I don't need them to confirm what I already know. I want them to like me, they're a part of you and I want every part of you to like me, but how could they? After everything I put you through... "I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Rose they don't hate you, they want to meet you. They want to meet the girl who gave me children. My Mama is especially excited to meet the girl who has my heart. They don't care what happened when I left, because of just that. I Left. You didn't hide them I left and didn't keep in touch with you everything after me leaving was my fault, not yours and that's the way they'll see it. The way they do see it. They've actually been calling everyday begging me to bring you, Arina and Andrei over." He cupped my face, and forced me to look at him. "I love you so they already love you." He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but smile, even if it was a little nervously. I was still nervous even if he insisted they already loved me.

"Ok," I said quietly nodding. "Well I guess I should finish getting ready," I told him glancing down at my mostly naked form.

He chuckled kissed my forehead once more than moved to finish putting the rest of his clothes on himself. I moved back to my closet and grabbed a slightly flowing white sundress that came down mid-thigh, and slipped my feet into a pair of blue and silver strappy Louboutin sandals. When I walked out Dimitri was gone, he probably went to wake up Arina and Andrei so I took this time to move to my bathroom to finish getting ready. My hair was slightly dry by now so I used the defuser on my hair drier to dry my hair so it would dry wavy. I put on some light brown eye shadow and some clear lip gloss, I looked myself over once to make sure I looked alright then headed to Arina's room know Dimitri would have saved waking her up for last.

And I was right, when I entered the room her lights were still off and her blinds tightly shut so that no sun would trickle into her room. I switch on the lights and heard a groan from underneath the heap of blankets on Arina's bed. "Princess it's time to get it!" I called going straight to her closet. She groaned again I saw her sheets shifted slightly then her movements and sounds halted, I guess she fell back to sleep. Seriously it was almost nine! She acted like she only had two hours of sleep when I know we put her to bed at nine. "Arina! Up Now! We are going to meet Daddy's family," I called to her again. I pulled out a cute navy and white tunic dress and doing something I never did, I paired it with light pink leggings, and then bent down to snatch up a pair of white converse from her floor.

"Daddy has a family?" she asked finally coming out of her cocoon of covers.

I laughed, "Of course he does Silly," I sat next to her and smoothed out her hair.

"Who does he have in his family?" she asked.

"Well he has a Mommy, a grandma, three sisters, and niece and nephew." I told her helping her detangle herself from her covers.

"WOW! He has a grandma? Is she like a million years old?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know sweetie, why don't you get dressed and we can ask Daddy," I told her pushing her clothes to her. If she noticed she was putting on a dress she didn't say anything as she scrabbled to shove on all her clothes. She tried to race out of her room when she was finished but I dragged her to her bathroom so she could brush her teeth and I could fix the rats nest on top of her head that was her hair. I pulled a brush begrudgingly through her hair then put it in two simple braids. As soon as I gave her the Ok she rushed out of the room in search of Dimitri to ask him about his ancient Grandma.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daaaaddyyyy!" she yelled running into every room until she found him sitting at the kitchen table with a dressed and smiling Andrei.

"What Printsessa?" he asked alarmed by all her shouting.

She creased her brow at his words. "What does that mean?" she asked, temporarily forgetting her question.

"Princess," he answered.

"But you didn't said Princess," she said confused.

"He didn't _say_ Princess," I corrected lightly.

"Yeah you didn't say Princess," she repeated.

"I did just in Russian," he tried to explain while eating his breakfast, of toast and cereal.

"Ohhhhh..." she said like she suddenly got everything. I saw her eye Dimitri's breakfast and moved to make her, her own.

I walked back to the kitchen to see Dimitri had already toasted enough bread for Arina and I, and had set out the cereal for us. So all I did was butter the toast and make the bowls of cereal then carried it to the table setting one in front of Arina, who was still in Dimitri's lap. I kissed Dimitri lightly on the lips before taking my own seat next to Andrei.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling, but I just shoveled a large spoonful of fruity pebbles in my mouth and shrugged.

I think he was about to say something, but Arina must have suddenly remembered her question because she squealed loudly and began talking at top speed, her mouth full of toast. I wrinkled my nose, "Reny, chew with your mouth closed," I scolded lightly. Unlike Andrei who would've closed his mouth smiled and apologized, Arina, being too much like me, she opened her mouth wider.

"Ew, that's gross. Momma said close your mouth," Andrei told her sternly stepping into his big brother roll he never put himself into.

"No!" she yelled muffled by the food in her mouth.

"Arina, swallow your food," I said in warning, as she continued to taunt her brother.

"Arina, do as your mother asks," Dimitri stepped in; his voice was hard and authoritative. It reminded me of the way he would talk to me when I was his student. Is it weird that, that voice suddenly got me excited?

Arina promptly closed her mouth and swallowed, then smiled brightly at Dimitri. I shook my head, for some reason Arina would listen to every word Dimitri said, but completely ignore me when I asked her something. I didn't realize it but I guess this whole time I had been eating pretty quickly, because my food was gone. I looked around the table and noticed everyone was basically done eating so I offered to take everyone's' bowls to the kitchen, if Dimitri would get them ready to leave. When I came back Arina and Andrei were sitting next to each other on the couch, Arina slumped over rolling around, in a pair off sea green sunglasses she found somewhere, messing up her braids, cue the eye roll. Andrei was sitting up as Dimitri was bent over tying the laces on his black and gray vans. I hadn't noticed what Andrei was wearing but he looked adorable.

Dimitri had put him in black and gray plaid shorts with thin aqua blue stripes and a few pink ones; he had on a matching aqua blue short sleeved collared shirt. Dimitri himself was the least dressed up of us all, but he still looked amazing. In straight legged black jeans, with his stake in the compartment on his black belt, a tight black shirt, with a slight V-neck and black converse. I had to blink and relook at that sight. Dimitri in converse? That was weird sight, but he had been wearing a lot more types of shoes than his black boots lately.

"Well don't you two look nice," I said entering the living room. I scooped Andrei up into my arms and he giggled loudly, "Did Daddy tell you where we were going?" I asked kissing his cheek multiple times making him laugh more.

"Yes Momma!" he shouted pushing away from me. I laughed and put him down, as soon his feet touched the ground he took off to hid behind Dimitri holding on to his pant leg.

"Is everyone ready?" I called out. I heard a high pitched yes from Arina and a giggle from Andrei as Dimitri lifted him up into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes then," I turned, grabbing my purse that was at the small table near the door and picked up my stake that was next to it. I flipped it a couple times in my hand and smiled at the feeling of having my weapon back again. While I was sick Dimitri banned me from the use of my stake and it had to stay at the door until I was better and since I was going out today, I think that would mean I was better, but of course Dimitri had to burst my happy little bubble.

"Roza... Why are you taking your stake? You know the agreement." He chastised.

"I know Dimitri, but since I'm going out that means I'm all better, and you wouldn't want me to be unprotected would you?" I gave him the second pathetic pout of the day, now I see where Arina gets her cute faces from.

"Fine." He gave in gruffly. "but if anything happens you are not to do anything but keep you, the kids and the baby safe, by _not_ fighting," he was smart to add in the last bit because I was about to comment on it. I frowned, but I knew this was all I was going to get from him to I agreed and shoved the covered stake in my purse, next to my cell phone, that I guess I had left in my purse from yesterday.

We moved from the apartment not bothering to lock the door and Dimitri lead us to the guest housing that his family was staying in. It was pretty far, and after ten minutes of walking, in which I had to listen to Arina, complain until I finally picked her up and carried her rest of the way, we were there. They were staying on the second floor in two three bedroom apartments, his two eldest sisters, Karolina and Sonya, his niece and nephew, Zoya and Paul, were staying in one room. And his mother grandma and younger sister Viktoria were staying in the other. Apparently his younger sister was only a year younger than me making her twenty, so maybe we would get along...

We were all meeting at his mother and grandma's room, for our little meeting and the closer we got to the room the more nervous I grew. Arina started to squirm so I set her down as we stepped into the elevator. I was not holding her anymore I was too nervous, I clutch Dimitri's hand for comfort and I instantly felt release once our skin made contact. He looked at me and smiled comfortingly, "It'll be fine Roza, I promise." I couldn't help but to smile back, his words defiantly made me feel better. Once the doors opened Arina jumped out like a tightly wound spring that had just been released. Andrei wriggled out of Dimitri arms and follow suit of his sister calling her name while he chased her.

"Walk!" My voice rang out in the halls ways and instantly slowing my kids pace. Dimitri had led me toward a room close to the elevator one the Kids past by a long shot. "Over here," I waved them over which probably was a mistake because they both came running at top speed Arina almost falling flat on her face. I just sighed choosing to not comment, and turned to Dimitri squeezing his hand as an OK to knock on the door. He knocked and within seconds the door flew opened and standing there was a short girl, probably Viktoria because she looked young, with the same long dark hair as Dimitri's and the same endless brown eyes.

"Dimka!" she squealed happily pulling him into a hug. It was a short lived because someone came up behind her and opened the door wider.

"Viktoria let go of your brother and let them in," A lady, who I assumed was Dimitri's mother, told her. Viktoria moved from the door and pranced into the living room calling out to everyone that Dimitri was here. I was about to walk in when I felt little hands close in around my leg, I looked down to a stone faced Andrei and lifted him into my arms. His arms went around my neck and he hid his head in my hair, I could feel him softly twirling strands of hair at the back of my head. Arina walked in bravely by herself in front of Dimitri, the biggest smile plastered on her still sun glassed face.

As we walked into the living room I took in everyone there. On the plush couch sat two women I would have guess too be Karolina and Sonya. One of the women had a talkative little girl in their lap and a boy about the age of thirteen siting in a chair next to the couch entranced by the laptop in his lap. The girl who answered the door floated over to the boy and ruffled his hair teasingly. "Look Uncle Dimka's back, and look who he brought," the girl said smiling. Now everyone's attention was on us the little girl and both women's eyes were either on me with Andrei cowering in my arms or Arina who was holding Dimitri's hand, well more like his fingers his hands were too big for her to wrap her little hand around. The woman who had led us into the room, called everyone's attention with a quickly said Russian sentence. I knew immediately Arina would have to comment on this.

"Mommy did you hear that?" she chirped excitedly. She ran up to Dimitri's mother and smiled largely. "What's your name?"

"Olena," the woman responded politely, so I was right it was Dimitri's mother, "I'm your grandma."

"I know Mommy told I was going to have another Grandma, I already have one," she paused and held up a finger, and looked at me to see if she was doing it right, I nodded in confirmation, "but you don't look like her, my grandma has red hair and it's pretty now." She rambled randomly. "And did you know what?" she asked.

"What?" Olena played along.

"She's a Guardian like Mommy and she has a stake, but I'm not allowed to touch it," she said the last part with a pout.

She was going to continue, but Olena spoke first, "Well isn't that something. Little one I told you my name but you never told me yours."

"Oh..." Arina said smacking her head laughing. "I'm Arina Vasilisa B. Hathaway." She told her proudly. Arina loved to tell people her whole name; she never introduced herself with just her first name. "And that-" she pointed to Andrei in my arms, "is my little brother Andrei." She smirked knowing full well that she was the younger one.

"No! I'm older!" Andrei protested suddenly becoming brave enough to come out of the shelter my hair provided.

"Nu-uh!" She protested putting her hands on her little hips.

"Momma..." Andrei whined.

"Arina, you know your brothers older by three minutes," I told her sighing. I don't even know how many times they've had this fight before. Arina turned her attention back to Olena and I guess Andrei realized he had come out of hiding because his body went rigid and he scanned the room with a stony expression on his face.

"Well if I didn't know he was Dimitri's before, I would definitely know now, look Sonya he's got that same hard mask Dimka does." The woman with the kid on her lap said. Her English was submerged by her Russian accent but I could still make out what she was saying, I guess she only spoke in English for my benefit.

"Your right, he's a miniature Dimka!" The other said. I guess my face must of read confusion, because she quickly apologized, and began introducing everyone.

"Oh, how rude of us we didn't even introduce ourselves, I'm Sonya, and this next to me is Karolina and her daughter Zoya, and her son Paul is the one ignoring everyone's existence on the chair." She gave Paul a mock glare and was going to continue but Viktoria piped in.

"And I'm Viktoria, but you can call me Vika! And you know Mama already, and then there's..." she looked around the room looking for someone frowning, "Well babushka was here, but she ran off somewhere." Her frown quickly turned into a smile again, I could tell she would be fun to be around she was so bubbly. I knew she was only a year younger than me maybe I could introduce her to Lissa they would defiantly like each other.

"Hi, umm nice to meet you all I'm Rose," I said lamely, my nerves getting the better of me. Arina finally noticed Zoya was her age, almost a year older, and immediately pounced on her new cousin while everyone was introducing themselves. They chattered away at each other in the floor by Karolina's feet.

Dimitri and I occupied the love seat next to the couch and we all talked happily, after only a brief awkward moment , despite all my fears no one held anything against me they accepted me with open arms, especially Viktoria, she was so bubbly and fun to talk to. After a while she had pulled me away from Dimitri and forced me to sit and talk with her on the floor, claiming we needed "sister bonding time" after almost an hour of us trading stories, almost all of hers had ended with Dimitri being completely embarrassed, or in clothes of the opposite gender. I thought I was going to pee myself I had laughed so much in a short amount of time. We had been there for nearly four hours, deciding to just eat lunch with them, since no one was ready for us to leave and vice versa, even Andrei went and sat with Paul, who watched Despicable Me with him.

"So how did you and Uncle Dimka have kids?" Paul asked curiously, looking up from his laptop, but his mom reached back and slapped the back of his head I had to try not to laugh. "What?" he asked surprised, his Mom only coked an eyebrow and said something in Russian that didn't sound complementary. "Oh, come on you all were thinking it!" he protested, Karolina muttered something that made him shut up but he still looked at me expectantly.

I turned my head to Dimitri raising both my eyebrows in question; did he not explain how we could have kids? "I never really got around to telling them the full story..." Dimitri explained.

"Despite how rude the question is, we _are_ kind of curious, how did you get pregnant?" Sonya asked timidly, I could tell she had been wandering this for a while but was too polite to ask until Paul put it out there.

"Well, I'm sure everyone's heard of the car accident the killed all the Dragomirs, except for one?" I asked, but I was sure everyone had. When everyone nodded I continued, "Well technically I died in it too." Everyone was shocked at first then their features turned into confusion as the realized I had said I died.

"But then how are you... alive?" Viktoria asked from her large chair beside the couch.

"She's shadow kissed." A voice said from the hallway, a short old woman who must of been Yeva, walked into the room calmly, like she hadn't just said something almost no one had heard of. "Aren't you Rose?" she asked again.

"Y-yes how did you-"

"Babushka what's shadow kissed?" Paul asked confused.

"It's what happens when you're brought back to life by a spirit user," She explained like it was no big deal, It was a huge deal! How did she- Oh! I remember Dimitri telling me his grandmother "Saw things" but I had never believed him, maybe this was something she saw.

"Spirit user?" Viktoria asked.

"An element forgotten by Moroi that is only now being rediscovered," she explained.

"But how does that help Rose have kids?" Sonya asked clearly trying to put the puzzle together but was missing a few key pieces. Yeva didn't answer that one she looked toward me for an answer.

"Oh... well when I died she healed me, brought me back and we figured she must have changed a lot of genes since I gained new senses and I guess my ability to reproduced with other Dhampirs was one gene that was corrected." I blushed a little it was weird talking about myself this way.

After a few more questions were asked the subjected was dropped and new topics emerged, everyone wanted to know more about me now, after finding out about me being shadow kissed they were curious about other aspects of my life. Everyone except for Yeva, she stood silently in the corner of the room tucked away from all conversation. So after telling everyone basically my whole life story Dimitri and I decided it was time to leave. It was almost two now and I'm sure Lissa wanted to know where I was, but we had an announcement to make before we left.

We were stood up and Dimitri took my hand, "Before we leave Rose and I actually came over here for another reason besides introductions. We know this is a lot for you finding out I had kids and meeting them and Rose all in a couple short weeks, but there's just one more thing." He took a breath and smiled, "Rose is pregnant."

Viktoria's loud squeal rang threw the loudest of all the happy sounds in the room, she bounced up out of her chair and flung her arms around me saying how happy she was, then bent down to talk to my stomach, Dimitri said something disapproving in Russian but she glared at him replied and smiled at my stomach.

"Hey baby number three, this is your Aunty Vika, you don't know me yet but I'll be your favorite aunt-" before she could finish talking I burst out in laughter. "What?" she asked standing up and looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Lissa-said- the- same thing!" I laughed breathlessly.

"What?" Viktoria asked again.

"Lissa called the baby, baby number three too," I said panting from my outburst. "You and her really need to meet," I said this lightly, but Viktoria's eyes lit up and she told me she would love to meet my friends. I guess she wasn't used to having no friends around. I answered a few more questions on how far along I was then had to explain how I knew so soon.

"Well we better go Dimitri said lifting up a sleeping Andrei, him, his sister and Zoya had all fallen asleep a little while ago, Karolina had taken Zoya to a bed somewhere in the room and I was going to get Arina but first I had to go to the bathroom. I excused myself and went to the bathroom quickly, wanting to get Arina and Andrei home before they woke up from their nap and would be cranky all day.

I had just finished washing my hands when the door opened, startling me. "Oh my-" I paused when I noticed it was Yeva. "Oh God, Yeva I didn't know it was you, you scared me," I said with a nervous smile, there was just something so intimidating about this old woman.

"He won't keep his promise," she said.

"What?" I asked confused what she was talking about.

"Dimitri, he won't keep his promise. He'll try but sometimes that's not enough," she continued.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, "I don't know what you're talking about," I told her weakly, even though I did know and she knew I did.

"Be careful Rose some people shouldn't be underestimated or overlook." Then. She. Walked. Away! Leaving me confused as hell and nervous because deep down I knew what she was referring to.

* * *

**Soooo what'd ya think? I told you it was long and boring, but I still want to hear you opinions. **

**Ok I LOVE the reviews I'm getting ya'll are soo nice! I'm so glad ya'll are liking my story, and even some of you said you'd like to read my new one. So keep up the good work!**

**Based on the reviews I got I'm thinking about posting a chapter of my new story but I'm not sure cus if I posted it, it would only be a chapter just to see if ya'll like it. So my question should I wait or Post a chapter?**


	15. Twelve Years?

**I know I say this in every chapter I post it seems like, but I am soooooooo sorry. I know it's been forever! Since I've updated. I thought since school ended I would have more time to write but lately it seems I work and sleep): I promise to try harder I really do feel awful about not updating.**

**I now this won't be the most thrilling chapter but it's sooo important and the next few will be the same, if you pay attention you could even guess what might happen(: **

*******************OK I have a challenge who knows what my name means? My Original name was **_Isabella Ever-Rose_ Redbird ** but I took off Redbird because it was too long. Anyone know? Hit me up and tell me, I give you a shout out, name a character after you maybe even lwt you write a chapter idk yet but lets see you can figure it out!*********************

**Well unfortunately I don't own VA the fabulous Richelle Mead does but I do own the world's cutest twins! ... Hey it's something...**

**So please enjoy and tell me how you feel.**

**Chapter Fourteen- Twelve Years?**

I walked out of the bathroom numbly, thinking about what Yeva said. I was running through all the promises Dimitri had made thinking she could mean something else, anything else.

Dimitri wasn't the kind of person who would make promises for no reason; he made them and fulfilled them. He couldn't, no wouldn't, do that to me, no matter what. He loved me, loved Arina and Andrei, loved our unborn baby.

"You ready to go Roza?" Dimitri asked looking at me curiously. I nodded and gave him a weak smile, before turning to everyone else and to say goodbye. Victoria pounced on me before I could comprehend what was happening.

"Roza, I'm so glad to meet you! We have to hang out ok?" I laughed but agreed. "You promise?"

"Yes Vika I promise," she smiled at the use of her nick name then hugged me again.

"OK Viktoria let me hug my new daughter now," Olena told her smiling. I blushed but accepted her hug.

"Thank you Olena, for lunch and everything, we had a great time," I said as we pulled away.

"Oh your welcome Roza, we're staying here for the remainder of the summer and I expect to see you around." I smiled and nodded.

I hugged Karolina and Sonya and told them it was nice to meet them before I moved back to the couch slinging my purse over my shoulder and lifted Arina gently into my arms. She shifted sleepily in my arms wrapping her little arms around my neck, and resting her head in the crook of my neck. I turned to face Dimitri and caught Yevas' knowing eyes, I tried to look away but she held my gaze for a moment, before moving out of the room.

Dimitri moved a hand to the small of my back and guided me out of the room. I pushed Yeva's comment from my head as we walked back to the apartment. On the way back I teased him about some of the stories Viktoria told me and watched him blush all over again, taking joy from his embarrassment, almost all the way there, my phone rang loudly. I quickly answered it not wanting the ringing to wake up the kids, even though they were pretty hard sleepers.

"Guardian Hathaway," I answered.

"Rose? Where are you?" A furious Lissa asked.

I looked at Dimitri for a moment, I knew he could hear the conversation, and by the look on his slightly scared face he knew he was about to get in trouble with Lissa. "I'm walking back to the apartment with Dimitri and the kids..." I said carefully. "Why?"

"You're doing what? Rose you're supposed to be resting at home, not walking around tiring yourself out! Why is Dimitri letting you do this?" She yelled angrily, I winced at the decibel of her voice, and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Calm down Lissa we were just going to see his family, not going out for a run, besides we are walking into the building now." I tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it, demanding we come over this minute and that Arina and Andrei could use the guest room to sleep in.

"Lissa, I'm fine Dimitri wouldn't have let me leave if he thought otherwise, and I'm tired, not because I'm still sick," I added before she could get on my case again, "because it's been a long day. I'm going to go home and go straight to bed, then I swear I'll come over for breakfast first thing in the morning and let you grill me, besides I have to tell you something," I said excitedly, I couldn't wait to tell her about Viktoria, she would be absolutely thrilled with the thought of her, maybe they could become good friends and I could invite her to Lissa's bachelorette party in a few days.

"Fine," she said after a few minutes, but I could tell she wanted to argue more. "I'll see you in the morning," she said curtly then hung up.

By this time we had made it up the elevator, and into our apartment. I put my purse back on the little table by the door and quickly moved to the Arina's room, as Dimitri went to Andrei's. I laid her down on her unmade bed and pulled off her shoes and socks tossing them to the floor thinking I'd just pick them up later, that's probably why she was such an untidy person, and pulled her blankets back over her.

I walked out of the room planning on crashing onto the couch, but soon found Dimitri laying down on it. "I see you beat me to the couch Comrade?" I asked leaning on one of the couch arms.

He chuckled but held out his arms inviting me to lay with him. I moved into his waiting arms, and snuggled my face in his chest. There was silence between us for a while, and right when I decided Dimitri had fallen asleep, he spoke.

"What did Yeva say?" He asked thoughtfully, I hadn't thought he had noticed but this man always surprises me.

"Nothing important," I tried my hand at lying, but he knew better.

"Roza…" He said warningly. "I can tell it was more, your face when you came back it was-" he paused and thought for a second "it wasn't you. You looked shocked and scared like she told you your whole world was going to fall apart." His voice faded into a whisper.

"She-" I started but stopped, and pulled my head up to look at him, "Just promise you won't leave me again."

"His hands moved to my face cupping it in a loving way, "Is that what she told you? That I-" His voice was full of worry, but I cut him off.

"Just promise me," I begged.

"Roza I will never leave you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, and I will never willingly make that mistake again." He promised. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and crushed my lips to Dimitri's. He let out a gasp before returning the kiss with even more enthusiasm than me. His hands slid inside my shirt and rubbed my back before sliding over my butt and down to the back of my thighs and pulling them up so I was now straddling him. I pulled back to breath and Dimitri continued to roughly kiss along my jaw line.

"No marks," I said quickly as I sucked in a gulp of air.

"No promises," he mumbled along the skin of my neck. I was going to protest when he sucked on the sweet spot under my ear. I moaned and felt him suck harder on the spot below my ear, and then he stopped. Before I could let out a sound of displeasure his lips moved to my ear. "Take off your dress" he commanded. My stomach flipped in excitement, I think I might like this new authoritative side of Dimitri. I quickly jerked up into a sitting position, and gripped the bottom of my dress, ready to pull it up. I got halfway up and the stupid dress wouldn't come off.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly I heard Dimitri chuckle underneath me.

"Stuck Roza?" He asked apparently highly amused.

"No!" I huffed still fighting to free myself from the dress. After a couple seconds I could feel it start to give and I tugged one last time and it flew off my head finally. But because of the force I used to get the stupid thing off and the unstable position I was in on top of Dimitri it caused me to lose my balance and my foot slipped of the side of couch along with the rest of my body. Most of my body collided with the floor with a large thud but my forehead, unluckily, on the way down connected to the edge of the coffee table. "Dammit!" I whisper yelled not trying to wake up my kids.

"Are you alright Roza?" he tried to sound concerned but he couldn't contain his smile.

"Noooooo," I moaned, slowly sitting up my head cradled in my hands,

"Come on Roza get up I know your fine," He swung his legs over the side of the coffee table and pulled me up from the floor and into his lap. "What hurts?" he asked his voice a little less amused.

"I hit my head on the coffee table," I whined my head still in my hands.

"Let me see," he commanded in a voice a Strigoi wouldn't deny. I lifted my head up with a huff and let him exam it like I was a child. "Your fine Roza, you might have a bruise but I think you will survive." He chuckled slightly.

"Don't laugh at me I'm pregnant," I stated lamely.

He laughed again, "I think it might be a little too early to use that excuse."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stuck my tongue out at him, and snuggled my face in the crook of his neck. I wouldn't say it aloud because Dimitri would just blow it out of proportion but I was so tired.

"You're tired aren't you?" Dimitri asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Maybe a little..." I down played. How the hell did he know?

"Don't lie, I can tell you are," he said moving back to look at me.

"And how do you know that?" I challenged. His hands traveled to my face and he rubbed under my eyes.

"You have purple bags under your eyes, and your lips are pale." I rolled my eyes of course he would notice that. "Do you want to move to the bed?" he asked. "You would be more comfortable," he tried again.

"No I don't want to move, let's just stay here for a while," I answered, burring my face in his chest. He laid down on the couch pulling me on top of him, and then covered us both with a blanket that was sung over the back. "Sleep Roza," he whispered running his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

I didn't even get a chance to reply because I was out like a light just seconds later.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bench, the one right outside of my building along the side walk. I looked down and was dressed in dark denim shorts, a blood red V-neck, and black sandals. Even though it was daylight outside the scene was quiet, no people passed on the side walk like they normally would during this time of day. No birds were chirping, no children were laughing, nothing, just complete silence. I was about to get up and walk around when someone called my name.

"Hey Rose," A voice said from behind me. I sat up and spun around quickly, to find Adrian clad in khaki shorts a plain white V-neck and white vans. As soon as I saw his face my mood soared.

I felt a scowl place itself on my face and I crossed my arms over my chest, "What the hell do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out like an idiot. His face turned a light shade of red and he looked down embarrassed.

"Great, now that you've told me, leave me alone." I said stone faced.

"No Rose really, I'm sorry I wasn't me that day, I mean it was me obviously but I wasn- Well I was affected by darkness I swear. I never would have said any of that if I hadn't have just used a ton of spirit. I never would have done that to you normally and you know it," he apologized stumbling through the whole thing.

"I don't know what you would do anymore. I don't even know you anymore Adrian. I don't care how drunk, depressed, angry or affected you were you still betrayed me! How could you tell everyone that! I trusted you, you were the first person I went to when I was seventeen and you promised to keep my secret and to never leave or hurt me and you did both!" I yelled in his face, which was quickly changing colors with anger.

"I betrayed you! No Rose you betrayed me! You cheated on me! You slept with another man Rose! That sounds like betrayal to me." He yelled back just as loudly.

"Ok I fucked up, I'm sorry but don't flip this around on me we are talking about you Adrian. Just because of what I did doesn't mean you had the right to get back at me. When you said what you did you didn't just hurt me you hurt Dimitri too." I stumbled out flustered. I didn't want to talk about my mistakes, only his.

"I don't care what I did to _Belikov_ whatever he felt he completely deserved."

"OK fine. What about Arina and Andrei? Did they deserve to get hurt Adrian?" His expression softened the slightest bit with the mention of my kids. "Do you think they liked seeing you hurt me? Seeing us yell and scream at each other? Seeing you make their Mom cry?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"They weren't even in the room, Rose. They didn't see anything," his face was hard, but I could tell he was feeling guilty, obviously he hadn't thought about the kids.

"They still have ears! It's not like you were whispering. No, Adrian Ivashkov, the world's biggest toddler, had to throw a tantrum that could rival Arina's!" I threw my arms in the air to emphasize my point.

He looked away from me then, I guess he thought the kids hadn't heard our fight, "they probably didn't understand..." he said grasping for straws, he most certainly knew they understood.

I laughed, but it didn't sound normal, it was strange and strained, "They aren't stupid Adrian, you of all people should know that. What do you think they thought when you left and they saw me? You saw me, how did I look Adrian?" he flinched but didn't try to answer. There was a moment of silence between us and we became as still as our dream surroundings until Adrian's voice pierced the quiet.

"I'm so sorry Rose," he whispered.

"And I don't care," I replied harshly.

"Please don't be like-" I cut him off.

"Be like what? Upset? Hurt? Betrayed? Pissed?"

"Rose please-"

I didn't let him finish, "Let me sleep Adrian."

"You are asleep," he replied and I huffed.

"I mean really sleep, the kind where you aren't there and I don't have to put up with this shit!" I growled. He stepped around the bench and came closer to me.

"Rose if you would just listen to me..." as he said this the dream started to shimmer, the way it usually did when I was about to wake up. "Rose don't wake up!" he yelled and grabbed my upper arms tightly.

"Let go!" I yelled as I ripped my arms out of his grip, and the dream came to an end.

I woke up with a start, my body jerking violently, so violently I felt myself roll off of who I assumed to be Dimitri and fall to the floor a second time that day. Like the first my head collided with the coffee table in the same spot as the first time.

I yelped waking up a groggy Dimitri in the process. He rolled over and once he saw me on the floor again he sat up right and pulled me onto the couch. "Roza are you OK?" he asked checking my head where I'm sure there was a bruise now.

"I'm fine, I just fell again." I said sighing; truthfully I was just glad to be out of that damn dream.

Dimitri chuckled tiredly, "From now on if we are on the couch I'm on top, I don't think you can handle being on top anymore." I blinked did Dimitri just make a sex joke? "Don't look so surprised Roza," he chuckled. I didn't get a chance to replay when I heard a crash, follow by a loud cry.

Andrei.

Going into full Mommy mode I sat straight up and pushed myself up from the couch. "Andrei?" I yelled toward his room as I sped walked to it.

"Momma!" His scream turned my walk into a run. He sounded like he was in pain, I heard Dimitri behind me telling me to slow down, probably because of my anemia, but my baby was hurt and there was no way in hell I was slowing down. When I reached his door I threw it open and flung myself into the room. A panic set itself off in my head when I saw Andrei. He was laying on the ground holding his arm to chest crying harder than I've ever seen him, but that wasn't what scared me, what scared me was the blood. The whole front of his shirt was covered in blood from his arm, I couldn't see his arm because he had it pressed to himself but I could tell by the ample amount of blood on his clothing it wasn't just a cut.

"_Lissa! Wake up! I need you, Andrei's hurt!" I shouted through the bond as I sat next to a crying Andrei I didn't elaborate any more than that, knowing she wouldn't need more than that to come over._

"Baby, what happened?" I asked rubbing his back. But he didn't answer he only cried harder.

Dimitri, who I hadn't noticed moved over to Andrei's other side spoke then, "Andrei what happened?" he asked again.

"I-I-I cut my ar- arm on the sh-shelf," I barely made out his words through all his tears, but understood. I hadn't noticed upon entry but his metal shelf had fallen to the floor and all his toys were strewn everywhere. The metal rack in the shelf was disjointed and I guessed that's what he had cut himself with.

"It'll be OK baby, just let Mommy see your arm," I tried to touch it but he yanked it away.

"No Momma it hurts!" He cried harder.

"I know it hurts but-" I looked up when I heard someone enter the room thinking it was Lissa but it was Arina.

"Mommy?" she asked confused, her hair was mused and her eyes were squinting against the bright light, I guessed the yelling had woken her up. "What's wrong with Andy?" she looked at her brother with tears in her eyes then looked at me. Before I could answer Dimitri stood up and scooped her into his arms.

"Come on Printsessa, let's go back to bed," She didn't protest, she just laid her head on his shoulder looking sadly at Andrei as they left. I was grateful for Dimitri being here, I definitely didn't want her seeing Andrei like this.

"OK you need to let Mommy see your arm, Andrei," I said gently. He sniffled and slowly extended his arm to me. I sucked in a breath the cut was from his wrist to the middle of his arm, and it was deep too. I could look into it and clearly see the muscles in his arm, it made me want to gag, but I held my composer for Andrei. I had seen many horrible things in being a guardian, injures way worse than this, but seeing this on my son, my baby, was making me sick to my stomach. I never wanted to see him in pain, or hurt or crying, it was killing me to let him suffer while Lissa was on her way. I pulled a still crying Andrei into my lap, not caring; his blood would ruin the white dress I was wearing. I rocked him gently and let him cry in my arms for a couple minutes until I heard the front door open and shut. I could hear rushed footsteps pounding through the hallway, and then the door swung open.

"Where is he?" Lissa asked panicked. "What happened to him?" she asked dropping to her knees beside us, her hair was half dried and she had on fuzzy pajama bottoms and a short blue robe.

"He cut himself on the metal shelf," I answered calmly trying to not scare Andrei even more.

She seemed to catch on and took the panicky edge off of her voice. "Andrei can I see your arm," she asked holding out her hand to him. He seemed to look at me in confirmation and when I nodded he again slowly extended his arm out. I saw Lissa stiffen at the sight of his arm, and shoot me a worried glance, I just nodded begging her to just heal him. She placed her hand on his and I felt the bond light up with happiness and joy, Lissa seemed at such peace and just as quickly as the feeling came it went away, and I knew it was over and that my baby would be OK. I heard Andrei cries turn into sniffles as he calmed down. I looked at his arm and all that was left of the cut was a two inch pink line that would probably disappear in a few days.

I sighed feeling so much relief now that he was healed. I stood up with him in my arms, "Let's go get cleaned up," I told him, he just laid his head on my shoulder and sniffled. I carried him into him and Arina's bathroom and I heard his room door shut, I guess Lissa was going to update everyone on Andrei now. I sat him down by the sink and pulled off his blood stained clothing. I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it then wiped the blood from his arms, neck, and face.

"All Clean!" I announced when he was clean. It didn't seem to faze him though he just stared at the blood that was on my own clothing. I picked him up again and brought him back to his room to put new clothes on him. I tried to put him on his bed but he clung onto me and wouldn't let me go so I put him on my hip angling his body away from the stains on my dress. I moved to his drawers and pulled new pair of pajamas for him. I put him on him on his bed but had to sit next to him before he would release his grip on me, enough so I could put on his clothes. I tugged his shirt on over his head and slid on his pants.

"Is that better baby?" I asked smiling at him, but he didn't lift his stony expression. He just nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck again. "Andrei lets go back to bed OK?" I tried in vain to put him in his bed but he would release is iron tight grip on me. After almost ten minutes of trying I gave up. "Andrei what's wrong?" I asked standing, Andrei didn't answer my question he just continued to lay his head on my shoulder not talking. I needed to go and change and knew he wasn't going to let go of me so I just took him with me to my room. I sighed and sat him on my bed. "Mommy needs to go change ok? I'll be right back," I said slowly moving away from him, I expected him to cry or have some sort of reaction but he just sat there, looking sleepy. I grabbed a pair of plain purple pajama pants, and a white tank top and threw it on quickly wanting to get back to Andrei. When I walked back to my room he was still sitting there waiting for me quietly. I lifted him back into my arms and walked back to the living room where everyone was. Christian and Lissa were sitting on the couch and Dimitri was in the love seat next to them. When Andrei and I walked in conversation stopped.

"How's he doing?" Lissa asked as I sat next to Dimitri in the love seat. I think Andrei was half asleep already because when I pulled him down into my lap his grip around my neck loosened.

"He's fine thanks to you," she blushed and looked down. "Really thank you so much Lissa," I told her.

"It was nothing Rose, I'm just glad he's ok," I could tell she really was glad he was OK, but there was something in her eyes that told me something was wrong. I expanded the bond and took away the darkness that was probably affecting her by now. "You didn't have to do that you know?" She told me.

"Yes I did," she gave me a skeptical look, "it's probably not good for the baby anyway." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Rose you're pregnant too," she told me exasperated.

That was very true. "True, but I'm a lot tougher than you. Plus," I said before she could protest, "I can always work it off. It's been forever since I've gotten a good work out anyway."

"Rose..." she gave me her warning tone.

"Lis I'm fine! Dimitri tell her I'm fine!" I looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know Roza... You seemed tired after just being out all day." He started but I didn't let him finish.

"No I wasn't-" His stare silenced me. "OK maybe I was a little, but I was out all day. I'm not talking full hardcore work out; I just want to stay in shape. Lis remember how much I worked out while I was pregnant with Andrei and Arina?" She nodded but it was Christian who spoke next.

"And if I remember correctly they put you on bed rest for the last two weeks of your pregnancy," he said. I couldn't believe Christian was against me too!

"Oh come on! They put all mothers of twins on bed rest," I said exasperated.

"We'll talk about it later Roza," Dimitri said, I huffed and combed my fingers through, a now sleeping, Andrei's hair.

There was a silence between all of us, before I broke it, "Can you believe that in only fifteen years, We are going to have to let him be in pain like he was today for a living?" I said quietly, looking at Dimitri but I knew everyone heard me.

"Rose you get hurt for a living," Lissa said.

"Yeah, but this is my baby," I said, kissing his forehead.

"And if they have it there way they are going to ship your baby off in only twelve years." Christian mumbled.

My head snapped up, "Excuse me?" I asked confused, surely I didn't hear him say twelve years right?

"Court is trying to pass a law making the new Dhampir graduation age, fifteen," I swear when he said that I saw red.

"That is a fucking joke right?" I growled.

"Roza..." Dimitri warned looking at Andrei in my arms.

I clutched him tighter to my chest, "he's asleep," I replied to his warning. "Now how do you know this Christian?"

"Tasha and I have been going to all the meetings," I blinked when he said her name, for weeks I hadn't thought about her once, I didn't even know she was still in court. I wonder how Christian felt about me _taking her man_. "We are trying to fight against it, but it's no use. They are afraid of running out of Dhampirs for protection, so they are going to up graduation by a few years to produce more Guardians." I thought I was going to be sick by the way he talked about Dhampirs like we aren't people just things Moroi use and throw out, like something that comes off of a production line and not actually born.

"Why can't they just learn to help defend themselves, instead of sitting on their asses letting children take the fall for them," I spat.

"That's what we have been trying to show them, but they aren't listening, even Adrian's helped showing ways to use spirit," I looked down, so Adrian had been using spirit, I felt a little bad because I honestly thought he was lying, but spirit or no spirit he fucked up big time.

"Is Tatiana going to allow this law to be passed?" I asked outraged, this struck me personally because I know for a fact that they weren't ready that early, friends I loved were hurt because they tried to fight Strigoi too early.

Lissa and Christian hesitated before answering me, "Well?" I demanded. They looked at each other again before Lissa spoke up.

"It'll be put through in two weeks."

******************Repeat: OK I have a challenge who knows what my name means? My Original name was**_Isabella Ever-Rose Redbird___**but I took off Redbird because it was too long. Anyone know? Hit me up and tell me, I give you a shout out, name a character after you maybe even lwt you write a chapter idk yet but lets see you can figure it out!**********************

**Soooooo... what'd ya think? For real I want to know I want to hear from all of ya'll not just the same people who keep review. Don't get me wrong I love those of you who do review and keep up the awesome work, but I want to hear from everyone! **

**Another thing I want everyone, not just 54 of you so go and vote for the sex of Lissa's baby because I will be closing the poll soon and if you have a sex in mind and it doesn't win you have no one to blame but yourself... jk but really go vote!**

**P.S. who wants to read my new story, I put the summery on my last chapter so go read and tell me what you think please!**

**So leave me some Love! And I'll update soon! (:**

**-Isabella Ever-Rose3**


	16. I Just Want Doughnuts

**I apologize from the bottom of my heart guys! I have been terrible to this story I neglected it for more than a year! But I'm back and I'm going to get on top of my writing! I'm in college so it's hard to balance out writing this and writing my school papers. But I know ya'll must hate my excuses!**

**On with story!**

**Please enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I just want doughnuts **

"Calm down Rose," Dimitri said calmly from our bed, was currently lying down with Andrei under his arm, watching me pace back and forth in front of our bed. I didn't want Andrei to wake up alone in his room especially in the condition his room was in. So Dimitri and I decided to let him sleep with us until his room was clean, I didn't want to scare him more than he already was.

"I will not calm down! How are _you_ so calm? How can you sit there with him and not worry? How can you not be angry? How can you not want to _do_ something? Anything!" I said frustrated. Lissa and Christian had left about twenty minutes ago it was about four in the morning now and I was tired but I couldn't sleep with the new knowledge of the age decree sitting at the forefront of my mind.

He sighed and slowly rose out of bed, making sure not to disturb Andrei, and walked over to me. "I am calm because I am too tired to worry, Rose it's four in the morning," he chuckled slightly trying to lighten my mood but I just stared at him stone faced. He sighed, "Roza," He pulled me to his chest and I let out a breath and closed my eyes. I really was tired I was just so worried and mad I didn't know if I could sleep. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise we can all talk more about it in the _morning_. Keyword being _morning_, it's late and I know you're tired."

He was right but I could resist, "Technically it is morning," I smiled when he groaned and pulled away.

He walked back to his side of the bed, "Goodnight Rose," he said shaking his head.

I walked to the other side of the bed and got in, "you mean good morning Comrade," I joked sleepily.

I felt Dimitri's arms go around my waist, and looked behind me; to see he had moved over Andrei and laid between us. "No I meant goodnight," I laughed. "So can I have a goodnight kiss?" he asked kissing the back of my neck.

I turned in his arms so I could face him and smiled, "Of course you can," I pushed my face up to meet his and let our lips brush lightly at first then with more force. He pulled me against his body as we continued our "goodnight kiss" though if Andrei weren't here I knew it would have escalated to the other thing we do at night.

Dimitri was the first to pull away, smiling might I add. "Night Roza," he said moving back to the other side of Andrei.

I laughed tiredly and smiled at him closing my eyes, before going to sleep I managed to mumble, "Morning Comrade," and the sound of his throaty chuckle lulled me to sleep.

"_Rose!"_ Lissa's voice yelled in my head, I winced. I was currently leaning over a cup of coffee, not really drinking just staring into it thinking. I woke up this morning with the mother of all headaches, probably because Dimitri let me sleep in until one. Not knowing sleeping in gives me crazy headaches now. I don't blame him though; who would've thought the old sleep loving grump Rose Hathaway would turn out to be such a morning person?

I groaned mentally, _"Yes Lissa?"_

"_I'm coming over," _She informed me about two seconds before she walked through my front door. The loud slam of the door mad me wince and hunch further into my coffee cup. Ugh, I was definitely not in the mood to face the hormonal hurricane that was Lissa.

"Hello Li..." Dimitri greeted in question, well tried to greet, but Lissa brushed passed him without a glance and went straight to the Dining Room Where I sat pitifully and waited for the hurricane to be unleashed.

"Can you believe him?!" I heard Lissa scream before I actually saw her screaming it.

"Whoa! Lis inside voice the kids are down for their nap." She went wide eyed, as if she committed a crime and looked toward the hallway she had just thundered through.

"Sorry, but can you believe him!?" she repeated in a whisper shout.

"I assume by him you mean Christian, and since I don't know what you two are fighting over, no I don't believe him." I said drily taking a long drink of my coffee.

"He called me fat!" She threw her hands up in the air.

I sucked in a breath, Christian was a dead man. I remember how sensitive I was about my weight when I was carrying the twins, but I also knew Lissa could be reading too much into a little comment Christian had made.

"What exactly did he say Lis?" I asked now somewhat interested.

"He-" before should could finish her sentence the front door open and shut. I sighed in annoyance; if they woke up my children we were going to have some problems.

"Lissa!" Christian's voice called as he thudded through the house to find us.

"Keep your voice down, the kids are asleep, and the girls are in the dining room," I heard Dimitri's voice inform Christian.

"I don't want to see him Rose!" she whisper shouted at me, like I would actually do something, if I even could. I mean Christian was already in the damn house! What was I supposed to do tackle him and throw him out? Yeah, not goanna happen, even for Lissa.

"Well it looks like you don't have a choice there Lis," I mumbled, while she scowled at me.

Christian burst out of the hall holding flowers in in one hand. "Lis I-"

"I don't want to hear it Christian!" she whispered, still keeping Arina and Andrei in mind.

"Lis you know I didn't mean anything!" He argued.

"You didn't mean anything when you called me fat?" her voice went up an octave and I shushed her quickly.

"I didn't call you fat!" he yelled, by now Dimitri had made his way to the doorway, wanting to know what the yelling was about.

"Yes you did," Lissa whimpered pathetically.

"Ok, Princess-"

"Lissa!"

"Ok _Lissa_ what exactly did-"I could tell he was about to address Christian as Lord but thought better of it, "_Christian_ say to you?"

"Well," she paused to swallow. "He patted my stomach and told me he could see the baby," saying this brought her into almost tears, and when Lissa was upset spirits influence made you want to be upset with her.

"Lis, you know I didn't mean it in a negative way," Christian sympathized, he tried to take a step forward, but her eyes flashed with anger and he step back again.

"Your words were hurtful Christian."

"Lissa I don't think Christian meant it to be rude..." Dimitri tried helping but I don't think Lissa was going to listen to him.

"Lis," I said as sweetly as I could with the headache that has currently intensifying by the moment. "Christian just meant that he was happy you could see the baby bump, not that your fat." I explain slowly.

She seemed to think about this for a moment, and then looked at Christian. "Really? You don't think I'm fat?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Lis, no! Of course I don't think that," He moved close to Lissa and held out the flowers, Lilies. "You're perfect."

She smiled and took the lilies, "My favorite," she murmured before hugging him.

Christian mouthed a "thank you" to me, and I smiled slightly and mouthed "leave" with a smirk.

"Let's go back home babe..." Christian licked his lips suggestively and smacked Lissa's butt, and just like that their fight was forgotten about. Apparently Dimitri and I were forgotten as well, because they started a full out R rated make out session right in front of us.

"Umm, Hi there! Guys break up, there are minors in this house, so we like to keep it G here," I shouted toward them.

"Common Chris, we don't have any minors in our house... yet" she winked and skipped out of the room flowers hugged to her chest and Christian trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

I took a sip of my coffee once I heard the door close behind them, but it was ice cold. I wrinkled my nose and left the table not bothering to pick up the cup, I'd get it later. I moved to the couch to sit closing my eyes, damn my head hurt, I hadn't had a headache like this since my time at the Academy.

"Are you OK Roza?" Dimitri asked. I felt the couch dip as he sat down next to me.

"Yes sometimes their trivial arguments give me a headache. It's a good thing Christian bought her flowers. If he came over empty handed I don't know if we would have ever gotten them out of the apartment," I laughed a little.

"Don't pin it on them Roza, I know your head was hurting earlier. Come here." He lay against the arm rest and gestured for me to lay between his legs. I complied and he began rubbing my temples. I melted into his chest as he began speaking again, "You know... if you're ever mad at me, how should I make it up to you?" His voice was a low murmur, complete velvet.

"I don't think I should tell you that, it against the girlfriend code," I giggled.

"Fine I'll just show up with roses and chocolate, when the time comes." Dimitri teased as I groaned.

"Don't waste your money on that junk," I mumbled.

"See I knew that was wrong, you're not a romance junkie like Lissa... maybe I should just buy you some pizza or doughnuts," He joked.

"OK deal," I said suddenly. "Buy me a dozen chocolate glazed doughnuts, maybe even a pizza, and all will be forgiven."

Dimitri's fingers still worked at my temples when he spoke again, "OK Roza, rest now you'll probably feel better if you do."

I had my doubts if that would help any but with his fingers rubbing my temples and his voice humming a tune, I just couldn't resist slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Roza," A female voice whispered, but I ignored it, why would a girl be calling me Roza? "Roza?" The voice was louder now and defiantly more annoying.

"What are you-" I could hear Dimitri's voice whisper yell to the girl then suddenly he switch to spit fire Russian. The girl responded to him in what I can only guess to be an annoyed tone.

"No speaking languages I don't know!" I protested sleepily.

"Vika..." Dimitri cursed. "Do you feel better Roza?"

I rolled onto my back and noticed Dimitri had moved from under me on the couch and I assumed he was the one who had covered me in a blanket. I also noticed that I was no longer on the couch, but in my comfy bed because if I had rolled onto my back on the couch I would have landed on the floor.

"When did I get here?" I asked sleepily running my fingers through my hair.

"Only ten minutes ago, I just moved you in here when Viktoria came to say hello," again he shot a glare in her direction.

"Oh Roza! I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just going to wait until you woke up, but I was just so bored, I'm tired of being alone and bored, the only person at the hotel to talk to is Paul." She made a face. "Have you ever tried to hold a conversation with a thirteen year-old boy?" I laughed slightly and shook my head to appease her. "They're dumb, I don't recommend trying it."

"Well I guess we can go out, I mean since I'm up now..." I felt bad; I think I would just about lose my mind as well if I only had a thirteen year-old to talk to for an extended period of time.

"Great! See Dimka I _told _you she would want to hang out," Viktoria emphasized her point by stick out her tongue childishly at Dimitri.

"Roza are you sure you feel up to it? I know you haven't felt too well today and I don't want-"

"Dimitri! I'm fine, I actually feel a million times better now, and I haven't gone out in _forever_ please let me have some fun." I begged getting up to stand on my knees while still on the bed. I could tell Dimitri was wavering it in his head trying to decide whether is was worse to piss me off or Lissa.

"Fine Roza, nothing too crazy, I am still waiting for Lissa to reprimand me for letting you out the other day." I smiled largely and kissed his lips quickly, before hoping out of bed. I suddenly felt so much better, amazingly so. That nap was just what I needed.

"So where are we off to Viktoria?" I asked with a smile.

"Vika!" she corrected.

I laughed and nodded, "My bad Vika, what do you want to do?" I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost past lunch time, which meant that Dimitri had served the kids lunch already by himself, that reminded me of dinner. "Oh Dimitri what about dinner? I hadn't even thought about that till now." I exclaimed but he just shook his head.

"Its fine Roza you two go out and eat I'll take care of Arina and Andrei as long as you take care of yourself." I rolled my eyes at him. No I was going to abuse myself!

"Of course, so dinner? We can make it a girl's night! I'm sure Lissa and Mia would absolutely _love _to meet you." Although I asked a question I didn't give her a chance to answer before I snatch up my phone and texted Mia and Lissa.

"That sounds great!" she said excitedly and I could definitely tell she was happy about hanging out with girls and letting lose a little. "But I didn't bring anything to wear besides this," she gestured to what she was currently wearing.

"Oh that's Ok I'm sure you can wear something of mine."

"Now Roza she's only nineteen, keep that in mind when you chose her outfit." Viktoria and I made eye contact and busted out laughing.

"I'm not a child Dimka!" she laughed out.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the room, "We are going to dinner, not pole dancing, have _some_ faith in me comrade and stop trying to ruin our fun!"

Once the door was shut, with Dimitri on the other side, Viktoria and I dashed into my closet, I told her to pick out anything she wanted. We ended up dressing simply, her in a plain black tunic dress with a thin gold belt and myself in a tan shirt dress with a black lace collar. I felt so renewed after my nap I even chose to wear a pair of black strappy heels, while Viktoria went with flats.

"Everyone's meeting here," I told Viktoria, "I'm just going to try to tame all this," I gestured at the hair that was sitting wildly on top of my head. "I'll be out there in a minute." Viktoria just giggled and went to the living room.

I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was definitely something, not in a good way though. I hurriedly drug a brush through my hair wincing every time I hit a snag. But the end of my violent brushing my hair had taken on the appearance of an afro, so I quickly twisted my hair into a single braid down my back and walked to the living room, just as there was a knock. I rushed to answer the door but two little feet scampered in front of me opening the door before I could.

"Hi Aunty Lissa!" Arina chirped happily.

"Arina I don't think you're supposed to be opening doors," Lissa reprimanded. Arina wrinkled her nose slightly and huffed.

"I'm a big girl, I can open the doors," she claimed proudly.

"No you cannot," I said making her jump. She whirled around and flashed me the dimples.

"Mommy you look so beautiful!" she exclaimed in her high soprano voice.

I scooped her up, ignoring the protests and showed my friends in. "I'm serious about answering the door Arina, no more. Understand?" I told her firmly

"Yes, Mommy!" she answered finally wriggling out of arms and running to Dimitri's lap. I rolled my eyes and gave Mia and Lissa hugs.

"Ok Mia, Lissa, this is Viktoria-"

"Vika," Viktoria amended.

I smiled. "My bad. This is Vika."

After everyone was introduced and both my angels were kissed by me, we headed out. Since Lissa and I couldn't drink we all decided to just have a simple dinner, and talk. We ended up at an Italian restraint, seated towards the back all of us sipping on drinks. Even though the place was packed and there was a line two hours long, being with the pregnant Dragomir Princess had its benefits, like not waiting in line.

"So Vika, how long are you staying here?" Mia asked smiling as always.

"We aren't sure, we came here to surprise Dimka, but after meeting my niece and nephew, Mama is hesitant to leave."

"You should stay!" Lissa shouted happily from across the table. Lowering her voice she continued, "Vika you have to go to my wedding!"

"And the bachelorette party!" Mia added.

"I don't know..." Vika said warily though I could tell inside she was ecstatic to have made friends.

"Oh Please?" Mia begged. "Seriously what's a bachelorette party with two pregnant women and me? I'll be drinking all alone!"

"I'm not twenty-one," Vika stated, but Mia just laughed and waved off her comment.

"That's only a formality, don't worry! Just come. You'll have so much fun." Viktoria looked to me in question and I nodded enthusiastically.

"OK!" Everyone cheered ignoring the stares. "I'll tell Mama I want to stay."

After that the chatter didn't stop and as if to prove how age really didn't matter Lissa and Mia ordered drink after drink for Viktoria. By the end of Dinner we had one drunken Viktoria on our hands.

We ended up getting our meal for free when we finally decided to leave the restraint at 11 pm. I was tired even with all the sleep I had gotten, but then I remember I hadn't taken my medicine all day and that had to be the problem.

Although I was tired Viktoria was not. "Let's go clubbing!" she shouted once we were outside.

"Ohhh that sounds soo funnn!" Mia exclaimed with her. Mia was almost as drunk as Viktoria, but not quite.

Lissa laughed "Oh man, they're trashed."

I shook my head, "Dimitri's going to kill me," but then I couldn't help but laugh when I imagined Dimitri seeing Viktoria like this.

"Dimka is such an old man!" Viktoria informed me. "He's so lame Rose!" she told me honestly.

I just laughed, and slung my arm around her waist as we walked down the side walk.

"Ok Rose. I'll take Mia, you take Vika." Lissa explained grabbing Mia and heading toward her apartment.

"Deal," I confirmed while tugging Viktoria in the direction of my apartment. She didn't stumble too often so the walk back was quicker than I thought it would be. I quietly placed my keys in the door and carefully eased Viktoria into the apartment, I had thought about taking her to her mother, but thought against it. I wouldn't want her to think badly of me, for getting her youngest drunk underage.

Viktoria seemed too catch on to the whole being quiet idea pretty quickly for someone so drunk. She exaggeratedly tiptoed and hid behind walls giving me a sign if the cost was clear. I had to stifle a laugh at that. When we reached the couch she dropped down ungracefully onto it, and gave me two thumbs up for a job well done. I just shook my head and went to the linen closet to grab her a pillow and a blanket. I was gone for only a second and when I looked back she was gone.

"Vika?" I whispered squinting in the dark. "Viktoria!?" I whisper shouted. I heard the squeak of a bed as someone shifted and I froze I hope I hadn't woken up Dimitri. I tiptoed to peak in the room, making sure Dimitri was still a sleep. What I saw made me freeze all over again.

Dimitri was indeed asleep on his normal side of the bed but under the blankets of where I usually slept, Viktoria was curled up and looking quite comfy. I silently entered the room, and squatted down beside her head.

"Viktoria, get out of the bed." I whispered harshly but she continued to sleep. I couldn't shake her or Dimitri would wake up so I flicked her in the nose, causing her to yelp.

"Roza?" A sleepy Dimitri called to me. I put a hand over Viktoria's mouth and answered him.

"Yeah it's me, go back to sleep." I told him as calmly as I could, given Viktoria was swiping at my hand trying to get me to remove it.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Late Dimitri, go back to sl-"

My sentence was cut-off when Viktoria bit my hand. I jerked it away to look at the damage and she took this moment to make her presence known.

"Dimka! Be quiet I am _trying _to sleep here!" She whispered harshly at Dimitri.

Dimitri jerked up right in the bed and snapped on his bedside lamp. "Vika?!" He asked confused.

"Rose make the light go to sleep too!" she pleaded shielding her eyes.

I stood up awkwardly and waved to Dimitri on the other side of Viktoria. "Hey Comrade."

"Rose what did you do?" he asked looking warily at Viktoria.

I held my hands up in surrender, "This was all her and Mia." He stared at me confused. I just laughed slightly trying to break the tension. "Honestly you should see Mia she's just as bad."

Understanding flickered over his features. "She's drunk? Rose! You were supposed to take care of her not get her wasted!" He scolded me.

"Hey! She isn't a child, if she wants to drink she can, Dimitri."

"She isn't 21!" He challenged.

I just laughed and shook my head, "Like that matters." I could see nothing I said was going to make him any less mad at me so I sighed. "Just help me get her to the couch please."

During our conversation Viktoria had effectively passed out, complete with drool and all. As if she were a rag doll, Dimitri scooped her up and carried her gracefully back to the couch. I picked the blanket up again and draped it over her sleeping form.

"Dimitri?" I called as I followed him back into the bedroom, but he ignored me. I stepped out of my heels and huffed. "You can't ignore me!" I whispered shouted at him.

Apparently he could ignore me. Without even looking at me he placed himself back in the bed and flicked off the little light that illuminated the room.

I just scowled and turned around turning the closet light on and changed into some pajamas. When I stocked back out of the closet he was still facing away from me under the covers. I frowned and got into my side of the bed that was still warm from the time Viktoria had spent there. I waited for him to make a comment, but he didn't.

"Really this isn't fair if you think about it." I paused for a response that didn't come. "You never even told me how I am supposed to make it up to you if we fight." Still no answer. "How am I supposed to know what kind of flowers you like," I gave up after that and turned on my side. I guess I'd just have to wait it out.

I didn't have to wait too long, because just before I was about to fall asleep Dimitri shifted and pulled me into his arms. Without protest I wrapped my own arms around him. I could feel myself drifting off again when Dimitri answered my question, "In case you're wondering, I love Roses," he kissed my head and I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope ya'll really enjoyed! I know I know, Kind of boring but it sets up for a lot of stuff later, don't worry the next chapter will be out soon. Give me some love! Or hate if you are peeved at me. IDC just review!**


	17. Hairy Legs

**I know this was another boring chapter but it is going to set up for other things to come I promise things are going to start getting good! **

**If you guys haven't voted for the sex of Lissa's baby then do it now! I'm so excited to see what ever votes on! **

**I have a new story I don't know if I should put up a chapter yet or not but heres the summery;**

**Dimitri is saved from the caves in shadow kissed and Rose him continue their relationship at the academy. Soon Rose finds out she is pregnant and knows she doesn't want to keep it but Dimitri does, after a fight with Lissa and the baby is born Rose starts a new life guarding a moroi in Cali, what would happen if three years later Rose is summoned back to the academy and had to face everyone she left behind?**

**If I post a chapter it will only be that one for a while but just let me know what you guys think I should do!**

**Ok on with the story!**

**Chapter sixteen: Hairy Legs**

"I know you're awake," I said snuggling closer into Dimitri's chest.

"How do you do that?" Dimitri asked surprised, I guess he thought he was being sneaky.

"Because you're not snoring," I told him looking up at him.

"I don't snore," he hitched my leg over his hip and ran his hand up my thigh to the small of my back. "And someone needs to shave her legs," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Oh really? Well if you think this is bad, you should wait until were married, because I'll only be shaving once a year," I laughed as he froze staring intently at me. "What?" I asked nervously. Had I said something?

"Really?"

"No," I said nervously, obviously I was only joking, "I'll actually probably shave a lot, sometimes when I rush I tend to forget spots and have to go over-"

"You really want to marry me?" he asked clarifying.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused, I thought we had been talking about my hairy legs.

"You want to get married?"

"Of course, I want to get married... don't you?" I suddenly was nervous; maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, even in kidding. What if that was something he totally wasn't ready for? I mean he did just find out he had two kids and that another one is on the way and now I'm talking about marriage.

"Well Yes,"

"Ok it's settled we're getting married," I told him… and he just laughed. He. Just. laughed! I moved to get out of bed, but he just pulled me closer to him, locking me in place with his arms.

"No Roza, wait," he continued laughing.

"Wow, don't I feel stupid. I proposed to you and you laugh!" I told him annoyed, trying desperately to get out of his iron grip.

"No Roza, it's just that I know marriage was not something you ever really wanted or had the chance to have -"

"And neither was having children and now I'm about to have three. Dimitri I love you if I'm marrying you then it's something I want," I told him honestly

"It's just... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he apologized, looking sheepish.

"Well I just feeling like I'm overwhelming you with things. First I tell you you're a father of twins and now you're about to be a Dad to a third child-" I started to tell him.

"I never said I was overwhelmed Roza," he interrupted.

"Well I just don't want you to feel rushed by anything, I want you with me forever and I'm scared Ill chase you away with all of this." I finished.

"You really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"You want me with you forever?" He asked hesitantly, like I could possibly say anything besides yes.

"Yes."

"Marry me," he asked.

I thought for a second, "no," I told him.

"I'm serious! I'm asking you to marry me," he said sternly a slight agitation to his voice.

"I am too. You laughed at me so I'm saying no. Ask me again later maybe I'll be in a better mood," I said finally escaping from his grasp and locking myself in the bathroom.

"Roza, open the door." Dimitri's voice sounded through the door.

"No Way!" I giggled.

"Well, while you're in there you could at least shave your legs…"

Dimitri and I had finally made it out of the house after spending the morning as a family with the kids; we decided to have breakfast at our place, keeping our plan to get the kids used to our new family structure.

"Lissa you can't post-pone the Wedding!" I dropped my fork onto my plate and frowned at Lissa as she made the announcement.

It had been a week since our girl's night, and Viktoria and I had been scolded for acting so irresponsibly. Though I don't understand what I did but whatever. Sometimes I just think Dimitri misses being my teacher again and finds things to give me one of his famous "Zen life lesson." I agreed to look after Victoria better and she agreed not to drink again until she was of age. Lame if you ask me.

Currently Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Arina, Andrei, Dimitri, Viktoria and I were eating lunch at Lissa's house. Viktoria and Mia really hit it off after bonding over their glasses of wine and have almost been inseparable ever since.

"Mommy I don't like this green stuff!" Arina called from beside me. She wrinkled her nose and spit out the lettuce that was in her mouth.

"No ma'am we don't spit. If you don't like the _lettuce_," I pronounced lettuce for her so she would know what it was called, "then we can take it out of your sandwich." I took the sandwich it my hand and pulled the lettuce out putting it on the edge of my plate. "Better?" I asked handing it back to her, she took a bite but again she wrinkled her nose.

"Mommy," she sighed as she said my name as if she were tired of talking to me. "The _litmus_ is still there," she insisted, trying and failing to say lettuce.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for her attitude and huffed. "Arin-"

"Printsessa, Mommy took it all out, I saw her, please eat or your plate is being taken away," Dimitri told her from her other said, his voice was slightly disapproving and Arina did not like disappointing Dimitri.

She flashed him the dimples and took a big bite, "Alright Daddy," she already couldn't pronounce her r's and the food in her mouth made the task even harder. I tuned them out as Dimitri scolded her for talking with her mouth full. She was too much like me, I'm glad she'd do almost anything Dimitri asked.

I turned back to Lissa, "How long are you postponing the wedding for?" I asked trying to get back to the current conversation.

"We aren't sure," she looked at Christian warily. "We just can't focus on the wedding while we are trying to fight against the age decree." The mention of the age decree brought my hand to my sons back, gently rubbing soothing circles there, though it was soothing me more than him. He was happily eating his chips, already being done with his sandwich, if he didn't like the lettuce you wouldn't be able to tell; he was so much like Dimitri, always polite.

"But you've wanted this for forever Lissa!" Mia piped up. We all knew how much this meant to Lissa.

"I know, but right now that's not my priority," Although she didn't mean for me to see it, her eyes flashed to Andrei and Arina.

"We just want you to be happy Lissa," Mia insisted.

"I am happy, I just wouldn't be happy with myself if I got too distracted and let this age decree fall into place," We all nodded, understanding that Lissa wasn't doing this for herself but for everyone. All of us beside Lissa would be affecting by this, all of us being Dhampirs or in Mia's case dating one.

"Aunty Lissa!" Arina called loudly.

"Yes Arina, "Lissa turned her attention to my demanding little girl.

"Did you know Daddy says I'm a princess?" She smiled widely and looked up at Dimitri, and just like that the sad conversation was forgotten. Oh life with three-years-olds was interesting!

While the whole table was engaged in many conversations, my mind wandered to Lissa. I was glad that she cared enough to put off her wedding to deal with this age decree, but I didn't understand the politics of it. I didn't really know what Lissa was trying to do too accomplish this task. And instantly I felt guilty ever since Lissa had told me of the age decree I just worried over what my children would be going through, but I didn't pay any attention to Lissa at all. She was fighting for my kids and I wasn't there to help her and that needed to change.

"Rose? Hello? Earth to Rose!" Lissa was waving her hands in my face trying to gain back my attention during my inner rambling.

"What? Sorry Lis, what were you saying?" I said shaking my head of earlier thoughts.

Lissa frowned, she was a lot more irritable on the days her morning sickness hit, but instead of getting upset she put and hand on her already showing baby bump and took a breath, "I was reminding you of your appointment today Rose." I blinked. What appointment was she talking about? "Seriously Rose? You forgot about your doctor's appointment?" This time she let her frown take over her face.

I nodded feigning realization, "Right! My appointment! Which was at when again..?" I asked.

"Four o'clock Roza," Dimitri sighed from the other side of Arina, seeming just as irritable as Lissa.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Jeez! Sorry I forgot."

"Momma are you sick?" Andrei asked from beside me.

I looked down at him confused, "No Angel, Mommy's fine."

"Then why are you going to the doctor," he frowned trying to make sense of our conversation.

Dimitri and I still hadn't told Arina and Andrei about the baby, trying to let them adjust to the idea of having a Daddy before throwing the new baby into the mix. "It's just a checkup," I told him but his confused looked didn't diminish so I continued, "Just like when you and Reny go to the Doctor to make sure you are healthy, that's what Mommy's doing." He nodded his head seeming to understand more.

"Are you going to get a shot?!" Arina called out joining our conversation. I grimaced, I hated needles, but just like my last pregnancy I knew this one would be filled with giving blood samples.

"Probably," I said sadly.

"Is Rosy afraid of needles?" Christian laughed from across the table. I glared, but didn't comment. "Do you need me to hold your hand so you don't cry Rosy?"

"Mommy's not afraid of anything!" Arina yelled at him. "And Mommy doesn't cry Uncle Chrissy, only little babies cry!" she huffed clearly mad that anyone would insult her mom. Although her voice sounds angry, her inability to pronounce her R's, them having more of a W sound, made her outburst so adorable. She looked up at me then her dimples popping out, "Right Mommy?" I just nodded and kissed her head, my princess had my back.

"You just got told by a three-year old man," Eddie barked out a laugh at Christian.

"Way to bite my head off Reny!" Christian joked.

"Rawr!" she pretended to bite the air with her invisible fangs.

"Alright little monster," Dimitri said standing up and pulling Arina up with him, "if Mommy has to go to the doctor at four then we need to leave soon, and you're a mess." She squealed happily as Dmitri slung he over his shoulder

As much as I didn't want to get blood drawn I knew it was necessary, so I scooped up Andrei who was surprisingly messy considering they only had sandwiches and chips for lunch. Oh well, I don't know why I'm surprised my kids were easily the messiest I've seen, especially when it came to eating. I followed Dimitri to the kitchen where he was wiping Arina's face and hands while she squirmed having some kind of aversion to being clean. I smiled at the sight of Dimitri with our daughter; he had taken to becoming a Dad overnight extremely well. If you were an outsider looking in you couldn't tell that he had been away from his children one minute since they were born. I wish I could give him the time he missed with them back but I couldn't, no matter how hard I wished it.

"Here's monster number two," I called carrying a giggling Andrei in and setting him down in front of Dimitri. "I'll go pick up their plates."

I left Dimitri with the two and picked up all four plates we had used today, conversation had continued after we left I picked up a few things, Mia and Viktoria were gushing about some boy Viktoria likes, and Eddie, Christian and Lissa were talking in hushed tones that instantly made me curious.

"What's with the whispers?" I asked four plates in one hand and the hand on my hip.

"Nothing Rosy," Christian said rolling his eyes at me, I just stuck my tongue out and looked to Lissa, knew she couldn't lie to me.

"Rose..." she started and instantly I knew this would not be good. "I just don't want you to strain yourself, especially your anemia being worse than last time," she explained.

"So..?" I asked still not understanding.

"Rose I'm getting a replacement guardian for you," she suddenly turned brave and just let it out. My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Rose I just want you to be safe and not worry about me for once and worry about yourself," she continued.

"It's my job to worry about you Lissa," I argued.

"Well not anymore, Rose."

"No way Lis! I will not let hand you over to some random Guardian! You're my charge! I'm the one who can protect you the best, I don't trust anyone else." I huffed completely pissed.

"Really? You know you won't be able to guard me Rose. If you were to have to fight, you know you wouldn't be as strong as you usually are and then you would get hurt. I don't want that Rose," I was starting to see her point, but I really didn't trust anyone with her life.

"I still don't trust anyone but myself and Eddie to guard you Lis," I argued again.

"Not even Dimitri?" Eddie asked. I thought for a moment, that would work, I trusted Dimitri with mine and our children's lives so I definitely trusted him with Lissa's, but if he guarded Lissa then for the next nine months I would be stuck getting totally out of shape at home.

"What happens after I have to baby then? And I take my place back as your Guardian? What's Dimitri going to do?" I asked.

"I was actually considering getting a Guardian of my own Rose, he could be my Guardian." Christian had a good idea I couldn't lie, but I still scolded I felt like it was hopeless to argue anymore I knew Dimitri would agree and I would be relieved of my Guardian duties until I had the baby.

"Fine," I gave in begrudgingly and trudged back into the kitchen passing a smiling Dimitri, I guess he had heard everything and was either happy to be Guarding again or happy I would be forced to take it easy. Knowing him it was probably both.

**How'd yall like it? I know it was kind of boring! I warned yall! But it will be getting better I promise! **

**Did you love it or hate? I don't care either way I want to hear your opinions, questions, and ideas for and about the story line.**

**OK so AGAIN I have written three chapters for my new story and that's it so should I post a chapter so see if you like it or finish writing the whole thing? Let me know again here is the summery for the new story;**

**Dimitri is saved from the caves in shadow kissed and Rose him continue their relationship at the academy. Soon Rose finds out she is pregnant and knows she doesn't want to keep it but Dimitri does, after a fight with Lissa and the baby is born Rose starts a new life guarding a moroi in Cali, what would happen if three years later Rose is summoned back to the academy and had to face everyone she left behind?**

**Let me know what I should do!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	18. Smelly Pizza

**Hey guys! I'm Back! I'm so sorry I left in the first place I just had a serious case of writers block and couldn't figure out where I wanted this story to go. Now that my mind is made up I should be posting pretty regularly now! I hope... I work a ton but I promise not to leave you guys hanging again!**

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

I. Hate. Needles.

An undead vampire who only wants to suck the life out of me? Bring it on! Getting blood taken? Hell no!

So this would explain my horrible mood after leaving my Doctors appointment. Dimitri had to hold me down so I would sit still enough to let the Doctor do his job. For doing so I labeled him a traitor.

I looked at him now from my place on the couch. He was about to leave to go pick up the kids. I opted out of going wanting to give him some alone time with them.

I don't know if I was being thoughtful because I wanted to give him bonding time with the twins or if I was being spiteful over him betraying me and wanted him to suffer by dealing with the twins himself.

I was happy with either reason so I thought nothing about it.

"Roza," he sighed and sat next to me. I scooted away from him and turned my head. "I was only trying to help, they have to take blood to make sure you and the baby are okay. You're lucky they let you out of there, you heard what Dr. Fox said. Most women in your condition usually stay in the hospital and are put on bed rest." He rubbed my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure if that's what the doctor decided you would probably help him strap me to the bed!" I was being childish I know, but I could help it. I really hate needles.

He laughed then kissed my cheek, despite my protests, and stood. "Oh Roza, I wouldn't strap you down. You could probably get though those. I would chain to the bed, and guard the door myself." He winked and walked to the door on his way to get the twins.

I scowled at the door for a second the sighed laying back down. I knew I was lucky Dr. Fox told us that my iron levels were rising but not as quickly as he would have liked. So I was subjected to more blood tests and another shot of iron that I was told would leave an ugly scar on my forearm.

The visit wasn't all bad. Dimitri and I found out I was 8 weeks along and in another 8 we would get to see what we were having. Other than the anemia the baby and I were perfectly fine. The whole time Dimitri wore the biggest grin I had ever seen, and once the doctor left kissed me with so much passion I almost wanted to go put a sock on the door.

I yawned unable to hide my tiredness, even though no one was there. I had to admit I was oddly sleep. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over myself. I imagined Dimirti's smiling face and drifted off to sleep with a smile on mine.

* * *

My dream of the beach where Dimitri was rubbing sun tan lotion on my back quickly faded away, and morphed into another. I was facing a girl. Long black hair, slim figure but her face was not being shown to me.

"You have to stop it!" she pleaded with me.

"I'm trying," I said only my voice wasn't mine and I wasn't controlling this voice. "These things take time there are tons of formalities and papers to sign." I tried to place this new voice of mine but couldn't it was like I was in a fog.

"Fuck the formalities! We have to do something now! Or we're going to loose this battle, think of all the people this would hurt? Think about Rose and her children." The other voice said. Her voice too sounded familiar, but the more I tried to see her face the darker the shadows around her became.

"Don't talk about Rose, or her kids!" I was now shouting.

"She protects you from so much and you can't even protect her from this, you will be queen soon and your job is to protect people from stupidity like this!" Lissa. My voice was Lissa's I realized, but I still could figure out who the other voice was.

"I said to stop talking about her!" Lissa yelled again. This time she shut her eyes and paced a hand on her ever-growing baby bump to calm herself down. "Don't act like you care about her, because we both know you don't. And I will protect her and everyone else, but these things take time." Lissa tried to reach out and comfort the girl but she jerked away.

"We don't have time! And this would hurt him. You're right I don't give a damn about Rose, but I still care about him, and I will protect him, with or without your help."

"Don't worry we still have time, were still fighting this off. I have a few of the families confused not knowing whether to vote yes or no, we can still win this."

"No we can't! I'll just have to do this myself," with that the girl turned and left Lissa standing there I tried to look for her again but everything turned white and before I knew it I was back in my bikini, Dimitri rubbing oil on my skin once again, and my strange dream forgotten.

Just as dream Dimitri was untying my top about to have his way with my on the dream beach, I was awoken with a start. All the air was forced out of my lungs and I gasped trying to sit up quickly on the couch and suck some air into my lungs, but a form on my stomach was not letting this happen.

"Arina!" I heard Dimitri's loud voice boom. I looked down quickly and saw the little girl perched on my stomach, just before Dimitri ripped her off of me and helped me into a sitting position as I continued to wheeze and cough.

"Arina, we do not jump on mommy like that," Dimitri didn't yell this time seeing her guilty expression after he yelled the first time.

My little girl frowned and looked at me, "It was only a joke Mommy," she said her eyes full of tears. My wheezing had stopped and I pulled her to me, hugging her close. Andrei took this time to crawl into Dimitri's lap, "Mommy's sick." He said flatly.

"No, Andryusha. Mommy's not sick." Dimitri reassured our son.

I sighed, and Dimitri and I made eye contact, it was time to tell the kids about the baby.

I lifted Arina up and sat her in my lap, "Mommy isn't sick," I said softly, "Mommy's having a baby."

"Where?" Arina scanned the room looking for a baby that wasn't there.

Dimitri let out a little chuckle.

"No Princessa, the baby isn't here its in Mommy's tummy."

"Mommy! Why would you eat the baby?" Arina asked shocked.

"I didn't eat the baby silly!" I laughed tickling her side and kissing her head.

"How did the baby get in there?" Andrei finally spoke up.

I frowned looking at Dimitri for help.

"Well your mommy and I wanted another baby so we went to the doctor and he put the baby in there so it can grow." He explained flawlessly.

"Oh, that's what I thought." Andrei nodded like he knew this was what happened all along. I could contain my laughter that followed. How would he know that?

"When can the baby come out?" Arina asked looking at my stomach in thoughtfully. "I want to play with her." She stated.

"Her?" I repeated in question.

She nodded, " Yes, it is a girl right mommy?"

"Well we don't know yet, it'll be a little while before the doctor can tell us." I explained. I never thought I would have to answer such thoughtful questions.

Arina frowned, "Why wont the doctor tell you? Mommy, I do not like secrets," her bell like voice was colored with disapproval.

"Printsessa the doctor doesn't know yet. The baby is too small to tell, once it gets bigger than the doctor can tell us." Dimitri told her his voice calm. She nodded but I could tell this answer didn't fully please her and that there would be more questions at a later time.

"What the baby's name?" Andrei's asked still curled up in Dimitri's lap.

"Puppy!" Arina called out with a giggle. I only rolled my eyes at her; I don't understand this new puppy phase she was going through,

At that Dimitri stood up with a giggling Andrei in his arms. "Time for Dinner."

"Daddy bought pizza!" Andrei called out over Dimitri's shoulder.

My stomach growled at the thought of pizza and I pushed my self off of the couch and walked to the dinning room with my daughter.

"Ill get the plates I called out once I had Arina seated in her chair. Hungry I moved to the kitchen quickly grabbing plates and napkins from the cabinets and went back to the dinning room but as soon as I entered I had to stop and cover my nose. What was that smell?

"Rose..?" Dimitri asked cautiously.

"What is the smell Dimitri?" I asked my words slightly muffled by my hand. I think I might be sick.

"I don't know what you're talking about? There's not a smell…"He trailed off sniffing the air.

I took a small step forward and leaned down. Could it be the pizza? I sniffed and instantly regretted it. My stomach churned and it took all my will power not to blow chunks in front of my children. "It's the pizza!" I took a big step back now covering my mouth.

"Its just a normal pepperoni pizza. I don't understand," I could tell he was completely confused and so was I. To say I loved pizza was an understatement but at the moment I was about to loose my lunch if I got any closer to the offensive smell.

"Mommy, it's soooooo yummy!" Arina called out cheerfully taking a bite of her greasy slice. And that is what did it.

There was no way I was making it to the bathroom so I settled for the kitchen, heaving into the sink. I could feel Dimitri behind me rubbing my back lightly, but I couldn't put too much thought into his sweet gesture because another wave of nausea rolled past me and I again emptied my stomach.

After a while, though I wasn't sure exactly how long, I could feel Dimitri leave my side for a while. I didn't blame him I knew this wasn't a pretty sight… or smell.

Thinking of the smell triggered more dry heaving. At this point there was no longer anything left in my stomach but my nausea wouldn't relent.

I leaned heavily on the sink stretching my arm out on the counter next to it so I could lay my head down and still have my face pointed toward the sink, just incase.

"I put the kids to bed." Dimitri said entering the kitchen again. So that's why he left.

"Are they okay? I hope I didn't scare them." I worried weakly. I was exhausted, I had no clue how long I had been getting sick for but it as long enough for the kids to finish their plates and Dimitri to put them to bed.

"They're fine. I explained to them that the baby didn't like piz—" I groaned and put my hand up signaling him not to say the word. "Sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay. I think I'm all done." I raised my head slowly and began rinsing the sink out, making sure to breath through my mouth the whole time.

"Roza," Dimitri came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist, enveloping me in the delicious sent of his after shave and effectively calm my nervous. Whether this was his intention or not I was still grateful. I'm so glad the smell of his aftershave was still appealing to me. "I'll do this later, just leaving it, are you hungry?" he asked.

I just turned in his arms, pressing my face into his chest and shook my head no. "Then lets go to bed." He lead me to our room keeping his arm around my wait, which was good because my eyes were starting to shut and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before they closed completely and wouldn't open back up. I let Dimitri help me into bed not complaining about the fact the he was treating me like I was made of glass, because at this point I was beyond tired.

I closed my eyes and let myself slip into unconsciousness, but right before I was complete asleep I remembered my strange dream. What had it meant? Why was I dreaming of Lissa? And why did it feel so real? Unable to fight against my tiredness I fell asleep leaving all those questioned unanswered and forgotten.

* * *

**SO I'm writing a new story I'm four chapters in I'm hoping to write up to chapter 10 before I post it! I'm pretty proud of my new story an when I finally get to post it I hope you all read it an enjoy!**

**ANYWAY! What did you think? I know it was a litte slow but it was so important to the story. Dont worry the next couple chapter will be alot better!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know you want to press that sexy button down there!**


End file.
